My Life to your Life
by Liera Antionette
Summary: It starts off as just a part of his plan, but this part completely spins out of control! What will Kaname do when Zero becomes his new important person? Will he be able to protect him from whatever comes their way or will he lose him to the wiles of an older Pureblood? AU warning KxZ, RxZ non-con
1. Chapter 1

My Life to your Life

By Liera Antionette

Author's Notes: /steps out into the VK spotlight/ Hello all and thank you for taking the time to read my fic. I'm very nervous about writing this since it is my first fic in a long time on here…Please be gentle. I was inspired by Miss Blackened Wings to attempt my own so…here goes nothing… Actually….I think my title came from a line in her story…I'll have to double check again! I'm not the best with Kaname-san so if he seems a little iffy, please don't be too upset with me. I'm used to playing characters like Kiryuu-san. Also please excuse any ooc…I'm just starting to write with them…

This is completely AU since I just fail at sticking with the storyline. There will be mentions of the real one here and there, but just bear for now. So this will be my take on how Kaname gives his blood to Zero and the events after it. Mwah I'm so nervous! So please enjoy.

Disclaimers: I, Liera Antionette, of sound body and mind do not own anything of Vampire Knight not unless you want to count the music I bought along with the anime! Lol But yes. I don't own VK.

Story Start

It started off as just another part of his plan to protect his most precious person…It was just another stone for him to step over in order to do what needed to be done. Pieces of his game had been broken before and he had simply replaced them. Pieces had lashed out once before and Kaname had easily dealt with them. But this piece…this white knight he chose to protect his princess was every bit of defiant than he had expected him to be.

Kiryuu Zero…

The white knight that has never failed to protect his princess hated him with a fiery passion. Oh the feeling was mutual and he would have liked to crush the lilac eyed hunter for always being so disrespectful, but alas, Yuuki favored this knight. He could keep a watch over her when he could not, so this was a necessary evil to deal with. With a heavy sigh, Kaname closed the book he was attempting to reading so he could turn his attentions to the world outside. The moon was peeking out from clouds above the trees and below his princess was walking with her ever faithful knight.

She was smiling pleasantly as Zero looked like he was just glaring, but in his eyes were clear affection and amusement while listening to her. The sight of them together sickened him greatly. He knew it was for her own good, but she was his and belonged to no other. A shift of a chair brought his attentions back to the class to see a few of them looked uneasy.

"Forgive me…I seemed to have been lost in thought. Please continue while I excuse myself."

With just that, the class continued as Kaname made his way out mentally cursing himself for letting just a peek of his emotions slip. This would have to end soon. He would be sure that this threat to harm his princess would be dealt with accordingly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As usual, Yuuki was lecturing Zero on the importance of not skipping class while the silver haired hunter just grumbled and dealt with it. It had been a few weeks since he last fed and he was studiously ignoring the thirst slowly welling up inside of. He just couldn't bear to bite Yuuki anymore. It killed a little piece of him every time he bit into her soft, supple neck. He tried repeatedly to choke down those blood tablets, but their taste made him gag and his throat would always close up on him. He knew it would be a matter of time before he would start to get desperate, but before that he ever made it that far, he would take Bloody Rose and shoot himself.

"Zero?"

He looked up not noticing that Yuuki had stopped walking and talking. She was gazing at him with worry in her big brown eyes as she stood in front of him.

"Hey you look a little paler than usual? Are you alright?"

"Yea…I'm fine Yuuki. Keep your head on the job."

He nodded towards some bushes where there were two Day Class students heading over to the building with cameras at the ready. The Day Class girls were always enchanted by the Night Class and this is why they had to do the patrols. They thought they were in the clear with their destination so close when Yuuki blew the whistle on them.

"Hey! You two! You know that sneaking out after hours is prohibited!"

As usual, Yuuki confiscated their belongings while being scolded by them for spending too much time with the Night Class and taking them all for herself before Zero sent them running with a very dark glare.

"I'll never understand why these stupid girls continue to fawn over these damn blood suckers. They're a bunch of idiots if you ask me…"

Yuuki just sighed deeply as they continued their patrol. She was expecting a comment like that and was not disappointed. They were making their way back to the classrooms when she felt Zero stiffen beside her. She glanced up at him questioningly, but he just ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to fall out or something. I said I was fine and I meant it."

"But Zero…It's been weeks since you last fed! I told you I don't mind sharing me blood with you."

"Yuuki…you…"

Zero just made a frustrated sound while running a hand through his hair. He knew she was going to act like this, but she couldn't possibly understand how it twisted his heart to keep doing that that to her. Shaking off the bad thoughts from the first time he lost control, he just gives her a glare that had no real heat behind it.

"I'm fine Yuuki. I don't need to keep drinking from you. I fought it this long and I will keep fighting it. Besides…you need to worry about your self since you look like you're gaining a couple of pounds."

"Zero! You're such a stubborn jerk!"

"And you're a naïve little girl so we're even."

"Hey!"

He smirked a bit as he walked off with his hands in his pockets leaving Yuuki a bit behind before she runs up and to punch him in the shoulder. He held her by the forehead as she kept swinging at him and its clear in his eyes that it touched him deeply that she cares so much. If only he wasn't a vampire…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaname leaned on a pillar and had listened to the exchanged. Something was off with Kiryuu if he couldn't sense him and after hearing what Yuuki said suddenly made sense. He was thirsty and had been refusing to feed from his sweet little Yuuki. It was a relief on his end that he stopped biting her, but it still made him angry that he could even think to prey on someone as innocent as she. He could see the signs of how desperately he needed blood, but that hunter had a stubborn streak of a bull.

"/Perhaps I could use this to my advantage…/"

Patiently he waited for Zero and Yuuki to part ways for the night before he finally approached him. Like he expected, Zero had Bloody Rose out and pointing straight at him while he leaned casually on the pillar that led to the male half of the Sun dorms. Kaname could see the thin red tint outlining his red eyes meaning he was about to fall into a painful bloodlust. Perfect.

"You know as well as I do if you shoot you'll have the whole Night Class come after you."

"Good then I could pick them off one at a time after I deal with you."

Kaname tsked lightly as he looked up at him with the ghost of a smirk. He could clearly see the internal struggle as if he were fighting himself right out in the open and a dark part of him enjoyed watching the proud hunter fight with his vampire instincts.

"You're just hurting her by holding off for so long and waiting for that critical moment to go to my little Yuuki… "

"Wh-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kiryuu. I know you have been feeding from her."

Zero's eyes widen and the gun in his hand slacks just a bit. He knew vampires had a keen sense of smell for blood, but he never realized he would know that he was feeding from Yuuki. It made him sick to his stomach to know that someone was aware of his sin. He narrowed his eyes and continues to hold the gun straight at Kaname and the pureblood sighed heavily already seeing how this would end.

"Don't Kiryuu…I prefer not to get others involved. I have come to help you."

"Help me?"

Zero scoffed at him and kept Bloody Rose trained on him. He couldn't trust Kaname no matter what he offered him. He just knew he had some trick up his sleeve.

"Why the hell should I believe you've come to help me?"

"Hmm…Point taken. Indeed I could care less about what happens to you since you have been hurting Yuuki, but unfortunately she needs you to stay by her side."

"What? Why?"

"That is none of your concern. You just need to listen to me and stay with her. In order to do this…you'll need to drink from me to keep yourself from falling into madness."

"Like hell! I would sooner bite off my own tongue than drink that poison you call blood!"

Kaname's jaw tightened as he barely refrained from just killing the hunter on the spot. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? His normal instincts told him to just crush the stupid boy and get someone else to watch over Yuuki, but another part of him told him to spare him. That he needed him for Yuuki's sake and that's what kept him from killing him.

"So you would much rather drain Yuuki for all she is worth? Oh that sounds much better…killing the girl you are supposed to protect."

Zero made a sound as he looked away from Kaname a bit. He knew that! It's why he was refusing to drink from her. But it was so hard. He was damn thirsty and her blood was always so good and warm. His eyes flared red as the thirst gripped him. He stumbled back a few paces clutching his throat as the tattoo on his neck burned. All it took was one thought of her tilting her head and offering her life to him that made his control shake.

"I-…I won't hurt Yuuki…I'm not going to hurt her!"

"But you already have. Repeatedly."

Zero shook his head and bit his lip, feeling the aroused fangs piercing his bottom lip a little as he held himself with one arm while the other still had Bloody Rose on Kaname. If anything, Kaname had to admit he was slightly impressed that even though Zero was in obvious pain he still managed to keep his gun on him.

"I will overlook that you have hurt her if you promise to always protect her no matter what."

Zero looked up at him with blazing red eyes as Kaname walked over to him. He had backed against a wall and slid down against it as Kaname kneeled in front of him, cutting his neck slightly to let a bit of his blood flow. He could smell how much sweeter Kaname's so called poisonous blood was than Yuuki's and it sang to his inner beast. It made his heart clench to know that he wanted the offered blood and he just couldn't take it.

"I'd rather die than become a monster like you, Kuran."

"I hate to break it to you, but you are already like us, Kiryuu."

The hunter growled and in the next instant had brought Bloody Rose up between them making the pureblood stiffen. He would be able to dodge most of the shot if fired at this distance, but it would still cause him a bit of damage.

"Kiryuu don't."

"To hell with being like you…"

Much to Kaname's surprise he pointed the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out loudly through the quiet campus and Kaname was certain that the Night Class had heard it and would be coming to investigate since he wasn't in class. Sometimes he didn't know if it were a blessing or a curse that they would follow him. His hand not only burned from Bloody Rose being an anti vampire weapon, it also burned from holding the barrel of a recently fired gun. He managed to snatch it away from Zero before the shot was fired, but it still went up the left side of his face leaving a trail of slowly flowing blood in his wake.

"Kiryuu you idiot…"

Zero held his eye closed since the bullet that grazed him stung like hell. Why did he just…?

"Wh-…what the hell are you doing Kuran?"

"I already told you I need you to protect Yuuki when I cannot. Drink and be quick about it."

"No."

Zero tried to push Kaname off him, but the stubborn vampire grabbed him by the head and glared at him. It bothered him a bit to see he was willingly to kill himself so easily instead of drinking the precious offering he was giving him. It was a bit insulting since it was unusual for a pureblood to offer someone his blood, especially to an ungrateful level D.

"Stop being stupid Kiryuu. Yuuki needs us both."

"Yuuki?"

He could see his eyes glowing in the dark and could feel the others heading towards them. Why the hell was he being so damn hard headed? If he didn't drink now, he'd just end up hurting Yuuki more and he would definitely kill him for that.

"Yes. Yuuki. Drink from me and you'll never have to worry about hurting her again."

Stubbornly, Zero tried to raise Bloody Rose again, but his whole left side was numb from being hit with the weapon. Kaname easily pinned his hand back to the ground and leaned against him, purposely putting his neck within easy range of Zero's fangs. He could feel the hunter struggling against him and try to turn his head, but he held him firmly in place.

"No! Don't do this to me Kuran! I-…I can't…please."

That caught him off guard completely and he had to look at Zero for a moment. Why the hell was he being so reluctant? He could hear foot falls behind him getting closer before a voice called out to him.

"Kaname-sama!"

Aidou was the first on the scene and was ready to kill who ever it was who spilled Kaname's blood. He found Kaname holding a shuddering Zero against the wall with the Bloody Rose in his hand. Almost instantly the blonde put together his own story and saw red. How dare that filthy level D shoot at Kaname! The pureblood glared at the impulsive blonde as he pulled Zero up with him. The boy tried to struggle, but he was held in place by his strong grip.

"Are you alright Kaname-sama? I can handle him if you wish."

His blue eyes glared at Zero as Kaname waved him off. He could handle Kiryuu just fine…but he needed to know why it was he would freely drink Yuuki's blood and not his own. He knew Adiou would be itching for any excuse to encase the hunter in a block of ice, but he needed this boy to live.

"I'm fine Aidou. Inform the others as well. It was just a scratch and as you can see I have him subdued. Let no one come here no matter what."

Aidou reluctantly nodded his head wanting nothing more than to freeze the damn hunter himself before turning and going to head off the others. When he was sure he was gone, Kaname then turned his attentions back to the teen struggling in his grip.

"Now…what do you mean you can't? You've bitten Yuuki many times so what's the difference now?"

Zero stubbornly kept his mouth and eyes closed tightly as Kaname grabbed his chin in an almost crushing grip. He glared at the boy though it went unseen as he resists the strange urge to lick the blood trailing down his face. Where did that come from?

"Stop being stubborn and drink Kiryuu. You need it to heal and to stop the thirst."

"C-can't…don't make me…"

Kaname rolled his eyes and tilted his head while bringing Zero's mouth to his neck. He really needed this boy to feed and heal up before the others came up. It was really starting to grate on his nerves that he was refusing. He could feel him fighting again and he just growled at him in an effort to make him stop.

"Drink damn you!"

Zero's hazy red eyes looked over Kaname and he just sighed. This was his fate now. There was no avoiding it anymore. He moved against Kaname, reaching for his neck now before slipping his fangs into his skin. Kaname froze at the pinch and shut his eyes as he could feel Zero match his sucking to the pulse of his heartbeat to draw mouthfuls of his blood. The hunter groaned and closed his eyes before wrapping an arm around Kaname and bring him closer while a hand went to his hair to tilt his head some more.

He tasted wonderful…much better than Yuuki had. He heard his surprised groan when he bit into him and it almost made his beast purr. Kaname had grit his teeth and just held onto Zero's shoulders. It was painful having someone else's fangs in his neck and worst of all it was a hunter. But there was something strange about Zero's feeding. He was being gentle and trying his hardest not to actually hurt him which confused the pureblood utterly since he was always so willing to shoot him.

He didn't move his fangs in and out of the wound like he expected him to nor did he draw out more than what he needed. Despite knowing how ravenous he was, he wasn't acting like some sort of mindless beast like most level D's would when they tasted such pure blood. Instead he was holding him tightly as if he was some long lost lover and his mouth wasn't devouring him in the sense of eating him. It was sensual and almost worshiping. He could tell how much Zero appreciated the blood given to him while through the shudders in his body he could tell it also disgusted him.

After the fourth mouthful, he pulled his fangs out and licked the little wounds til they healed making Kaname shudder. He was not expecting him to feed quite like that. Without warning, Zero shoved Kaname away from him while standing up holding himself. He glared at him as he licked his lips while Kaname held his neck.

"…you should have just let me kill myself, Kuran…"

Zero grabbed the Bloody Rose and left as Kaname picked himself up off the ground still holding the left side of his neck where he was just bitten moments before. Something had changed in the span of a few moments and Kaname wasn't sure he that he liked it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It started off as just another part of his plan to protect his most precious person…It was just another stone for him to step over in order to do what needed to be done. Pieces of his game had been broken before and he had simply replaced them. Pieces had lashed out once before and Kaname had easily dealt with them. But this piece…this white knight he chose to protect his princess had changed the rules of his game with just a simple bite.

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Liera: /hides/ I'm soooo nervous…I think the story is…ok…so please r&r. Tell me if you want me to continue or if I should just trash it. Thank you and please come again.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life to your Life**

**By Liera Antionette**

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe people actually want me to continue this! I apologize if the start seemed a little vague so I hope this chapter starts to clear up some of it. I'm used to reading Zero being rough and mean when biting Kaname to the point of almost mauling the poor boy, so I wanted to change the pace and throw the pretty pureblood through a loop. And also…please forgive me for mixing up past and present tenses…I took a moment to try and learn Japanese and sometimes I confuse it with my English when I type so it switches povs. I'm very sorry for the confusion and I'm trying to fix that.

Reviews are at the bottom of the chapter and as always I hope you enjoy. ^^

* * *

**Story Start**

Zero storms into his bedroom furiously wiping his mouth the back of his sleeve in a futile effort to get rid of the taste that Kaname's blood had left behind. His taste was strangely subtle for someone who always has such a powerful aura always surrounding him. Frowning, he quickly shrugs out of his jacket and throws it the floor heading to the little bathroom in his room to clean up the dried up blood that was still slightly sticking to his face and neck.

Zero scrubs at his skin with more force than necessary, but that was party because of how disgusted with himself for enjoying the pureblood. He should have just let him shoot himself! He could defiantly feel the difference between Yuuki's blood and Kaname's blood. He could feel the raw power of the pureblood flowing within him; strengthening his will to fight off that ravenous beast that craves the blood of innocents.

There was something else that lay hidden in Kaname's blood, but he couldn't understand what it was since the pureblood didn't know himself. He closes his eyes and wills himself not to think about it anymore. He was just his pawn in whatever game he was playing at no how. All he had to do was keep Yuuki safe and Kaname would leave him be. After changing into some sleeping pants and crawling into the bed, Zero had completely wiped his thoughts away from the pureblood save for one…

_Why did he stop me from shooting myself?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname could hear the commotion outside of his room, but knew that no one would dare come in. Not once, but twice his blood had be spilled in the same night and he knew the scent of it was playing on the nobles' senses. Granted, it wasn't a lot since Zero had made sure not to spill any. He didn't even let a drop fall onto his white uniform save for the spot he made when he cut himself to entice Zero to drink. But even with that single spot, he had to burn the shirt since he knew the scent would linger no matter how many times it was washed.

He sat at his desk, leaning on his right hand appearing to look out the window, but in reality he was lost within his own thoughts. He could vaguely make out Takuma's voice trying to calm down the rowdy vampires all curious as to who would spill Kaname's pure blood, but it was becoming more of an in and out whisper. He had expected Zero's bite to be sloppy and messy like it was the first time he bit his sweet Yuuki, but it wasn't. He supposed it was because of how deeply he had fallen into his thirst that he couldn't control himself, but it still gave him no reason to just maul the poor girl.

The bite he received from him tonight was almost like he had received a kiss from a passionate lover. Zero was gentle as if he knew this was the first time Kaname ever let anyone bite him. It almost brought a blush to his cheeks when he realized just how intimate he had been with hunter. No…this wasn't the time to dwell on that any longer. He needed to set up a proper feeding schedule for him and make sure everything was together before 'he' tried to come back and take her away from him. Ruling it as just a fluke, Kaname went to the doors to help Takuma and put the other vampires at ease.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the morning, Yuuki found herself tapping her foot impatiently outside of Zero's bedroom door after banging on it for a good three minutes straight. Chairman Cross had asked her to make sure Zero was attending all his classes and not just sleeping through and the simple silver haired boy wasn't even trying to get up in time for class!

"Zero! Come on or we'll both be late for class and we'll both have to take the supplementary classes afterwards!"

She knocks on the door again and this time it earned her a muffled 'go away.' She rolled her eyes and knocks again until she hears him shuffling around in the room and smiles in triumph. After a few more moments pass, a disgruntled looking Zero joins her fixing his tie and trying to be mad with her.

"What do you want? It's too early for all this noise, Yuuki."

"Well you should have been up and dressed for class already. The Chairman thinks you're failing all your classes because all you do is sleep through them."

Zero rolled his eyes as he stifled a yawn while putting his hands in his pockets. He wasn't failing in all reality since his test scores were still the highest in the class, but he did still sleep through all the lessons and honestly it drove his teachers batty.

"You know he'd throw a fit if he heard you calling him that."

Yuuki gives a nervous laugh knowing he would make a whole ordeal over the whole father versus Chairman thing, but she just couldn't bring herself to call him father all the time especially during school hours.

"Oh yes! Before I forget! He said to tell you ahead of time!

She spins around to walk backwards to face him while smiling pleasantly. Seeing that happy smiling face he knew exactly what she was about to say. Reaching an arm out to keep her from running into another student, whom he glared at to keep whatever smart remark he was about to say to himself, he turned her around the proper way and began to walk off.

"I'll be staying in my dorm this weekend then."

"Bu-But Zero!"

He growls as he just takes his seat in the back of the class while Yuuki pouted at him. She just couldn't understand why he always distanced himself from her whenever she told him Kaname was coming to spend the weekend with them. Didn't he realize how happy it made her feel when both of her favorite boys were together with her? She sat down next to Yori and just gave a dejected sigh as he friend just pat her on the head already knowing when Zero gave her the blues. She looked behind them to see he was already asleep before the lessons began and she couldn't help but smile at them, unaware of what was going through both of their minds.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

When classes were over, Zero was leaning by the gate to the Moon dorms as Yuuki bravely tried to fend off the waves of excited Night class fans. The hunter just huffed and shook his head at how easily these people were fooled by their beautiful appearances and charm filled smiles. If they knew the truth they probably wouldn't always be here everyday trying to catch a glimpse at the wolves in sheep's clothing.

"Kyyaah! It's Idol-senpai! Oh Idol-senpai over here!"

The blonde haired, blue eyed vampire shot the girls squealing over him a dazzling smile and it made them squeal even louder as the female behind him just shook her head while wincing from the unbearable screeching.

"Really Hanabusa, you shouldn't bother playing with the girls here."

"Ah lighten up Ruka! I'm just having a little fun and entertaining my loyal fans."

She rolls her eyes and tries to block out the next excited wave when Kaname comes out. The excited screams were enough to drag Zero out of whatever trance he was to glare at them to shut up. Their high pitched cries made him want to go murder them. When he turned to see if Yuuki was alright defending the Night class from the major fan attack, he found himself looking into deep brown eyes. He hadn't realized Kaname was staring at him until he had turned to look for Yuuki.

There was something unreadable in his gaze before he turned to continue walking and it made Zero a little uncomfortable. When they were finally out of sight, the Day Class students went back to their dorms and Yuuki gave a little stretch.

"Finally! Everyday the girls always try to pummel me just to get a glance at Kaname-senpai…its tiring…and you! You need to do more work than glaring at them!"

Yuuki couldn't help but laugh when he turned his glare to her. She knew he didn't mean anything by it and it was one of the few ways he was known to express himself.

"Stop laughing already and come on. We've got a patrol to do and sitting here laughing isn't going to get it done."

He pushes off the wall he was leaning on and starts to walk as Yuuki caught up to him still smiling. She was so easy to please and he couldn't help the ghost of a smile that passed on him just watching her. How could he ever continue to hurt someone as pure as Yuuki?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The weekend finally came up and some students had gone home to visit their families while Zero and Yuuki just simply walked to Chairman Cross' house on the campus. Inside, Kaien was in the kitchen making one of his infamous stomach turning dishes he expected both of them to eat. It had taken a lot of pleading and big puppy eyes to get Zero to come with her despite knowing how he felt about Kaname. He reluctantly when she said something along the lines of offering him her neck finally and he just snarled at her as she giggled and assured him she was only kidding. When they got inside, Zero immediately went to the kitchen to boot Chairman Cross out of it and throw away whatever it was he was attempting to poison them with now.

"Oh Zero-chan, must you always be so mean to your loving father?"

"I told you not to call me that! It would be my luck that you cook something that kills both Yuuki and I tonight."

The Chairman just chuckles as he gives Yuuki a hug and starts to set the table. He knew if Zero saw him cooking he wouldn't have to make dinner tonight. Yuuki had bounced into the kitchen a few moments after Zero had finished chopping up the vegetables and was in the process of putting them in the big stew pot. She sat on a nearby chair to watch him cook with a small smile in place. Zero always seemed most at peace when he was doing something with his hands and she enjoyed watching him cook.

Zero was well aware of Yuuki being in the kitchen as he started to cut some beef up into little cubes for the stew he was making. She always had just sat behind him silently watching him cook and if she wasn't there, he would honestly feel a little awkward. Even though he was comforted by her presence, his thoughts were still troubled by the gaze he received from the pureblood yesterday. It already bothered him he had taken blood from him and to have him sporting that knowing gaze just bothered him. He puts the beef cubes into the pot since it was boiling now while trying to tell himself that no matter how badly he needed blood, he would not be going back to Kaname Kuran.

The doorbell ringing had brought him out of his thoughts as he covered up the pot and turned it on low. Yuuki had scampered off to answer it, but he was already aware of who was on the other side. Discarding his apron and cleaning off his hands, Zero made his way to his room upstairs while hearing Yuuki excitedly chatting with Kaname. The brown haired vampire of course noticed the hunter's quick escape, but did nothing but smile pleasantly at Yuuki and rub her head affectionately.

"I'm really happy you came to have dinner with us Kaname-senpai! Zero even cooked."

"Oh? I was unaware he could cook. I'm sure it will be delicious."

Yuuki smiled and tugged him into the living by his hand so they could sit on the couch and talk amongst themselves. An hour later, Zero came down to check on his beef stew before calling Yuuki so she could start serving everyone when she stopped him from taking off.

"Why not stay and just eat with us? It can't be that bad…Please Zero?"

She had grabbed his arm and he knew if he turned around he would look into her big brown eyes and just melt. He could never say no to her, but he didn't want to be around him no matter what. Zero tried to pull away from her, but she insistently held onto him.

"Please Zero? Just for a few minutes?"

"Yuuki don't make me go out there with him. You know how I feel about his kind and I know how much he means to you. I don't want to ruin your nice evening with my bad attitude."

He finally pulls away from her and she just sighs as he walks away. Yuuki knew Zero was only trying to keep her happy, but he just didn't seem to get he was part of her happiness. Maybe she was being selfish and naïve by wishing for the two of them to get along, but it was just all she wanted. Zero was on his way up the stairs when Kaname met him on his way down from washing up for dinner.

"Kiryuu…"

Zero refuses to look at Kaname as he tries to just walk passed him. He didn't want to see him let alone talk to him, but yet again he was stopped by Kaname grabbing the same arm Yuuki had just moments before.

"We need to talk Kiryuu."

"I have nothing I need to discuss with you, pureblood."

Zero yanked his arm away from Kaname, but the vampire was persistent. He was still confused at why he was so hesitant about taking his blood even if he had a strong hatred for his kind. Not only was he curious about that, he also needed to set up some kind of feeding schedule for him so his fears about attacking Yuuki could be put to rest. He followed him upstairs intent on making him talk and it just made the young hunter growl.

"Would you just leave me the hell alone! I don't want to see your face and yet you just keep fucking with me."

"Well if you weren't building up to be such a danger to Yuuki I'd leave you alone. But until uou are able to control yourself, I am going to make certain you are being fed on a regular basis and not lusting after her blood."

Zero grumbled something as he crossed his arms. He had took off his holster and left Bloody Rose in his room promising himself he would not ruin this evening if he could help, but Kaname was seriously pissing him off and he was hard pressed to keep his promise to Yuuki.

"I'm not taking blood from you again. I'm not going to go after Yuuki so you don't have to worry that pretty little head of yours about this level D."

Kanama pinched the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily already knowing that Zero was going to be difficult, but still it got on his nerves with how stupid he could be. With patience as if he were trying to calm a small, angry child, Kaname tried to get this last part of his plan done. He needed the hunter to obey and stop lashing out at him and if he could get him to willingly agree to take his blood it would be much easier on them both.

"Kiryuu… it pains me to keep repeating myself but, you don't seem to understand. Yuuki needs you. You can be there for her in the times I cannot. Unfortunately, you mean a lot to her and rather than to sit back and let you rot, I'm trying to do you a favor."

"Oh yes…having me drink from you is doing me loads better. I've already said it before; I'm not drinking from you again."

He turns his back to the pureblood and continues onto his room when he suddenly finds himself slammed against the wall and held facing Kaname. The pureblood was studying him intently as if searching for something when Zero tried to look away. He grips his chin and forces him to look in his eyes.

"Why…why would you so easily take her blood knowing that it could kill her and here I am offering mine freely when you know it can keep you from insanity and keep her safe?"

Zero tried to break his grip, but Kaname was not budging. He held him close, body to body while their faces are just inches apart causing Zero to grow uncomfortable rather quickly. Its not like he wanted to bite Yuuki, she just always had the uncanny ability to just pop up when the worst wave of his thirst would hit its peak and give him just what he needed no matter how reluctant he was in taking it. It didn't make it right, but Yuuki was just as stubborn as he was!

"Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me why it is you must always drink from her. Don't you understand how much you are hurting her? Kiryuu if you aren't careful you could kill her."

"It's not like I'm doing it by choice! She always finds me no matter where I try to hide! I don't want to hurt her; I don't want to hurt anybody! You should have just let me shoot myself that day…I don't want to be like this…"

Zero closes his eyes as he knew how weak he sounded right now. It was the truth he tried to hide behind his anger at the vampires and at those that just couldn't accept the hunter turned vampire. He really wanted to end everything that night with Bloody Rose…but Kaname just had to go and stop him.

"Why…why are you forcing me to do this? Its bad enough Yuuki wants me to keep going, but you too? Why do you want to keep torturing me?"

Kaname pulled away from the hunter not at all expecting those broken words to fall from his lips. Is that what he really thought? That he was trying to keep him alive to torture him on purpose? No…this was all wrong. This was not going the way he needed it to go. Zero could not be this broken. He needed this boy to be Yuuki's sword and shield.

"So you would rather die than protect Yuuki?"

"What is the point? She doesn't love me and when we leave this school she'll go with you. Why should I protect someone I care about for someone else? It isn't fair…"

"Kiryuu that's not true and you know it."

"Like hell…I know how much you mean to her Kuran…Do me a favor and let me vanish in silence. She'll mourn me for a bit…but she'll have you to help her forget."

Zero pushes Kaname back and starts to make his way to his room as Kaname just stared after him completely baffled. He was counting on Zero's affections to keep his princess safe. He hadn't realized that it could backfire so badly on him nor did he realize how deeply he was actually hurting by forcing him to watch over the one person who has been the only constant in his life since the death of his parents.

"Kiryuu!"

"Stop calling me…stop trying to convince me that she needs me…and stop trying to convince me that I need your blood."

Kaname could hear Yuuki calling for him from downstairs as Zero went into his room and shut the door. He thought even with a bit of his blood he would be able to have this hunter under his thumb, but he did not expect him have such a strong will even if it was in a negative place. He would just have to try harder…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Yo-you're what?"

Kaname couldn't help but give a quiet chuckle at how flustered he made Yuuki with just a simple statement. He would usually head back to his dorm after dinner with Chairman Cross and Yuuki, but tonight he needed to stay and watch over that hunter. He had not drunk enough from him those two days ago and just had a feeling he would be in pain again.

"I'm spending the night here with you all. I did promise to stay the whole weekend with you didn't I dear Yuuki?"

He rubbed her hair and she just flushed three shades of red making him smile. He couldn't help but love the cute reactions he got from her. He watched as she scurried off to go get him a room set up as Cross cleaned the dishes.

"…Why are you really staying, Kaname-chan? You've been refusing to stay here since you brought her to me all those years ago…so why the sudden change of heart?"

"Hmm…why indeed…"

Cross looked at the young pureblood that seemed to be millions of miles away before sighing and putting away his clean dishes. He knew something was up with Kaname, but he just couldn't figure out just what it was. It had taken a bit before Yuuki came back to get him and show him to his room which was between hers and Zero's room, but on the other side of the hall.

"Thank you very much Yuuki. I'll see you tomorrow."

He leans over to kiss the top of her head and she fidgets nervously. Her hands were tightening in her shirt as she bit her bottom lip. He just shook his head as he pulled her into his arms and held her there until she was comfortable enough to speak her mind. She would always do that whenever she wanted to ask him something.

"…Is…is everything alright with you and Zero? He just seems to withdraw whenever you come around and I just want to make sure you…you aren't being mean to him."

"Sweet Yuuki…"

He loved this most about her…She was always so worried about everyone and cared about everyone…just once he would like to see such an expression for him, but he knew that it would never happen because he wouldn't ever allow himself to make her worry. He couldn't let her see any weakness.

"I assure you that everything is still the same between Kiryuu and I. Hurry to bed and have sweet dreams, Yuuki."

Yuuki gives him an unconvinced look as he shuffles to his own room and closes the door. She stands there for a moment with her head hanging, just knowing something was slowly starting to change between the two and it scared her because she thought it was for the worst. Heaving a heavy sigh she made her way to her room to go to bed as well.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**TBC**

**Liera:** Here's chapter two….a little build up can go a long way I suppose…I just hope it's working for me lol. Writing Zero this way is very different for me so I hope you all aren't angry with me. I think I may have made him too nice...ah well! Here's for trying new things!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Reviews, Reviews!**

**Jezz-Ra: **lol Silly girl for reviewing me, but thanks anyway even if you don't know the actual story. xD

**KazeKirran:** Thank you! I do so love Kaname and Zero together. Let's hope I do good.

**ben4kevin: **Glad you liked the start. Thank you for the review.

**barlee126:** Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked it so far.

**jadestonedreams:** I hope I can keep it interesting enough to keep you reading and thank you for the review.

**Love332: **Yes! I always read him getting mauled by Zero lol. I wanted to try and steer away from that and do something different. Thank you for the review.

**mpidez**: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**LunaRina:** Aww! I'm glad you like Zero cause I thought I was doing a terrible job at playing him lol! I just wanted to try and do a different approach on my favorite hunter. I just don't think I'm doing so well with Kaname-sama...Thank you reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

My Life to your Life

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes:**_ /gets all blushy/ I'm really glad there are people out here that think I'm doing a good job on this story. /bows/ Thank you all very much for your kind words and support and I truly hope that my weak action scenes don't make you give up my fiction. Lol Next chapter I should be getting those gears moving since this one came out the way I needed it to. Another thing, Suna no Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima helped me a lot when writing for Zero! Music always helps me when I get stuck…perhaps I should just make a music list everytime I want to do a fic…

Also, I'm really sorry if the story seems smashed together, but I'm battling with formatting issues and trying to at least make it somewhat spaced out. Thank you all who have continued to read and review this story. Makes a writer like me real happy!

Reviews are at the bottom of the chapter. Please enjoy. /bow/

* * *

**Story Start**

It started around one in the morning. The pain of thirst had begun to grip him. He knew he hadn't fed enough, but Zero just wasn't comfortable drinking from Kaname. His chest was tight and he could feel the brand on his neck beginning to burning, trying to restraint his beast as he gripped the sheets panting harshly. It was unbearable. Every nerve felt like it was being attacked repeatedly by sharp needles. He gave a broken sounding whimper as he curled up in the bed. He didn't want to go through this anymore…He didn't want to be a vampire…

Zero shut his eyes tight while trying to will his thirst away. He was holding himself and trying not to cry from the pain. Maybe he should just give in and become Kaname's puppet. All he wanted him for was just to protect Yuuki and he would provide him with blood to keep this terrible pain away…if he could just…He balled up tighter in disgust at himself for even considering that. He had to hold on…he just had to. Zero did not want to end up like all those he hated, but a little part inside of him already know he was far too late for that.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yuki sat in bed with her knees drawn up close to her chest. She was trying to pretend that she did not hear Zero crying, but it hurt her very much not to go to him and try to comfort him. She knew he was pushing his luck by not feeding and she really wanted to go help him, but she couldn't. Not with Kaname so near. It felt like she would be betraying him if she did that with him so close by. She heard Zero as he gave another painful sob and it made her heart tighten.

"Zero…"

She shut her eyes tight and just hoped there was something that someone could do to stop the anguish he was in. Yuuki held herself tightly thinking how unfair this was to the young hunter. He didn't deserve such a fate. Despite how grumpy he was on the outside, Zero was a kind person. He always took care of Yuuki whenever she needed it. He even learned to cook to save her from the Chairman's morbid cooking concoctions. She just wished she could return the favor right now…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname stood at Zero's door listening to the boy's soft cries of hunger. He didn't think it would be so bad to hear him in such pain. Why didn't he just drink enough to sate himself? Kaname knew Yuuki would be worried about him and was half expecting to see her out here at his door trying to sneak in to feed him. He places a hand on the door and all soft sounds issuing from the room just stop and it makes Kaname frown.

"Go away Kuran…Leave me alone…"

His voice was a raspy whisper and it bothered Kaname to a degree. Pushing aside whatever else it was he was feeling for the sad hunter, he enters the room and closes the door telling himself that it was just for Yuuki's sake that he was doing this. That this was all to just keep her safe. The hunter was curled on the bed before him, red eyes glowing in the darkness with a few of the blood tablets scattered on the floor near a puddle. He was gripping the sheets in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were bone white.

"Do you ever listen to people?"

"Of course I do…Just not when they are trying to give me orders. Why are you doing this to yourself, Kiryuu? I'm quite sure you know how much you are bothering her with those sad cries of yours."

Zero knew Yuuki could hear him and was quite glad she stayed away, but he didn't want or need Kaname here. He could feel his chest tighten again and he sags back into the bed holding his chest as if that would lessen the pain somehow. Zero couldn't bring himself to hurt her by accepting Kaname's blood…he would much rather vanish quietly somewhere.

"I-…I can't hurt her like that…"

"What do you mean? If you take my blood, you won't be hurting her anymore nor worry about future episodes."

Zero shakes his head as he twitches on the bed. Kaname carefully walks over to him, but stops and frowns when he moves away from him and towards the corner of his bed. Did he really abhor him that much?

"N-No…stay away from me…I-…I can't drink from you…I'll hurt you somehow."

That sentence made the pureblood stop and look at the quivering Zero. He was afraid he was going to hurt him? Kaname just chuckled as he shook his head thinking he was just being foolish and trying anything it seemed not to drink from him or so Kaname thought.

"Seriously Kiryuu, just simply say you hate me or something. You worrying about harming me doesn't make for a good joke."

"I'm serious, Kuran! Stay back…"

It was obvious that Kaname wasn't going to listen to him as he takes a seat on the bed. He watches him for a moment as Zero shivers and holds himself away from Kaname. He really seemed to believe he would somehow hurt him which made the pureblood actually feel something. It made him shift a bit awkwardly since no one could make him feel that way save for Yuuki. Just what was this boy slowly doing to him?

"Kiryuu…You're making them worry about you unnecessarily."

"Just stop it would you! Stop acting like I'm the only person you can use to keep her safe! I'm tired of this….it hurts too much…even you should understand when you should draw the line Kuran! Can you really say you understand what it is you're trying to force me to do? Can you! She's all I've got left and yet…she'll just leave me when this is all over and I have to sit there and watch."

His voice was so broken as he spoke that Kaname was afraid he was just going to shatter at any given moment. Zero was trying to fight against the tears that were trying to come, but this was cutting him deeply. He just couldn't take it anymore. He loved Yuuki with all his heart, but he just could not continue to keep her safe for someone else. Kaname did not like the way the hunter was reacting to taking his gift. This was definitely not something he had foreseen. Zero's resolve was almost gone and to be honest it was his fault. Zero was strong, but it was Kaname who was slowly killing him and it had nothing to do with the vampire he was denying himself to be.

"…You're just giving up then?"

Zero buried his head in his arms and didn't answer. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He didn't even want to be in the same house with them let alone in his room with the pureblood who was trying to take away the last person he cared for. Why was Kaname pretending that he couldn't replace him? His thoughts turned back to when he stopped him from using Bloody Rose on himself.

"Just….why me?"

Kaname was prepared for the day if Zero ever asked him why he was chosen. But…looking at him now and seeing the pain that was much more visible than the hunger laced in those red eyes made him stop. He had chosen Zero because he was still a hunter first and foremost. That gave him an advantage in fighting any vampire, even a pureblood if he could land a few hits.

Along with his new skills as a vampire as well as with a little training he could become a very deadly opponent, so who better than a hunter turned vampire to guard his Yuuki? He couldn't bring himself to say it though. It bothered him to see Zero so sadden. He really hadn't thought of the ramifications it would have on him. Kaname truly thought Zero would be alright as long as he stayed by her side. Damn how he hated being wrong!

"…It may not be the love you crave from her, but she does love you. She is always thinking about you. You hold a very big place in her heart."

Zero scoffed and just bit his lip to distract him from the pureblood that had started to lean closer to him. He couldn't help but flinch away when he got within range of reach to pull him out of his protective ball. He could hear the blood flowing through his veins and it sicken him to know that is exactly what he wanted right now. Kaname was deeply disturbed by this behavior. Zero always held his head up high and was defiant to the very end lashing out with poison barbed words and insults. Was he truly as frail as his Yuuki behind closed doors?

"No…just let me be…let me rest and get away from all this…"

Kaname shook his head and tugged on his arm more insistently not liking the little feelings he was stirring up. He had long ago steeled his heart against everything and everyone save for the girl he loved, but Zero…there was just something about him that he just couldn't leave alone. Vampires were supposed to be known for being heartless, unfeeling creatures when that wasn't the case at all. They just had different ways of living from the humans. But when the time came after everything was said and done, could he really take Yuuki and leave this boy behind?

"Drink, Kiryuu. You need it. Your mind is tired and your body is weary."

Zero tried to pull away and protest that he didn't need it, but Kaname was already steps ahead of him and was trying to drag him closer. Even though he was rather weak and shaking very hard, he still managed to put up a decent fight. Kaname continued to hold him by the wrist even as Zero pulled backwards. The hunter knew if he got within range, survival instincts would kick in no matter how hard he tried to fight them and he would latch onto Kaname.

He was already sure the vampire could smell his tears as he vainly tried to keep fighting him not knowing they were like twisting a knife in his heart. Kaname remained expressionless, having learned long ago how to school his features to give nothing away, but watching this was painful. With a sigh, he waited for Zero to give on last pull before letting Zero use his own momentum to pull him on top of the surprised hunter. As expected, he tried to push him off, but Kaname wouldn't budge.

"Get off Kuran!"

"Not until you drink."

He could feel his ragged breathing as he bared the left side of his neck where he previously bit him and the hunter froze under him. Kaname knew it would take way more to make the hunter want to live and for once he surprised himself because he wanted nothing more than for Zero to find the will to live again. He could feel Zero resisting and so he tilted his head enough to reach up and draw a bit of his own blood to entice him to bite.

"Just bite…there are no strings attached anymore."

Zero of course didn't hear the softly murmured words because as soon as Kaname's blood filled the air his vampire instincts kicked in and he was instantly drawn to the blood slowly dripping onto his lips. He leaned up and eagerly licked up the trail with a purr of satisfaction as he sucked on the rapidly healing wound. Kaname could not fight the blush that was spreading as Zero's tongue played on his skin. It felt so strange to have someone do this to him despite how taboo it was. He only flinched slightly when his fangs pierced his skin and he could barely bite back the moan that followed from Zero's feeding. The hunter was just as gentle as he was the last time, using his lips and tongue to distract the pureblood from the fact he was indeed drinking from him.

Kaname shut his eyes trying to ignore the reaction this was having on his body as Zero's arms wrapped around him to hold him closer as he drank his fill. He wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or if it was his kinder nature he has heard Yuuki boasting about more than once that led him to feed like this. He could feel a hand slowly sliding up his shirt to caress the skin of his back as the other tangled in his soft brown hair to tilt him a bit more as he matched his pulse to draw more out and not utterly drain him.

He had to bite his own lip to keep from making a sound not sure if he would have preferred a violent feeding compared to this sensual one that Zero had seem to fallen into. The caresses were slow and ghosting over his skin as if he were his lover making him shudder slightly. The hunter seemed to enjoy that very much and did bite a little harder as finger tips slide down his spine causing Kaname to whimper. He was never touched like this before…no one had ever dared to hug him so he was very embarrassed to be responding the way he was to Zero's touches even if he thought such fleeting caresses felt good.

He bit down on his lip harder when Zero slid his fangs free and started to trail that wicked tongue across the marks, cleaning up the slowly seeping blood until they closed up. The red had vanished from his eyes and he looked as if he was on the verge of falling asleep now that he was calm. Kaname needed a moment to rein in his body as the hunter slowly released him. He tilted his head to face him to trail his tongue up the side of his mouth from where he bit down on his lip at and Kaname froze when his lips brushed against his.

"/wh-why is he doing that!/"

He looked down to see that Zero was acting still on the impulse of smelling blood since his eyes had long slipped shut. Kaname gasped slightly when he felt his tongue flick out against his abused bottom lip and the half aware Zero used that to his advantage to kiss the stunned pureblood and lick away the traces of blood. The brunette was stuck. Zero…with his soft lips that were just on his neck just moments ago, were now on his own slowly coaxing some sort of response from Kaname even if he wasn't aware that he was doing so. This was just as intimate as a bite, but he never expected a kiss to feel so…His eyes slip shut not knowing what else to do until Zero pulled back fully satisfied and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Shakily, Kaname pulled away from the sleeping hunter as his hands went to his mouth. What just happened? Why did he just..? Kaname's mind was reeling. Something big had just happened and it was confusing the hell out of the poor pureblood. Why? Why was Zero always so gentle with him when he was the cause of his current distress? No…No…This was not adding up and not making sense no matter how Kaname tried his hardest to make sense of it. He just needed to get far away from Zero as soon as possible.

Leaving the room in a rush, he almost didn't notice Yuuki standing off to the side of the door. She had gotten worried because it had gotten very quiet in Zero's room and she was worried the boy had done something stupid.

"Kaname-senpai?"

What was he doing coming out of Zero's room? Had he done something to the amethyst eyed boy! Yuuki peeked inside to find he was fast asleep and she heaved a sigh of relief. Kaname's heart tightens when he saw the relief flicker across her face. Did he really come off as someone who would that sad, beautiful boy in there?

"/Beautiful? Something must be extremely wrong with me tonight…/"

He turns his back to Yuuki as she quietly closed the door and stood behind him. Without a word she wrapped her arms around Kaname and hugged him tight. She could remember times where she couldn't sleep and Kaname would come and place his hand over her forehead and just soothe her to sleep. She figured he must've have done the same for Zero since he looked at peace. What surprised Yuuki the most was that the hunter let him do so since she knew how he obviously disliked Kaname.

"Thank you Kaname-senpai…"

He gazes at the top of her head while feeling just a bit bad for letting the hunter stir up feelings within him he had no right to. He wraps his arms around her intending to enjoy her warmth for as long as he could hold off his own hunger. She needed to be reassured that nothing bad happened to Zero and that he would never do anything to him and if a hug was all she needed, then he would gladly give it.

"Go on back to bed my dear…I will see you in the morning before I leave."

Yuuki flashed him an adoring smile before nodding her head and bidding him goodnight before heading into her own room. When Kaname was safely behind his own closed door, he reached for his blood tablets and swallowed a handful of them while closing his eyes and sinking to the floor against the door frame. His plan had backfired on him…Zero had changed his role drastically and it was starting to eat at the pureblood…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Early the next morning, Kaname awoke to the sounds of pots crashing in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes from where he was sitting; not realizing he had fallen asleep still slumped against the door. He could hear an angry, gruff voice growling at someone from below and he could hear the squeak that responded in turn.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I was just getting a special breakfast ready for all of you!"

"Special? What kind of breakfast uses half cooked meat, bad eggs and rotten milk? That is a recipe for food poisoning. Out!"

Yuuki just giggled as Zero bodily threw the chairman out of the kitchen. She was glad that Zero was looking a lot better than what he did last night at dinner and when Kaname came down the stairs, she happily ran over to him to exclaim hoe Zero bravely saved them from having to face the Chairman's horrible cooking. Zero barely could remember what happened last night…He knew he had woken up thirsty, but he could only vaguely make out bits and pieces. He just gave a low growl as he started on the batter for the pancakes trying not to care that he could still taste Kaname's blood on his lips.

All throughout breakfast, Kaname avoided Zero's gaze which was actually starting to freak the hunter out a lot more than he would have liked to admit. Kaname always made it a point to glare at him almost as if he were challenging him to look away, but today…he just seemed like he wanted to run away. After volunteering herself and the chairman, Yuuki and Cross started off to clean the kitchen as she asked/forced Zero to at least show Kaname out.

"Thank you for breakfast. I didn't know you could cook."

Zero felt awkward and it showed in how he stood. For one, Kaname never gave him a compliment of any kind and then there was something odd about how he was acting. What was this feeling he was getting off the pureblood? Something about him was definitely off, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. Kaname avoided his gaze, he didn't glare at him nor did he mock him. As a matter of fact, Kaname looked as if he was even scared to speak to him.

"….Yeah…no one should have to endure Chairman Cross' horrible cooking…"

"Indeed…if I weren't a vampire he probably would have killed me while Yuuki was still a child…"

Zero gave him a strange look. Kaname never spoke to him about the time when he first brought Yuuki to the chairman. What the hell just happen and why did it seem he was absent for whatever it was?

"Ok…what the hell is going on, Kuran? You've never talk to me on this level before and you're acting…subdued…"

Kaname just shook his head and pulled on his jacket. This was the Zero he was used to, but the one he was thinking of was from last night. He just needed to get away for a bit and re-group. He was sure once he put some distance between himself and the hunter he would be fine.

"It's nothing Kiryuu. I'm just a bit hungry and I wish to return to my dorm. You took a lot from me last night."

"…so I did feed from you."

Kaname was glad he was looking down to button his jacket or he would have seen the slight blush that crept up on his cheeks while Zero made a little face as he crossed his arms. He already knew that, but it felt like there was something else and whether Kaname was aware of it or not he could taste it in his blood. Kaname slid his cool gaze over the hunter to see he was deep in thought, probably trying to remember what it was exactly that happened before turning around.

"Don't worry about Kiryuu…You didn't hurt me and I gave you my blood since you had such trouble sleeping."

And with that Kaname was out the door leaving behind an even more confused Zero. Kaname had never been kind to him and to suddenly have him say that just didn't add up. He glared after his retreating form allowing him to escape this time, but next time he would corner him and make him talk.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

TBC

**Liera:** Oh wow…this chapter is hmm…I hope it's good! I kindda like how it turned out…Now to start getting into the plot more and twisting Kaname-sama and Kiryuu-san up more! The end feels a little off to me so if you have a problem with it I'm sorry. /hugs zero/ We're finally cooperating together so I hope you keep reading and enjoying it. /bow/ Thank you all for the r&r!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Reviews, Reviews!**

**ben4kevin:** I always did wonder it myself in the actual VK manga why he protected her even though he was fully aware she was going to choose Kaname-sama. After writing this though I just kindda got it! Rofl. She's all he's got left and while he doesn't want to protect her for him, he still isn't going to let anything bad happen to her because he's not that kind of boy. Thank you for the kind review!

**Nightmarish Rose:** awww…as much as I would love to write her out of the story, I need her for this one. I'll probably write another one without her if that'll make you happy. Lol Thanks for reading! ^^

**Firefox:** Oh wow thank you! ^^ I'm flattered you think so! I just wanted to try something different and I'm really glad people are responding to it so well. Sidenote: You're name makes me giggle because I have an rp character I refer to as firefox. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**irmina:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.

**LuanRina: **/blushes/ Mou you're flattering me! I'm not that good and I'm really happy you are enjoying this story so far. I'm also sorry about misspelling your name on the first review. I put the 'a' and the 'n' in the wrong places! And Yuuki isn't that bad and I can deal with her as long as I'm writing her. But I need her for this fic and so I'll continue to use her. Besides…Kaname-sama and Kiryuu-san need a cheerleader lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Mpiedz**: You're very welcome and thanks for returning to read it. ^^ I wanted to make Kaname-sama out to be manipulative…but he's not coming out that way for me rofl! I'm getting a more confused and flustered Kaname whose plan is slowly changing and he's not sure if he likes it or not. And Zero? Of course he will be hard to get, but he is a curious sort so…you'll see! Thank you reading and reviewing!

**Jadestonedreams:** Thank you. ^^ I'm really glad you are enjoying it so far. Thank you for reading and reviewing as always. ^^

**Love332:** I was always thinking there was no way he could possibly be sane after becoming a vampire…I'm glad you are enjoying the broken view point of Zero. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**yukishira:** And here I thought I was doing a bad job with the build up, lol! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.


	4. Chapter 4

My Life to your Life

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes:**_ I would like to say thank you as always to my reviewers who are still reading this story. I'm still having trouble with a few of my tense wording, but I'm slowly getting better thanks to all of you and my good friend Jezz-Ra! I'm also sorry for getting this chapter out so late…I was having a little trouble with lack of net, but I didn't forget you guys!

So! Let's get this chapter moving, ne? Hope you all enjoy and as always reviews are at the bottom of the chapter.

**Story Start**

Almost an entire week had went by since Kaname last allowed Zero to be alone with him. The pureblood was deeply confused by Zero's bloodlust behavior. Most vampires would be violent and ruthless, not gentle nor kind and only get worse when they had their first taste of such a rarely given gift. He spent those days trying to understand why Zero was acting the way he was and he turned up nothing. Kaname was beyond frustrated and the only other way he could understand this…whatever the hell it was…was to go to Zero and ask him directly. But, he couldn't just go up to the hunter and casually asked why he did _that_.

Zero would surely pull Bloody Rose on him and shoot for even saying such words to him. Kaname had pulled his next book out on bloodlust behaviors since there were a few books written by vampires to have a better understanding on those they turned, when he heard a knock at his door. Not really wanting to stop in the middle of the paragraph he was reading, Kaname gave the door a mental tug in order to open it and sure enough Takuma came walking in holding a few letters for the pureblood.

"Evening Kaname-sama!"

Kaname nodded his head in acknowledgment as he continued to read while Takuma pulled up a chair to wait until he was ready to speak. They only had a few more hours of daylight left before their classes started and he would walk passed Zero again. Lately the hunter had been trying to speak to him, but due to his own nature it just ended with Kaname infuriating him with a few words and causing him storming off. Takuma had begun to shuffle through the letters when his hand stopped on one that had rather messy handwriting and carried the scent of blood.

"Kaname-sama…this…"

The pureblood lifted his head at the scent recognizing it almost instantly and he frowned while closing his book. He took the letter from Takuma who appeared to be a little confused as to who would do something as distasteful as to write a letter to Kaname in someone's blood. As the pureblood read the letter, what ever small amount of color he had was gone in the span of seconds. This deeply bothered Takuma since nothing ever worried Kaname.

"Is everything-"

"Get a few trusted nobles and have them patrol tonight along with Seiren. It seems we will have a guest tonight and he will be bringing a lot of friends…"

Taking the letter, Kaname began to head out of his room as Takuma stood and tried to follow him. Just what was going on and who would want to attack Cross Academy? What was Kaname not telling them? The pureblood no longer had the time to worry about Zero's behavior. The game had started and he was making a bold starting move.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Zero growled as he leaned against the walls the separated the Moon Dorms from the campus and crossed his arms. The damn pureblood had been avoiding him like the plague for the past couple of days and it was really agitating the hunter. Just what was he hiding? Did he do something stupid or say something that made him change his mind about letting him drink from him? Zero rolled his eyes. As if life would be that merciful and allow him to stop tasting the blood of another…although he was loathe admitting it, but Kaname had this delicious, sinful taste that always made the hunter quiver in a way that was not just revulsion.

He huffed as he glared at the rabid pack of Night class fans and obediently they fell back. Too bad Yuuki hadn't mastered the art of stopping people with just a glare. The poor girl was getting trampled, yet again, as she frantically blew her whistle and tried to get the Day Class students to fall in line. They pushed and shoved, but they never actually made it passed the girl and when she blew her whistle for the sixth time, the gates began to open and those of the Night Class began filing out. The crowd made way for them, excitedly yelling at their favorites of the class when Zero narrowed his eyes.

Where was Kaname?

The usual faces were there, but Kaname and a few of his close knit group were missing. It's not like the pureblood to miss seeing Yuuki no matter how much they hated each other. The brunette must have been thinking the same thing for she turned a questioning gaze to Zero and the hunter shrugged his shoulders. She glared at him briefly before pushing back some of the bolder students as Zero closed his eyes. Something didn't feel right…something was nagging at Zero from the back of his thoughts and he really wasn't comfortable with it. It mixed with his hunter senses and it made his vampire instincts twist.

When the crowd had cleared, Yuuki approached Zero as they made their way back to the chairman's office to get ready for their patrols tonight. Yuuki was fidgeting beside him trying to figure out what was wrong with her beloved Kaname while Zero tried to ignore whatever this odd feeling was he was getting in the back of his thoughts. He had other things to worry about, like getting that pureblood to talk and he just realized he had the best way of getting his attention. He always came whenever blood was spilled so if he spilled a little blood then the pureblood would come no matter what.

"Yuuki, you go on ahead…I'll catch up. I forgot to do something…"

"You'd better hurry Zero…I don't want to even smell what the chairman is cooking up tonight!"

She stuck her tongue out while making a face and it made Zero smirk. He could not blame her on that. When he was sure she was inside the house safely, he walked a distance and pulled out a dagger he kept at his ankle under his uniform pants. It wasn't enchanted with any of the hunter spells he used on his other weapons like his gun and what not, but this would serve its purpose. Making a thin cut in the palm of his hand, Zero barely flinched from the pain as he watched the blood trail down his hand, feeling more than stupid for doing this.

Why was it so important for him to know if he made a fool of himself or not? He shook his head as his senses starting picking up the aura of a nearby vampire. He casually licks the blood that trailed around his wrist before the wound healed when he stopped and frowned. That was not one of the Night Class. He almost didn't have time to pull Bloody Rose when a level E jumped from the tree to pounce him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

On the other side of the campus, Kaname was turning one of the stupid level E vampires to dust with just a glare as he looked over Aidou, who had paused after his attack. The blonde had making a flurry of icy ground spikes to counter the leaping and hand impaled a good majority of them with deadly accuracy. Aidou was just allowing the ice spikes to melt into the ground when he picked up a scent hidden within the breeze.

"…Is it me, or does something smell incredibly delicious?"

Kaname frowned as Kain took a moment to test the air. The pureblood suddenly grew uncomfortable once he took in whatever it was Aidou had smelled. He knew that scent from anywhere. A few gun shots rang out in the air confirmed his suspicions and his heart suddenly fell. Yuuki was _always_ with the hunter no matter what and without a second thought he was moving towards those sounds.

"Get rid of the rest of these uninvited guests if you would. We do not need to endanger the campus anymore than it already is."

"But…What about you Kaname-sama?"

Kaname just gave the blonde a look before he was off. Aidou glared feeling a little useless as Kain tugged him back so they could continue to hunt the levels E vampires that made it into the campus. Aidou could never understand what it was about that girl that always made Kaname always run to her although that scent just now…it definitely was not from Yuuki. Just who was Kaname rushing to go help?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Zero sidestepped a leaping claw attack from one of the insane vampires as he clutched Bloody Rose tight to fire a round off at the offending level E. The plan was to lure Kaname or one of his lackeys here to take him to the pureblood and instead he got a large group of level E vampires. Just what the hell was going on here? Zero ducked a side swipe of elongated claws and managed to take a step back to avoid a downwards swipe before he managed to shoot the vampire down. He was getting pissed by the second since they didn't seem to be letting up. He grit his teeth and knew he had to bear with it since he was not going to back down with Yuuki and the Chairmen so close by.

The rest of the vampires had been watching him warily, some moving about debating their next move since they knew he could take them out with one shot. Zero was sure to keep his back to a tree in order to keep them all in his line of vision, but one and slinked away from him. Without warning , the female level E leapt up on his side and latched onto the side of his neck with the anti vampire brand causing Zero to scream. It stung her like hell to bite down on that side, but she would not let go even as Bloody Rose was aimed at her head. Zero had been caught slightly off guard since one of them made a move as if it were going to attack him when this one just leapt at him from the shadows.

His hand almost froze, but he quickly shook off that memory and he pulled the gun up to her head before pulling the trigger and the hammer hit nothing. Zero's eyes widen not realizing he had ran out of bullets and cursing loudly before bashing the wench in her head with the hilt of the gun. The vampires surrounding them all gave various degrees of snickering as they closed in the on the hunter. Zero narrowed his eyes and forced the vampire on him backwards and into a branch that stuck out impaling her and freeing him. He grabbed the side of his neck as he flinched in pain never thinking one would be dumb enough to bite the brand and reached for his knife.

He didn't think his un-warded knife was going to do much damage, but like hell he was going to become a snack for these bastards. By the time Kaname made it to where Zero was, his blood filled the area and there were piles of dust everywhere. By this time, screams had erupted all around the campus since of course there were some simple Day Class students who just had to sneak out to see their beloved Night Class only to run into some of the level E. Kaname knew the others would handle it since right now he had to find the hunter in order to make sure both he and Yuuki were safe.

He followed a loud battle cry since it was just too much blood in the air to find him that way, to see Zero fighting off his last six vampires. He had a gash over his right eye and his neck was bleeding heavily as he cradled his left arm. Judging from the way he was covered in ash, there were a lot more than just the six he was now fighting. Not uttering one word, Kaname easily shattered each and every one of those vampires as he walked up calmly with his arms crossed.

"Really Kiryuu if you wanted my attention that badly, all you had to do was come up to me directly."

Zero glared at him as he sunk against a tree and wiped his face from some of the blood and ash. He looked paler than usual and Kaname had to frown when he noticed the place he was bitten. Bloody Rose laid on the ground forgotten somewhere for the moment and the little dagger he was carrying looked as if it had seen better days. Zero looked a mess, but it seemed like he was more than satisfied with the fight he had put up.

"Well…I didn't know I was gonna draw a bunch of damn level E to me…Why are they even on the campus?" 

Kaname was making his way over to the hunter as he closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Even though he was a bloody mess, Kaname was he so relieved to know that Zero was safe. He didn't understand and just like he thought the confusion was back by just simply being around him. Just what was Zero doing to him?

"Where's Yuuki?"

"Inside…Sent her in before I was jumped…good thing too cause she would've been upset and drew their attention…"

Kaname knelt down in front of him and shook his head. It seemed Zero was too tired to be his usual grumpy self and he had to say he was more than relieved to know that Yuuki was safe with Cross. He was leaning over to check Zero's wounds when the hunter flinched and looked up. Before Kaname could speak, Zero quickly pulled him flush against him and threw them to side before the tree he was just leaning against was reduced to splinters.

"Kiryuu?"

"Damn and here I thought the little level D wouldn't be able to sense me though I must admit that I'm impressed with the effects of this elixir."

Kaname froze at the deep, silky voice that issued from the darkness before he slowly got up from Zero. So his enemy was using some sort of blocking elixir? Kaname growled threateningly as it fell together as to why he couldn't find his uninvited guest. He was looking about wearily as Zero slowly pulled himself up and pulled Bloody Rose back by the chain he had it on.

"Kuran duck!"

Kaname nimbly dodged the blood whip that had lashed out from the darkness as Zero quickly reloaded his gun. How was it Zero could sense him and he couldn't pick up a thing? Ah…it must have been his hunter senses. Good thing too or else Kaname really would be fighting blind.

"Oh? So this little pet of yours isn't hampered like all others?"

"He's not my pet. Really...if you think I will not be able to find you then you are sadly mistaken…Rido."

The voice gave a dark chuckle as the whip lashed out again and again, Kaname dodging with no effort since he could at least make out the sound of it before it struck. This game was getting really annoying really fast and as soon as he found the bastard he would take out his heart with his bare hands. His last leap from dodging the deadly whip put him next to Zero and the hunter knocked him down by sweeping his arm to hit his legs from under him. Caught off guard once again tonight, Kaname fell to his back just as a whip from behind lashed out and almost took off his head. Zero wasted no time firing a few rounds into the darkness earning a pained yelp for his efforts.

"Bastard! You're a hunter!"

Rido snarled as Kaname glared and sent a wave of kinetic energy his way, using his hearing to pin point this bastard and end the game. But all he got was a snicker from him and he cursed under his breath. Kaname was not enjoying being toyed with like he was some fool. He growled as he let his anger get the best of him as he let out a kinetic blast in the area.

"Don't be so upset…I'll be back Kaname…I was unaware of your little hunter pet and I am currently ill equipped to face him…oh but you can bet your pretty little head I'll be back…"

The voice gave a crazed laugh before the presence just vanished all together and Zero laid flat on his back taking a deep breath. That pureblood had a suffocating aura and it pained him to even try to stand up against his imposing will, slightly thankful that the fool didn't even mention he was under his control during the fight. Kaname looked behind him to see Zero breathing heavily as Bloody Rose went limp in his hand. The presence of the level E vampires had vanished as he knelt beside the hunter.

"You…Why did you protect me?"

Zero snorted as he closed his eyes not entirely sure himself why he protected the pureblood himself, but just this once he swallowed his pride and opened hazy lilac eyes tinted with a hint of red as he focused on Kaname.

"It was instinct more than anything…I felt the bastard and was confused as to why you didn't and you didn't even sense the attack so I pulled you outta the way. Hell I may dislike you, but if I really wanted you dead…I would have shot you with Bloody Rose as soon as I got my hands on'er…"

He closed his eyes again, feeling dizzy as hell as he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. Kaname frowned as Zero started to flush slightly. Something was wrong with hunter. Carefully he reached out a hand to help the hunter up and Zero jerked away from him. He felt funny...it was like something was trying to worm its way into his mind, but it was having a ton of interference from somewhere.

"Kiryuu don't be so stubborn. You need help and I'm here to give it."

Reluctantly, Zero allowed Kaname to lift his arm around his neck and heft him up to carry him inside. He closed his eyes as he took in the scent of the pureblood, not realizing he was leaning more in to nuzzle the left side of his neck as his fangs made they known. He smelt so delicious and he was suddenly so hungry. Kaname stiffed slightly when he felt the hunter's fangs and studiously tried to ignore him. Now was not the time for him to be taking blood from him.

"Kuran…"

Kaname shut his eyes as the hunter held his neck a little tighter but it went slack because he was still weak. Despite his thirst rearing up and hissing at him, he was more or less able to ignore it due to many years of repressing it. He needed to know what happened that night he fed from him. It felt like he was forgetting something important, though what could have happened that made him want to remember so badly?

"What happened that night? I know I fed from you, but what did I do really?"

Kaname was trying to ignore him, but he had a right to know. When Kaname went to open his mouth to say what happened, he saw Yuuki running out towards them with the chairman right behind her. It was obvious he had made her stay inside the house and she was upset, but he little ire fizzled when she saw the bloodied Zero.

"What happened to him! What's going on Kaname-senpai!"

"It seems we had a few uninvited guests here and Kiryuu bit off a little more than he could chew."

Zero made a tired noise as he kept his head down to keep her from worrying about him. He needed to feed and it was a losing battle as his head started to pound. When was a vampire bite so bad it made his head hurt? Was that how it felt all those years ago when Shizuka bit him? His vision began to swim as he was suddenly in and out of the conversation taking place. Kaname was covering up his tracks of course not telling them there was another pureblood stalking this place before he blacked out completely. Just what the hell was happening to him?

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Liera: Well! This went in a whole different direction than I started out! So much for Zero cornering Kaname…heh…but! It works out because well..hmm…I can't really say since it'll give away the next chapter but it should be good and yes Rido is the bad guy because…well…Rido is a sexy bad guy and I have a weakness for mismatched eyes./blushes/ Again I'm terribly sorry with being so late in the updates, but there was a small issues with lack of net, but I'm back! Well here's to another chapter and I should be back on my updating schedule.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Reviews, Reviews!

Amari-Chan: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

ben4kevin: Thank you! /bow/ I want their romance to start out slow with a little attempted action in between that draws them together. /nod/ I'm really satisfied with how people are responding to this side of Zero-kun! It lets me know I'm doing a good job! Thank you as always for reading and reviewing.

irmina: Thank you! I was nervous when I wrote that scene wondering how everyone would react, but I'm very glad you enjoyed it. It will be a rocky start, but our favorite boys will come together eventually. And I think Yuuki would make an awesome cheerleader for them because she seems like that kind of person. /nod/ Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I will continue this. /bow/

LuanRina: I'm glad my update cheered you up! /happy dance/ And I love your reviews because they make me smile. Also hope uni runs smoothly for you and you like the little v day present I wrote at the spur of the moment. I'm very happy you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your great reviews and reading my story!

Love332: lol I'm glad you are getting a kick outta this story! A flustered Kaname-sama is always a fun Kaname-sama and when Zero-kun finds out that it was he who kissed Kaname first, all the fun shall start mwaha. Er…/ahem/ Thank for reading and reviewing as always!

bloody child: Awww thank you…I personally think I fail at doing Kaname-sama. Lol I'm trying to keep him in character as best as I can, but I just can't write down strategic things. But I'm glad you like how I'm writing him.

blensh-lq: lol Corner him he shall…but will you like what happens after he is cornered?

mpiedz: I think everyone wants Zero to corner him lol…but then this would have to be a Zero x Kaname fic then…/shrugs/ I'm thinking this will be a flip the roles every so often thing.


	5. Chapter 5

My Life to Your Life

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes**_: Wow! I'm really surprised people liked my crummy little fight scene lol. It truly is one of my weaknesses. But I guess like they say practice makes perfect. /nod/ so! Zero-kun passed out after a nasty bite to his brand…wonder what's happening to our pretty lil hunter…will Kaname-sama tell him the truth about that night? What is Rido planning? Find out next on mltyl! /ahem/ hah had too much fun with that! XD

This is a treat for my readers since I was so late in updating chapter four. Good thing this one was written up after I finished four right? Lol Please enjoy and I'll be back soon with chapter six!

_Anything in italic is more or less thoughts and are probably coming from a cute silver-haired hunter since the majority of them shall be out of the paragraphs._

Reviews at the bottom as always!

**Story Start**

Chaos was all over the campus from last night's attack and the noble class of vampires had their hands full with erasing memories and cleaning up the traces of those that weren't so lucky in escaping. Aidou was mumbling to himself as he flopped down in the lobby finally after a wasted night. Kaname hadn't come back since he went to check on the Cross girl and he was trying to cover his worry by over evaluating that scent last night. He knew Yuuki's scent and hell even had a taste of her blood once upon a time ago because he was trying to freak her out and the one he caught last night was not hers. Yuuki had a pure, light scent that reminded you of fresh snow with a mix of something warm like cinnamon or some other happy flavor like that. The scent last night was definitely a male scent. There was something dark about it, but not dark in the sense of evil…it was like an alluring musk with a touch of sweet jasmine and it smelt delicious.

But all that did was make him frown. What guy on campus had a scent like that and why would Kaname even bother with looking for it? Aidou growled as he ran a hand through his hair making Kain look at him. He could see how antsy his cousin had gotten when Kaname left, but knowing him, he was probably picking apart what it was he smelt yesterday and if his hunch was right…he would be making a fool of himself come Monday morning and he would have to bail him out of trouble…again.

"Whatever it is Hanabusa…leave it alone."

Crystal blue eyes snapped to attention before he glared at his cousin and stood up. Aidou wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that Kain knew him so well. He needed to know who it was Kaname was rushing off to protect as well as why all those level E's just attacked the campus.

"What makes you think I'm messing with anything? I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. It was a long night…"

Kain frowned as he watched Aidou head up the stairs to his dorm before letting out an annoyed sigh. Aidou was up to something and he just couldn't put his finger on it. Hopefully he could figure it out and put a stop to it before it got too out of control.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was a long night of explaining and sorting things out between Kaname, the chairman, and Yuuki. With Zero passing out just as Yuuki reached them made the brunette panic and almost hit the verge of tears. The chairman easily calmed and after getting cleaned up and into a bed, Kaname told them what was going on. The pureblood was most surprised that Rido would attack like that and even more so because of the way he had blocked him from his senses. There weren't a lot of things that had the ability to hide a pureblood like Rido that effectively as that one had and it bothered Kaname. He could strike at any time in any place and he would not know about it until it was too late. If it weren't for Zero, he would have been the one who was shattered instead of the tree.

He sighed as he watched the hunter sleep. He was sitting at his desk by the window in his room leaning on his hand with a tired expression. It was already awkward that he was in the hunter's room again and it just became even more uncomfortable because he was watching him. Something was wrong with the hunter and he wasn't sure if it was of the brand on his neck mixing with whatever venom that female vampire was carrying or if it was just her. He had already calmed the headache and small fever he had developed and now all he needed was for him to wake up so he could feed him and be on his merry way.

Kaname laid his head on his arms as he looked at the sleeping Zero. He was making him feel things that only should have been reserved for his beloved Yuuki. Why was he doing this to him? Did he already know and just enjoying his turmoil from afar? Kaname had to shake his head at that thought. Zero was never the type to do that. With a heavy huff, Kaname forces himself to get up and head back to the Moon Dorms to check the damage there. As much as he wanted to see Zero wake up, there was just too much that had happened that needed his attention. What ever it was that hunter was doing to him could be put on hold until he finished this game. He was making his way to the door when he heard a soft sound from Zero causing him to turn around and look at him once more. He really did look much younger in his sleep. Kaname sighed softly knowing he was going to kick himself later for staying here as he reclaimed his seat to settle in watching Zero.

"Just what are you doing to me Zero?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was well into the evening hours of the next day when Zero was able to open his eyes. His body was tightening in hunger and he could smell that Kaname was close by. He shut his eyes again as he viciously fought off his hunger while trying to keep his thoughts in order. Something had happened in his dreams and it was bad…really bad, but the hunger was clouding his thoughts and making it hard to remember why it was so bad. He had to tell Kaname…it was important since it concerned him and Yuuki, but he just couldn't pull up what is was. Zero made a pained noise and it snapped the pureblood out of his thoughts. He hadn't meant it, but he had dozed off at the table and was cursing himself for staying here so long.

When he looked over to see Zero, he found that the hunter was curled up on his side, wheezing painful trying to throw off the grips of hunger as he held himself. Kaname could never understand how it was Zero could fight his thirst off for so long. All he was doing was killing himself by pushing the limit on how long he could go without drinking. Kaname was pretty sure Zero already knew he was in his room, but he didn't get why he wasn't yelling at him or something.

"Kiryuu?"

A pained hiss was his response and he frowned as he made his way over to the bed. Zero was holding himself and shivering while muttering something softly. Kaname was almost afraid that his fever had spiked and he was hallucinating again, but that wasn't the case. He touched Zero's hand and the hunter flinched.

"S-s-something's wrong…can't remember…get out of here Kuran."

"Of course something is wrong. You were injected with venom by a level E and your body was cut up rather badly. You need to feed and see if my blood will help you to purge it."

Kaname sat on the bed as Zero shook his head. Something in his thoughts just felt wrong and he did not trust himself biting Kaname right now. He could feel Kaname start to uncurl him from his ball and he whimpered from being taken from his protective shell. He knew his eyes were fully crimson and that fighting against him was useless, but he felt strange. His head was fuzzy and it was scaring the hell out of him that he couldn't get his thoughts together in a proper order. He had to tell him…_something_…but oh he was so thirsty and Kaname was right there. With a little help, Zero was half sitting in Kaname's lap as he tilted his head to give the hunter better access.

"Wh-why…Kuran…what…"

"Sssh. Just drink. I'll tell you whatever it is you wish to know, but you need to heal first."

Zero made a noise as he moved closer to place he always sunk his fangs into and teased the skin there with a soft swipe from his tongue. Kaname resolved he was not going to react this time and shut his eyes tightly as he Zero slowly bit into his neck. A breathless sound escaped his lips as Zero began to feed. The fog in his mind cleared for a brief moment alerting him that something was clearly wrong with him and that the venom from that female level E was not venom at all, but it was all forgotten under the pain of thirst and hunger for the pureblood currently squirming in his arms.

_Squirming? Since when did Kuran squirm in my arms?_

Kaname tried so hard not to move or anything, but the way his lips and tongue worked his neck to make his pulse quicken in order to make his blood pump faster was driving him crazy. When Zero wrapped a hand in his brown tresses, Kaname was more than happy to tilt his head to give him more access. Zero was always so loving when he took blood from him and he always made it feel so sensual that Kaname soon found himself wrapped up in a all sorts of pleasurable sensations that he never realized he made a sound.

"_Zero…"_

At the sound of his name, the hunter froze. Kaname had _never_ called him by his first name. Slowly he began to become more aware of his surroundings and slowly began to remove his fangs from Kaname's neck earning a soft, disappointed sound. He found he was sitting on Kaname's lap with a hand in his hair and his neck bared to him. More on instinct, he licked the bloody mess up and it caused Kaname to whimper and shiver.

_What the hell?_

When Zero pulled back to fully look at Kaname, he swore his jaw hit the floor. Kaname was flushed and panting slightly while his eyes were shut tightly as he held onto Zero by his waist. In the back of his mind, he felt some sore of twisted pride that he reduced the proud and mighty Kaname into this blushing delectable being in front of him, but the rest of his thoughts were more horrified at how this was happening. He noticed Kaname had opened an eye to look at him and Zero felt himself go red as he let go of the pureblood.

"Wh-wh-what the hell is going on!"

Kaname swallowed as he tried to calm his body down and rein in his thoughts long enough so he could answer the blushing hunter who looked to be on the verge of flailing like a mad man. He could hear Zero's heart beating powerfully behind his chest and he could hear the blood flowing through his veins and for a moment he was a little too distracted by the sound. Zero had always smelled so sweet and he hated himself for always wanting a taste. Kaname's eyes glazed a hungry red and Zero stopped when he saw that look. Just what was going on here?

"…you still wish to know what happened that night, don't you?"

Zero slowly nodded his head unsure if he really wanted to know now. Kaname was acting strange it was bothering him greatly. He knew there was something he wanted to tell him, but it was forgotten as the pureblood gazed at him with those piercing eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he almost thought Kaname was putting him under his spell. Why? It was the only question still ringing in his thoughts as Kaname moved closer to him.

_Why did he stop me from shooting myself that day?_

_Why does he want me to be the one to protect Yuuki?_

_Why is he letting me drink his blood?_

_Why…is he staring at me so intensely? _

Kaname tilted Zero's head down to meet his before his lips brushed against his in a soft, chaste kiss. Zero was sure his brain had short circuited or something. Kaname was _kissing_ him! Why was Kaname kissing him! No, no…more importantly, why did his kiss feel so familiar? When the memory struck Zero, he pulled away from Kaname as if he were on fire knowing full well he was blushing from ear to ear.

"What the hell Kuran! What's going on! Why-…why…"

"You kissed me that night because I had bit my lip…you smelt my blood and on instinct you reacted…"

Zero was shaking his head and Kaname had a feeling this was going to end badly. If he knew the hunter was going to catch his attention like this, then he would have left him alone to rot. But now, he understood why he was so confused and why the hunter could undo him so easily. Kaname had been stupid to think that Yuuki would be the only person he would want. He gave a humorless chuckle as he allowed Zero to slide off his lap, but not before leaning in to lick the blood off the corner of his mouth that was lingering there causing the boy to flinch in his arms.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you Kiryuu. I know it was just a mistake on your part."

"So…why did you…just kiss me? Stop with the damn games and just tell me the truth for once!"

He glared at Kaname still a deep scarlet color and Kaname just chuckled darkly. He turned to full him face him fully as he eyed him like a predator would look at its prey and Zero wasn't sure if he liked that look. Why in the seven hells was he not trying to shoot Kaname right now? The pureblood had tucked some hair behind his ear before he finally spoke.

"You asked what you did and I showed you. If I had simply told you, you would have thought I was lying."

Zero glared at Kaname, but he couldn't help himself. It was his typical reaction to anything even though he was still sporting a deep blush. He looked away from that hungry gaze and focused on his hands. He was starting to get confused now. Why was Kaname kissing him if he loved Yuuki? Why would he even let him live if he kissed him! Kaname should have surely cut him down or something!

"I don't get it. Why didn't you cut me down then? I'm pretty damn sure you just don't let people do that whether you're sharing your blood or not!"

"True enough, but that would have been a waste since it seems I need you more than ever."

Zero rolled his eyes as he turned around to place his feet on the floor. Of course…he was being stupid and over thinking things again. Kaname only needed him to protect Yuuki and nothing else. He was just the knight meant to protect his queen. His face twisted up at that thought and he got off the bed to walk over to his dresser to grab something…anything just so he could be away from the pureblood. He surprised himself when he realized he was more upset that Kaname only saw him as a pawn in his game more than him being with Yuuki. Since when the hell did that change?

Kaname had caught the look that was displayed on Zero's face as he walked away from him. He didn't know what he was doing anymore…his plan was quickly falling apart because of this boy. In all reality he should have just slit that pale throat and ended his misery a long time ago, but he just couldn't do it. He had always believed it was because it would make his dear little Yuuki cry because she favored this boy so much, but it seemed that wasn't the case at all. He had always been drawn to this silver haired hunter and the first time he let him drink from his sealed his fate.

"Heh…course you need me…I'm the only one you could use to protect Yuuki and it seems like I'm the only one who can fight whoever this Rido bastard is."

His hands found Bloody Rose and he pulled his beloved weapon from the drawer and began to take it apart to clean it. It was just something to keep himself busy and distracted. It was confusing the hell out of him as to why it bothered him that he meant nothing to Kaname. Something was truly wrong with the hunter it seemed. He wanted the pureblood to need him like he seemed to need Yuuki. At that Zero gave a snort because the idea was simply ridiculous. A hunter wanting a vampire to care….that level E must've screwed with his head more than he thought.

"…If it were as simple as that then I would not be here."

Zero flinched as he felt a clawed tipped finger trail against his bare shoulder as Kaname leaned in and whispered in his ear. He kept his hands moving correctly placing the pieces back together if just a little shaky as he swallowed thickly trying to ignore that strange heat that sprang out of no where from Kaname being close.

_Gotta be from me drinking his blood. Get a grip Kiryuu…_

Kaname gave a longing sigh as he laid his head on Zero's shoulder making the hunter stare at the top of his head with wide eyes. What the hell! Since when was Kaname comfortable enough to get this close to him and not care that Zero could possibly shoot him with Bloody Rose? Hell! When did Zero relax around him in the first place! Things were getting too weird for the hunter and he needed to escape like right now. Zero quickly reassembled Bloody Rose and moved away from Kaname.

"Look…I don't know what the hell is going on or why…any of this is happening…but…"

His voice trailed off as Kaname caught him with those eyes again and Zero felt a lump develop in his throat. There was something in his gaze that kept him staring and he just couldn't bring himself to look away. Kaname advanced on him, but Zero backed up against the wall pinning himself. Kaname smirked as he leaned in to stroke his cheek and whisper in his ear.

"Its confusing, isn't it? The strange emotions welling up within you leaving you breathless and feeling vulnerable in front of people you'd rather not see…heh…you have done this to me since I gave you my blood the first time and I wish I could understand why…"

Zero just stood completely still trying to ignore the pureblood's silky voice as it struck a chord deep inside him that had him aching to feel his kiss again. He didn't like this…it was scaring the hell out of him and he pushed up against Kaname in an effort to get him away from him. He didn't know what was going on anymore. He couldn't make sense of it. Kaname easily pulled Zero's hands off him and pinned them to the wall above his head making the hunter's eyes widen as he dipped his head close to his neck.

"Kuran don't!"

He inhaled deeply and let out a mournful sound wanting so badly to taste the writing boy in front of him, but he settled for a long lick on his neck purring at his taste. He was brought back to his senses by a terrified noise the hunter made and found him looking away with his eyes shut tight. Kaname could almost kick himself when realize he was imposing his will on Zero. He was making him feel the confusion he was causing within and he pulled back quickly. His eyes faded back to the regular color as Zero looked at Kaname so confused. He had wanted the pureblood to bite him and it freaked him out badly.

"…I'll see you tomorrow Kiryuu…you'll still need to feed."

Kaname turned and began to walk out of the room as Zero tried to get himself together. Everything was turning out to be a mixed jumble of thoughts, feelings, and sensations. What just happened? Zero hadn't realized that he had slid down the wall and was watching Kaname leave. He didn't want to let him leave, but it was just added onto the rapidly growing list of his confusion. What just happened?

"Kuran…what's going on!"

He stopped at the door and looked back at the hunter who was looking at him with expressive lilac eyes that he had never seen before. He looked so vulnerable and fragile looking that it made his breath catch. Zero was so tragically beautiful and he was breaking the boy more.

"We were attacked by rabid level E's that were released by…-"

"That's not what the hell I mean and you know Kuran! What the hell are you doing to me?"

Kaname sighed as he leaned on the door framing desperately wishing he had the answers for the hunter, but not having them.

"If I knew…I would gladly tell you…but alas…this is the only answer that eludes me. Goodnight Zero."

Kaname left swiftly as Zero watched him go. He could feel a peculiar buzzing the back of his head, but that was ignored as he just stared at the spot Kaname just left. That was the second time he called him by his first name tonight. What is changing between the hunter and the pureblood?

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Liera:** Hmmm…I'm not sure what to think of this chapter lol! I guess it's alright…I guess. /giggles nervously/ I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and this time it seems Zero is the confused one xD…dunno how that happened…I'm starting to think that this fic is writing itself and I'm just along for the ride. We'll! Here's to the next chapter!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Reviews Reviews!**

sweetsour-bubblegum: xD Well he did manage to attract a little bit more attention than he originally started out, but hey! He still got Kaname in the end lol. Thanks for r&r!

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: I'm glad you think so! Thank you for reading!

mpiedz: lol I do love Rido-sama and his eyes are awesome. I also love Senri too! But hmm…you've got a point with a jealous Kaname-sama…I think I can work something out for you! Thankies for r&r!

be4kevin: Everyone is curious as to what is wrong with Zero-rin! And I'm glad you think the chapter is awesome. I hope this chapter came out faster than the last one. Thank you as always for r&r.

Epsilon16: Thank you for the kind comment on my crummy fight scene! xD I thought it was terrible since I'm so weak at writing those. I'm glad you enjoyed it and thank you for r&r!

LuanRina: Oh dear…your reviews always make me smile. I'm very pleased you are enjoying this story so much and sorry that the last chappy was so late! Rido is a great bad guy since he's so damn crazy lol, but yes…you are another one who thinks my fight scene was good…so I'm very pleased with the results. Ihope Zero's reaction to what happened that night was to your liking and then some. Time to change roles now! Lol Thanks for the review!

jadestonedreams: I'm glad you're still with me and still enjoying the story! Thank you very much!

bloody child: Oh yes…Aidou-kun is going to be very suspicious. /nods/ And I hope I don't screw Rido-sama up! He is like the perfect bad guy. Strong powerful and sexy. Bit sadistic, but eh who cares lol. Thanks for the r&r!

blensh-lq: xD Kaname-sama almost had him this chapter, but Zero slipped away oh poo…Kaname-sama will get that pretty little hunter just hang tight a little longer! Thank you for r&r.


	6. Chapter 6

My Life to Your Life

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hello again everyone! Just wanted to say sorry if the last chapter confused you. But that was kindda the point…to confuse and make you wonder just what it was Zero-rin was thinking…or possibly forgetting. To my reviewers you guys totally make my day with the comments you leave! Makes a writer really happy! And to mpiedz…your idea of a jealous Kaname-sama is really sticking with me so you will have one eventually!

Oh yes! LuanRina…she has a story on here with a rarely used take on Kaname-sama! I totally recommend her story. It's really good! Also…I'm sorry if Kaname-sama isn't aloof enough or seemingly cruel enough. It's my first fic playing with him and I'm trying my hardest to find some sort of common ground with him….so I apologize if he seems too soft. Another late chappy. /sighs/ I'm just fighting with the wording of it all…My Kaname-sama and Zero-rin muse have been lazy lately and my own original characters have been on parade. So let's finish this one a move onto the next!

_Zero's Personal Thoughts_

"_Kaname's Personal Thoughts"_

_/Telepathy/_

Reviews as always are at the bottom!

_**Disclaimers**__: Seems like it's time to renew these so you guys know…I do not own anything of VK save for the awesome Kaname-sama and Zero-rin picture I'm currently using as a background and even still it has the creator's name on it lol. So yes I do not own though I keep wishing to own the Kiryuu twins!_

**Story Start**

Zero wasn't sure how long he sat there, mentally sorting through the events of tonight. Kaname had called him by his first name which is something the pureblood had gone through great pains to avoid doing. He was also much more comfortable around Kaname which confused him utterly since he never trusted the pureblood from the first time they met. His head was starting to feel fuzzy again and he desperately needed to escape to a place where things still made sense. He made his way back to his bed and curled up in the sheets as he covered his mouth trying so hard to ignore the feelings he picked up from Kaname.

The pureblood was just as confused as he was and it felt worst because he felt as if he were failing Yuuki in someway by feeling anything for him. Why in the seven hells would Kaname feel anything for him? Zero buried his head under his pillows and tried not to think about how close Kaname was to biting him. He never thought he would even get it in his head to bite him. Zero shifted uneasily in his blankets and stopped the bad memories before they even started. This wasn't important anymore…it didn't mean anything…or so he thought.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname swiftly made his way back to his room in the Moon Dorms, safely away from every one and far, far away from Zero. He leaned against the shut door as he shakily ran a hand through his hair. He was so close to biting Zero. The hunter had aroused his hunger in ways he had never felt before. What was wrong with him? He had never lost control like that. And he kissed the hunter! What in the world possessed him to do such a thing? Kaname put a hand to his lips as he closed his eyes at the memory. He could slightly taste himself on the hunter's soft lips and the surprise etched on his features was marvelous.

No…this wasn't supposed to be happening like this! Zero was just supposed to be the one who guarded Yuuki until he could kill Rido! He didn't want her to fall into his hands because of his ridiculous infatuation with the human girl. But, now everything was slowly going awry. He was coming to care for the hunter and he didn't know why. He was rude and very disrespectful and damn stubborn. Even as he thought that, those few moments when he was open and showing just how vulnerable he could truly be came to mind and Kaname just sighed aloud. Zero wasn't as terrible as he thought and he knew his darling Yuuki wouldn't make up a story about Zero's seemingly non-existent kindness.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Takuma knocking at his door. The green eyed noble had been very worried about his friend especially since no one knew the real reason as to why the level E's actually attacked. He had managed to perform his duties as Kaname had asked of him, but he had to try and see if he could at least find out why his good friend was acting the way he was. It took Kaname a few moments to calm down since his fangs hurt so much he could taste his own blood, before he was able to school his flushed features back into the cool mask he always wore and opened the door for Takuma to enter.

"Is there something the matter Ichijou-kun?" 

"Nothing major Kaname-sama…but a lot of the others are curious as to what provoked an attack from so many level E's and how they were able to get into the school grounds."

Kaname said nothing as he put his arms behind his back and began to make his way to the window. He knew he was going to have to say some kind of answer for the others, but for once he just wasn't prepared. Kaname was slipping and he truly hoped no one was noticing it.

"A rival pureblood sent them after me. I didn't think the fool was bold enough to actually attack the innocents here, but then again he is an older vampire and does not agree with the new ways."

"I see…Is that all that is bothering you, Kaname-sama? Hanabusa said you had took off to check on Yuuki-chan. Is she safe?"

Kaname nodded his head as he gazed out the window allowing him to think it was Yuuki he was indeed rushing to when in fact that was not the case. He could hear Takuma give a sound of relief knowing that Yuuki was safe. Normally he would glare at a lower class vampire for even thinking of his Yuuki, but this was Takuma. He was the one who helped him sneak out of his grandfather's house to see her. He could understand why it was he worried for her.

"If it is not too much trouble, could you make an appearance to settle down the dorms? You have been gone since last night and while some will not admit it…it made them very unsettled."

"Of course. Thank you for the hard work Ichijou-san."

Takuma gave him a cheery smile before he left and shut the door allowing Kaname to sink back into his thoughts. He had to be even more careful than before since he could no longer deny that he did care for the hunter. Damn it…why did the rules always change when Kiryuu Zero was involved?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ai-Aidou-senpai! Wh-what are you doing?"

Monday afternoon was indeed a most unusual afternoon even for those of the Night Class. Yuuki wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do to handle a situation like this as Zero just kindda gaped at the scene playing out before him. Aidou, the blonde haired, blue eyed young noble class vampire who loved flirting with anything that moved, was currently hugging the life out of a majority of the male Day Class students. Kain had his hand on his forehead realizing this was the 'something stupid' Aidou was planning.

"Nope…you're not the one either…"

Aidou shoved a confused Day Class student out of his way as he went to the next one to pull him close so he could take a whiff of his scent, frowning when this wasn't the one he was looking for either. It _was_ here and he could still smell it, but with everyone out here it was hard as hell to just find the source exactly. Kain tried to reason with his absent-minded cousin, but Aidou waved him off and kept looking through the guys.

"Damn it…you're not it either…"

He shoves the poor guy off to the side and spotted Zero just glaring at him. He throws the hunter a deceptively cheery smile before it fades and he looks at him seriously as if contemplating something before he starts heading over to him.

_Oh hell no…_

Zero was not letting that freaky noble class vampire come near him. He'd sooner shoot Aidou than let him anywhere near him. He was a foot and a half away when Kain finally managed to grab him by the collar and drag him off. Kaname was coming out now and he was trying to spare his cousin a bit of his wrath from being such an idiot.

"He-hey! What's the big idea?"

Aidou glared at Kain who was throwing a look behind him, making the shorter blonde turn around and almost swallow his tongue. Kaname was walking out a little behind them, looking calm and collected as always when he looked to his side to see that Zero was watching him. His mask didn't falter as he found those lilac eyes searching his face even if he made him feel nervous. Zero was the first to break the eye contact by turning his head and looking to the side as he crossed his arms.

"Something's wrong with your lackey over there. He was running around sniffing the male students."

Aidou really wished at that moment he had the power to shrink as Kaname regarded him with a hiked eyebrow. What was going on with the blonde now? Kain just sighed softly and just knew this was going to be a long night. Kaname turns his attentions back to Zero and just tips his head slightly in thanks.

"I'll shall see what the problem is and have it taken care of Kiryuu."

And like that, the class was off with a sulking Aidou and slightly relieved Kain. After clearing up the Day Class students, Yuuki playfully punched Zero in the arm making the hunter grimace and rub the abused appendage ruefully.

"Since when did you and Kaname-senpai start getting along? The Day Class girls are getting mighty suspicious of you!"

Zero growled at Yuuki and she giggles playfully. She was actually rather happy that the two seemed to calm down whatever rivalry they had. He mumbled something darkly before shoving her to the side making her counter with a kick to his knee. 

"Ow! Yuuki what the hell?"

"You started it!"

She dashed off ahead after sticking her tongue out at him and laughing. Zero just shook his head at the simple minded girl, fully intent on chasing after her at his own pace when something prickled at his senses. It was powerful and familiar, just teetering on t he edge of his hunter senses. He looked around warily, still walking his same pace since he did not want to draw attention to whatever it was following them. He couldn't call out to Yuuki because it would make the poor girl nervous. Damn it…just what the hell was he doing back here?

Zero noticed that Yuuki was looking back at him when he had caught up and tried to get her back. She gave him a questioning glance and he idly waved her off trying to make it look like nothing was wrong when there was something very wrong. He was positive that none of the Night Class students knew he was here so that only left him to deal with the intruder. It was much preferred anyway. Slowly, he started to reach into his jacket for h is gun when his muscles suddenly locked up on him.

_What the hell?_

"_/Easy there ex-human…you wouldn't want to bring the girl any harm no would you?/"_

Zero's eyes went wide at the sound of the voice echoing in his thoughts. It gave a cold, cruel laugh as the young hunter could feel the cold wrapping around his spine. How the hell did this sicko get in his head? He grit his teeth and tried to forcefully move his arm, but it stayed in place much to his annoyance. Damn ex-humans for being so weak to control.

"_/Its so much more than just imposing my will on you…I have control over you period. The stupid level E bit the wrong side so it took some time for my little "gift" to reach you, but it's there now and implanted in your mind so that I may bring down my nephew once and for all./"_

_Nephew? This is Kuran's uncle?_

The voice chuckled as Zero watched his hand move on its own and out of his jacket. Rido had full control of his body without even possessing him. For the first time in a very long time, Zero was scared of this vampire. The attack on the school was just a ploy to gain control of someone close to the damned pureblood.

_Better me than Yuuki at least…_

"_/It is a damn shame that I couldn't grab that human girl he is so enamored with…She probably tastes as sweet as heaven…/"_

Rido makes a delighted purring sound in his thoughts and in turn it makes Zero sick to his stomach. He would not let anybody hurt Yuuki just to get to Kaname. He struggled within his thoughts trying to regain control of his body, when he started heading towards his dorm.

"_/It's too soon to just have you outwardly attack, my pet…I was just testing you out…/"_

Zero could almost see the sick smirk on his face even if he had no idea what he look like just yet. He guessed it was from the mental link that gave him the impression. He watched as he opened the doors to his own room and lay down on the bed. He hated this feeling of watching his own body moving without his consent.

"_/Oh don't even think about trying to go and warn Kaname-chan either…He won't be able to help you and…heh…you won't even remember that I was here. Til we meet again my pet./"_

The last coherent thought that passed in Zero's mind was him screaming he was no one's pet before he saw that damnable smirk again. The darkness Zero was soon plunged in was almost suffocating. He felt as if it were trying to snuff him out completely and he desperately tried to keep his hands clawed in that memory, but it was slowly slipping away the deeper he fell. Zero's last thought would have surprised him if he were to remember it later…

_Kaname…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Frowning slightly at the book he was reading, Kaname felt an odd pain from the side where Zero always fed from him. It had never done that before, so why now? He closes the book as he reaches a hand up to the spot and holds it in hopes of making the pain stop. Was there something wrong with him? He turns his gaze out the window when his hearing picks up Yuuki calling his name. It appeared she was looking for him since it seemed like he skipped out on patrol.

"_That's strange even for Kiryuu…After that attack, why would he leave Yuuki unguarded?"_

He narrowed his eyes as he extended his senses to locate Zero. He rarely used all his abilities while on school grounds, but something was nagging at him. He could feel a wave of fear coming from somewhere, but he wasn't exactly sure where the source was. Aidou turned around when he felt the familiar tug of power from Kaname, wondering who it was h e was looking for and could capture his attention so fully. It was unusual to see Kaname actually having to look for someone and it took Kain smacking him upside the head to get him to turn his attentions back to the teacher.

"Hanabusa…you're just asking for trouble right now…Leave it alone…I'm serious this time."

"I'm not doing anything…"

"Yet. Something is up I know, but if you keep sticking your nose in Kaname-sama's business…he's going to give you a punishment that even I can't save you from. If he needs us he'll tell us…now stop acting stupid and focus."

Aidou knew he was only looking out for him and didn't want him in any trouble, but he was just too curious for his own good. Kaname had been acting strange since that first night he found him with Zero and he glared at his notes. So he assumed the ex-human had something to do with Kaname's odd behavior. He'd get to the bottom of this eventually.

Kaname continued to gaze out of the window as he tried to pin point Zero. This was moving beyond being strange to him starting to worry. He never had trouble locating Zero before so why was he having problems now? There must have been something he was missing…Kaname barely noticed that class was over and that the others were leaving. His little group had stayed behind of course waiting for him to leave when he looked up.

"Is everything alright Kaname-sama?"

"Yes…I just lost myself in thought. Aidou, Kain. Go escort Yuuki back to her dorms. It's dangerous to have her out alone this time of night."

They both bowed their heads as Kaname stood and began to head out himself. Aidou bit his lip and tried to ignore the questions nagging in his head as Kain gave him a look that read "Shut up." He knew he would probably get slapped or something, but it was bothering him.

"Where is Kiryuu? Isn't he always with her?"

"…I do not know where he is, but I intend to find out."

Aidou watched as Kaname left, thinking the hunter was about to get what's coming to him, never suspecting that Kaname was more worried about his well-being than to try and murder him for leaving their precious girl unattended.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

When Zero woke up this time, morning had come and his head felt as if it was being beat on like a drum. It hurt to move and it felt heavy. He frowned when he looked down and realized he was still in his uniform. He always took his uniform off before bed. Zero froze as he tried to remember just when it was he got in last night. He was playing around with Yuuki on patrol as usual when he sensed something…after that. His eyes went wide as he dashed out of his room. Yuuki was with him and he couldn't remember what happened after seeing her go ahead of him. He flew down the flight of stairs and opened the doors to go outside to nearly collide with the girl he was about to frantically search for.

"Yuuki?"

The brunette looked up at him confused to find that he was flushed from running and looking a bit disturbed. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, Yuuki tried to calm him the way she always has. She has only seen Zero frighten a couple of times and every time rattled her heart.

"Are you alright now, Zero?"

He nodded his head after sitting there and almost hugging the life out of her. He just knew something was wrong with him and the not knowing was scaring him. How could a big gap like all of last night be missing out of his memories?

"Are you sure? You still look a little pale. I wondered why you left me like that on patrol."

"I'm so sorry Yuuki…"

She smiled simply and pats his head again. She figured he was getting weaker from not feeding in so long that he ran to his dorm to lock himself up and away from temptation. It was really beyond worrying her, but she really didn't know how to approach him about it.

"It's alright Zero! Why not just rest up today? You look like you really need it. I'll cover for you in class."

Yuuki couldn't stop the laugh the bubbled over at the adorable, confused look that appeared on Zero's face. She knew he was going to be shocked, but to see him so puppy-ish confused with his head tilted to the side, she couldn't help herself. He checked her for a temperature and made sure he was hearing things. Yuuki always scolded him for skipping class or going to sleep and to have her just tell him not to come was an oddity in itself.

"…Alright who are you and where's the real Yuuki Cross?"

"I'm right here you doofus! Really…I mean it Zero. You look like you really could use the break. Even last night you still seemed distracted."

Zero cringed a bit since he couldn't remember anything from last night and just nodded his head. For once he was going to take her advice and stay far away from everybody if he could. Something didn't feel right and he was afraid he was going to hurt someone.

"You're right…I have been a little distracted…"

"No worries Zero! I'll just drop by after class to give you the assignments and I'll handle the Day Class…"

Zero hiked a brow and gave her a look as she giggled nervously. She knew he wasn't going to stay away the entire day, but it was worth a shot to try. She ruffled his hair again and told him to start heading upstairs. With a smile and wave, Yuuki was off to class with the rest of the students. Zero made his way upstairs with a heavy sigh, just wondering what it was he was missing from last night. It's not like him to just forget things like that.

As he reached for the doorknob to his room, he felt his senses go wild. He frowned and then huffed knowing only one vampire with the guts to enter his room and didn't bother to pull out Bloody Rose when he walked in.

"Hello pet…"

Zero froze as the door slammed shut behind him and locked without him moving. A deceptively handsome sat in front of him with the heavy blinds drawn and his legs crossed. His hair almost looked like Kaname's, but it was a reddish brown similar to one of the vampire's that always seemed to be in his group and his eyes were an eerie color…One was the same chocolate brown like Kaname's eyes were and the other was an icy blue color. He smiled and revealed his fangs making Zero back up against the door. He didn't know who this was, but his instincts screamed danger and to run, but he could no longer move.

"It seems I was wrong about my nephew, but not to worry…I'll just take you instead."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname sat up from the chair he was laying on as his neck began to throb. He put a hand over the place where Zero would bite him and flinched. It felt as if something was wrong, but he wasn't exactly sure he knew what it was.

"Zero…Please be safe…"

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Liera:** /hides/ Gaaah rl distractions for the lose! Barely had any time to update and I'm so sorry it's late. /bows apologetically/ I want to thank my reviewers /you know who you are/ for giving me the idea to have a jealous Kaname-sama and a very…ah…_playful_ Rido-sama.

**Zero:** /glares at readers/ What the hell! I thought you all liked me and you give her suggestions like that? What gives?

**Liera:** /shy smile/ Er…ignore him…he's just in a pissy mood since he already knows what's happening in the next chappy! Sorry for the lack of Kaname-sama and Zero-rin interaction.

**Kaname:** /huggles Zero/ She is such an evil woman…please stop feeding her ideas…/makes puppy eyes at the readers./

**Liera:** /sweatdrop/ ah hush Kaname-sama! My VK muses on parade lol. I really should find a beta until I improve my writing…Until then my readers! /bows and drags off a fuming Zero-chan/

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Reviews Reviews!

**Jadestonedreams:** I love Aidou. I just don't think I do him enough justice but it will be fun to play with him in future chapters! He's intelligent, but he just goes about things the wrong way…but I think it makes him all the more loveble! Thank for the r&r as always!

**LuanRina**: I'm really glad you are enjoying my story so much deary! I rather enjoyed yours as well and hope to see more of that too! An out of control, pure vampy Kaname-sama is sooo awesome. No worries, wish granted. I kindda wanna try my hand at a jealous Kaname-sama! And Rido-sama is the perfect guy to do it! xD /was watching the anime again as a refresher/ Hope you enjoyed this chappy too and see ya on the next one. Thanks for the lovely review and reading this story as well.

**Mpiedz**: Well if everything goes to my little diabolical plan, Zero-rin shall be going through an even more confusion torrent of emotions! I hope you still enjoyed this chappy although nothing exciting went on. Thanks for the r&r as always dear! Kaname-sama biting Zero-rin may not be too far off…I hope lol. Thank you very much for the idea of a jealous, possessive Kaname-sama and so credit goes to you for letting me use it.

**Chyny:** New face! Welcome to my story and thank you for the review!

**Sweetsour-bubblegum:** I'm sorry I confused you last chapter so I hope this one gave you a better understanding of what Zero-rin was forgetting. Thank you for the r&r and again sorry for the confusion!

**Ben4kevin:** xD would you believe I don't even recall writing that? /sweatdrops/ I was just in the moment writing it and when I read it I was surprised! Rofl I'm very pleased you liked it though and in a way zero-rin really is tragically beautiful. He has lost so much and is still going forward no matter how hard it is. Thank you for the review and continuing to read my story!

**Love332:** Of course a blushing Zero-rin is cute! And yes he would have been mad if Kaname-sama bit him too earlier. But he will eventually. And yes, Kaname-sama shall be a little more honest with himself when he sees what's happening to his Zero-rin. Thanks for r&r as always!

**Breathless02:** Oooh another new face! Welcome the story and I'm really glad you are enjoying it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

My Life to Your Life

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes:**_ Whew! It's an update hurray! I was chewing over the response my darling Rido-sama had gotten when he entered the picture again and was wondering what it was I wanted him to do to out darling Zero-rin. /grins/ Oh the possibilities! /insert evil laughter/ I wonder how Kaname-sama is going to react when he finds out…

/bows/ Thank you very much for those that have continued to read my story despite all the mistakes I know it has. I will do my best to go back and edit them and continue on. Song of inspiration for this chappy was from an old anime called _Nightwalker_ and the song was _Shidou no Theme_. Side note…sorry t his took like forever! Rl kicked me in the knee and then I got distracted playing Dissidia Duodecim…/fangirl squeal* I love Laguna Loire! Anyways xD…Forward to the story! Whee!

**Story Start**

Zero remained backed up against the door as Rido eyed him from the window sill where he sat. His eyes trailed up the hunter's body leisurely making him cringe a bit. There was something unsettling about the way how Rido was looking at him and he wished he could move his body to grab Bloody Rose. He gave Zero a twisted smirk as he pushed off the window sill and made his way to the silver-haired ex-human. He grabbed him by his neck and began to study his face.

"Mmmm…my nephew does have good taste in picking toys. I wonder how long it would take you to break…"

Zero glared up at Rido as he smirked down at him. He would not break for this bastard no matter what he did to him. He was _no one's_ toy! Rido tilted his head up some to examine his face better as he enjoyed the glare Zero was giving him. Oh how he would enjoy tormenting this boy. He smelt delicious and was idly wondering why Kaname hadn't bitten this mouthwatering ex-human. What he wouldn't give for a taste…He leaned over to lick his cheek emitting a pleased in-human purr at his unique taste.

"...It's a shame that Shizuka wench went and sucked all the fun out of your first bite…But then again, virgin blood is still always tasty even if you've fallen to a trash level."

"If you're going to bite me then get it over with and go the hell away. You're wasting my time."

"Oh, am I now?I have no intentions of drawing Kaname-chan here and the scent of your blood would undoubtedly bring him straight to your door…Just like the first time."

Zero cursed under his breath as Rido nibbled at his ear making him turn red from anger and embarrassment. Just what the hell was this freak planning? He didn't like that he knew he was trying to draw Kaname to him that night. Wait…how the hell did he know that's exactly what he was trying to do?

"You…You're the one that's been watching me the past couple of weeks."

Rido smirked against his skin and Zero couldn't repress the shudder. He had felt someone watching him while he was on patrol for a while now, but it was too faint to make out just who it was. He always ruled it off as it being the creepy vampire woman who was always around Kaname…He froze up again when he felt his fangs against his neck before Rido withdrew with a small, almost mournful sound. He released him and stepped back with a hand to his chin and a little devious smirk set upon his lips.

"Strip for me, my little pet."

"What?"

"Heh…you heard me, pet. Take off those clothes."

Rido hardly moved as Zero felt something seize his body once more and he watched in horror as his hands obediently started relieving him of his clothes. His hands worked off his jacket and tossed it to the floor as his fingers began undoing his buttons and leaving the shirt open to show off his torso. The pureblood before him watched as the attractive flush of mortification spread across the hunter's pale skin as his body was slowly exposed to him. The tattoo on his neck was a hideous sight to Rido, but he could over look it for now. The boy before him was just begging to be taken by him. 

Zero fought desperately for control over his body and did not want to give into this sadistic man, but he was losing. His hands were shaking as he tried to pull himself together even as Rido allowed his hands to still at his waist band. He tried to move them, but it was no use since he had them locked in place. He tried to look at him with no fear, but Rido smirked at how it rolled off him and played clearly in his expressive eyes.

"What is the point of this? I have nothing to do with Kuran!"

"I disagree…You shielded him from my attack. He expressed a worry for you even if you didn't acknowledge it. He has made it a point to make you guard that stupid girl…she was my original target, but you…You're far more amusing and than she is since you are in love with the pureblood you hate."

Zero glared at him and tried in vain to reach Bloody Rose and almost had it since Rido was distracted, but the vampire was on him as quickly as he got his hand around the trigger. Rido knocked him to the floor so he could hold his hand out and pinned to the floor as his right hand was wrapped around his throat. He did not love that pureblood! He didn't! Though at this moment if he really had the choice…he would much rather have Kaname pinning him like this since at the very least they had some sort of understanding between them.

"ah, ah, ah…I didn't give you permission to move did I pet? So very naughty…I think a punishment is in order."

"Go to hell you leech."

"Oh I shall…and I'm dragging you with me."

Rido left him immobile as he reached for the tie that was worn with his uniform and gagged the glaring hunter. He may not be making any sounds now, but Rido was certain he would be screaming once he started his 'punishment'. Just the thought of dominating that supple, lithe body was making him quiver in delight and he turned his mismatched gaze onto him once he was sure the tie was in place and willed the hunter to remove his pants. Zero could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he felt his hips lift up on their own so his hands could continue to slide his pants off.

_Just wait until I'm free…I swear I'll rip you limb from limb…Gods I swear I'll kill you…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No matter how hard he tried, Kaname just could not ignore the dull throbbing pain in his neck. He was standing in the window watching as the Day Class students made their way to class when he noticed that Yuuki was walking alone. She seemed a bit more distracted than usual and kept looking back at the male Sun dorms. Kaname watched as she fought with herself, almost turning back around to walk back there, but her friend Yori stopped her. Words were quickly exchanged as well as a friendly laugh before she started to head back to class.

What was wrong? Something was obviously up with Zero since she had been coming from that direction. He placed his hand on his neck again as he debated going to him. Was it really worth the hurtful words? Kaname gave a bitter smile to no one in particular as he got dressed. Of course it was. If it meant easing his worries for the hunter then a few words wouldn't mean anything. Maybe he was just over-reacting…For once he truly did hope he was…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

By this point, Rido had Zero tied to the headboard of his bed while hovering over him sporting a wicked smirk. Bruises mottled Zero's pale skin and the ex-human was teetering on the verging of screaming his lungs out. Rido had purposely put those marks there enjoying how the blood would well up to the point of just breaking the skin but not making it quite that far. He really wanted to draw the boy's blood, but that would draw his meddlesome nephew to stop his fun before it started. He beat the boy ragged for protecting Kaname that night, but it was quickly becoming something to feed his need to see blood.

He smelt delicious and he wanted nothing more than to sink his throbbing fangs into that soft neck that Zero was unconsciously presenting to him. He leaned over to nip at his neck earning a disgusted shudder from the form underneath of him. Zero was in so much pain. He was sure he had a few broken ribs and he was sure his wrist was broken as well from the way he was being tossed around. He could feel him on his neck again and had to wonder why the hell it was he wasn't biting him. He could literally taste how badly he wanted to drink so why wasn't he?

Zero flinched as he felt hands trailing down his back and over his backside before caressing his thighs making him give a little surprised squeak. He prayed to any god that was listening that Rido was winding down and about to leave him alone instead of preparing to do what he thought he was about to do. He could feel him spreading his cheeks leaving him more exposed than he has ever been and he flushed the deepest crimson as Rido gave a dark chuckle.

"Marvelous…Such reactions are so wonderful. If ex-humans didn't have such short life spans, I'd happily keep you for all eternity, pet."

His voice had dropped into a sensual purr as he trailed a claw tipped finger over his puckered opening, loving how Zero struggled against how he kept him on his knees by his will. Zero fought with all his might as soon as he heard the ruffling of clothes. He couldn't do this! He wouldn't allow this! But the hands that were placed on his hips made it all too real. He could handle the beating and biting, but this was too personal...He had hoped he had a choice in giving this away, but now…Lilac eyes suddenly flew wide open as his back bowed to relieve some of the pain that had instantly erupted from the sudden intrusion.

Rido had used the moment he was distracted to force his way into Zero's battered body causing the ex-human to thrash. He was so tight and so hot…Rido stayed still for just a heartbeat before he pulled back out to the tip and slammed into him again. Zero gave a muffled scream against the pain before it choked off into a broken sob. Rido had caught him at the right moment and he was reveling in his tortured cries. He thrust into him again and he watched as the silver-haired hunter clawed at the head board while screaming into the gag.

He rocked into the body that was arching and trembling and gave a pleased hiss since it seemed Zero was completely unaware that his bucking was pushing him closer to him. Rido gave a lusty moan just imagining the pain that was etched across his features and wanting to see that made him turn the boy around while he was still buried deep inside him. The face he was greeted with made his blood race and it made him violate the hunter harder and deeper. His face was streaked with tears even if his eyes were outlined in a thin red. An attractive flush was spread across his cheeks as his fangs tried to shred the gag.

"So beautiful, pet….nnn…damn so tight…"

Zero couldn't speak. All he could feel was the pain and humiliation coursing through his body as Rido used him over and over and over again. He made a pained sound when his legs were pushed to his head and Rido penetrated him deeper, brushing against something that made him cry out in surprise. Rido smirked as he saw the surprise appear in his gaze before he hit it again, making Zero moan out from pleasure instead of pain. He could feel his cock stirring between their bodies and it got the pureblood even more excited.

"That's it pet…I'll teach you to only respond to me. Cry out my name and only my name!"

Rido thrust deep inside him causing Zero to tilt his back and give a bitten off cry from the way pain and pleasure mixed and blended to the point he couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. It felt unreal and he could vaguely feel more tears flowing down his cheeks. His body was submitting to this crazy bastard and he no longer had a say in the matter. He could feel his thrust becoming erratic and his grip on his legs tightening until the point he almost fractured them as he hit his end with one last rough thrust. Zero grimaced at the feeling of his release and wanted to die even more than ever when he felt his own body answer and arch up his own release.

Rido let his legs drop as he leaned on top of his body to remove the gag. Zero's fangs were fully aroused and he was panting heavily. His mouth was red from how tightly he was gagged and Rido loved the broken look he put on the hunter's face. Oh yes this pretty boy belonged to him. He leaned up to kiss him, satisfied when he didn't snap at him. Responses would come soon enough, but now he had to place Kaname in checkmate. He offered Zero's his neck just knowing the confused look he was giving.

"You wouldn't want your darling Kaname-chan to see you all battered and bruised now would you?"

Zero snorted trying to dig up a piece of his dignity and pride that was not shredded to hell. He would never drink from Rido. Not even if his life depended on it. He weakly pushed against him, knowing he wasn't going to move him with his body shaking the way it was and it made Rido laugh. He caught his hands and pinned them back to his chest as he leered at him.

"Suit yourself…but you know he'll never want you after this. You'll be thrown away like a cheap whore and you'll have no choice but to come to me…unless you want to cause the cute little school girl harm…"

Rido looked out the window and his smile grew wide making Zero glare at him tiredly. No…He wouldn't let anybody hurt Yuuki especially because of him. He tried to talk, but his throat was raw from screaming and it hurt trying to form words. Rido smiled a most unfriendly smile as he slid free from him making him whine in slight pain. He dressed himself before he took the sheet not binding Zero to cover his body knowing that Kaname would come running to find the hunter soon.

"You'll come to me eventually, pet…they always do. Until next time…"

He gave a bark of laughter as he left Zero alone in his room. The lilac eyed hunter tried in vain to free his wrists from the ripped up sheets Rido used to bind him, but he no longer had the strength. He felt very tired and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and never wake back up. Everything was shattered…his body was torn, his heart ripped apart.

_Kaname…I'm sorry…I can't be the one to protect Yuuki anymore._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname frowned as the dull pain he had been feeling faded. He was held up by Aidou and his daily antics again. This time he was trying to convince Kain to cover for him so he could sneak out and continue his so called 'research' from yesterday. He had almost made it out when Kaname caught him and was babbling his excuse. He only stopped when he noticed that Kaname was frowning and thought he was about to get slapped or something.

"Kaname-sama?"

The pureblood wasn't paying him any attention and it seemed as if he was looking for something in his thoughts, his hand almost going to worry at his neck once more. Just what was it had all of Kaname's attentions that he couldn't even properly scold Aidou? He was starting to think that Yuuki had the right idea about checking the hunter and just let the blonde noble off with a simple warning. Aidou just gaped at Kaname expecting more than just a few words as Kain placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems our dear Kaname-sama has other things on his mind than beating you stupid, eh Hana?"

Aidou shrugged his shoulders and began to head back upstairs. This was starting to eat at him. Kaname couldn't afford to be this distracted. Lower class vampires would see that as an opportunity to attack and steal his title as well as his powerful blood. Whoever was the cause of the pureblood's distractions would pay for it dearly.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname knew he had drawn a lot of attention by not touching Aidou, but he could care less right now. He just had to make sure the hunter was safe. It was almost time for the Day Class students to be let out and the Night Class to start, so he really did not have the time to be playing around like this. He quickly made his way to Zero's dorm and was about to open the door when he picked up on the sound of someone's broken crying. His hand froze at the knob as he frowned at the door. Zero was crying? He pushed open the door and almost recoiled from the scents in there.

The whole place smelt covered in sex and it disgusted him. For a moment he almost turned around and left, but Zero's broken sobs prevented him from going to far. He took a breath and turned back around and found that the hunter was turned on his side with his hands above his head. Kaname was confused for a moment as to why Zero hadn't turned around to say anything to him as he slowly approached him, his heart almost falling to his stomach the closer he got to him.

Zero flinched as he heard the foot falls and the movement made the sheet shift some revealing one of the bruises that Rido made on his shoulder. Kaname's eyes widen at the mark and he rushed over top him. Who would dare hurt him like this? Zero tried to move away from him, slightly whining something and it almost stopped Kaname's heart.

"…no please…no more…I'm done…I can't anymore…just please…leave me alone…"

He was repeating those words so softly, that he almost missed them. Kaname bit his lip as he slowly pulled off the sheet to find Zero's body a mess. Who had done this to the proud hunter? Zero curled up more and tugged at his wrists drawing Kaname's attention to them and he felt even sicker than he had when he entered the room. He reached to remove the sheets that bound him so and saw that one of his wrists was hanging limply to the side.

"d-don't look! Please! S-stop looking at me…."

"It's alright Kiryuu…I won't hurt you."

"…Kaname?"

Something had definitely broken the hunter badly. He never called him by first name. He knew it couldn't have been a regular human because Zero could have easily beaten them off. He slowly checked over his right hand, quietly seething as he looked over him. His eyes were slightly puffy and around his mouth was a little red meaning he had been gagged.

"Zero…"

The hunter just hung his head and said nothing. He didn't know what to do…he couldn't go out the room looking like this. And Kaname…the pureblood was not safe around him. He heard him walk off and the water being started before he walked back over. Carefully, Kaname lifted Zero and carried him to the bathroom to be washed. Carefully, Kaname began to tread through Zero's raging thoughts to calm him long enough to find out who did this.

"…why? Why are you…"

"Relax…I don't know who did this to you and I have every intention of finding out who it was and show them no mercy."

"…it doesn't matter…you have to get Yuuki and leave…now."

Kaname looked at the broken hunter, whose voice was rasping those words. He couldn't have been serious could he? Kaname ignored him and slowly began to lower him into the warm waters until Zero clutched him giving a pained sound. Kaname cringed as he realized what was paining Zero so and tried to help him bear with it by blocking that particular pain.

"…Who did this to you?"

"Kaname did you not hear what I said…you need to leave…get away from me…"

"Not until you tell me who did this to you."

Kaname knew it was wrong to bend him to his will while he was weakened like this, but he wasn't sure he could handle the hunter's tears. He had a feeling that this was the work of one man, but he wanted to be certain. He carefully washed him as he gently tried to urge him to tell him who did this. Zero just grabbed his head and began to cry again, Kaname's control connection snapped.

"Please! Stay outta my head…make it stop!"

The hunter had started thrashing again and as a last resort, Kaname put him to sleep. Whoever had done this to him had made sure he snapped if someone probed his thoughts and Kaname growled in anger. He had done this to Zero…He had made his hurt hunter suffer even more. Oh how he would enjoy ripping him in two. After cleaning him up and dressing him, Kaname carried him to Cross' house so he could be watched by the former hunter. Yuuki was near tears and the normally cheerful Kaien looked grim at Zero's appearance.

"…so there was another pureblood here and attacked Zero?"

"Yes…I'm sorry but…I need you to do a few things for me. It will ensure the survival of this school and your dream as well as keep you and Yuuki from harm…"

Kaname gestured out of the room and Kaien followed leaving Yuuki to tend to Zero. He was not going to let Rido have his way.

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Liera:** /hides/ I'm soooo sooo sorry for taking so long to update. Like I said before rl and dissidia distracted me. So please forgive the ff fangirl in me! I can't resist them! Laguna and Firon…Tidus and Sephiroth…Gaah…/goes to re-watch vk to knock off ffd plot bunnies/

**Zero:** See the love? Damn authoress…can't even keep up with her own stories… 

**Rido:** Oh…So you do like it when I dominate you? I for one can't wait til we can have fun again…/purr/

**Zero**: /shoots at/ stay the hell away from me! /clings to kaname/

**Kaname**: And she's zoned off again…Really…/whaps the authoress/

**Liera: **oh? Yea! I'll try to update faster this time, but no promises…Lots of rl things to take care of so please hang tight. Also if the end feels iffy, forgive me…I lost the original train of thought and may have to repost it so it makes sense…but for now…bear with me. Thank you all for the r&r and yet again sorry for the delay…/puts down psp and starts editing/ Promise in the next chapters it will be better…and if I let you Rido x Zero fans down…I'm sorry! /cries/ I'll do better!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Reviews, Reviews!

Sasu-Sama's Sarukiji-senpai: Well yea of course…Rido-sama is twisted like that! There will be more of them to come as well!

Snipits42: xD I'm glad you like that image…I thought it was funny in my thoughts and figured why not share with the readers. Lol

Ben4kevin: Not yet…we can't have Zero-rin drink Rido-sama's blood just yet…I'll get to a jealous Kaname-sama soon and the blood bond idea has been used before and I'm trying to figure out how to put my own twists on it, so hang tight and you'll get your wish! Sorry for making you wait so long…

LuanRina: xD I am glad as always for your reviews and yes I think a lot of people were rooting for Kaname-sama to bite Zero-rin, but not yet! I wanna really make him pissed at Rido-sama mwahah. And you're very welcome. I always recommend stories that I have enjoyed! It was really interesting to see Kaname-sama like a real vampire! Made me purr! Lol Sorry for taking so long in this update love!

Love332: I'm glad you think my plot is good I'm more or less staring at it like…/er…what was I doingo.O?/ and Sorry…Kaname-sama wasn't there in time to save the day unfortunately, but fear not! He'll get another chance lol.

Sonzai Toz: So sorry for the late update and I'm really glad you like my story. Thank you for reading and I'll try to have the next chappy out faster.

Rawrsaysthefrickin'dinosaur: First;y xD at you're name I love it lol. And yes it was much too late mwahahah. I'm glad you're enjoying this and sorry for late update! Love your name lol…

Polka dot: Yes…I couldn't resist not bringing him in. I need to play around with charries like him and well…Rido-sama is a great bad guy! Though he's making me tempted to write another fic with him…

Emiz: Yay cookies! Liera loves cookies…especially ones that cover Kaname-sama and Zero-rin as well as chocolate chip lol.


	8. Chapter 8

My Life to your Life

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes:**_ Wow…I'm amazed people enjoyed the last chapter of my story even though I feel like I rushed the end a bit. Thank you all as always for such positive feedback! Makes a writer wanna try harder to please her group of fans! Also I seem to forget is Cross' name Kaien? I know I saw it somewhere and cannot remember the correct spelling to save my life atm.

_**Warnings:**_ This chapter contains an interesting scene that takes place entirely in Zero's mind. So to avoid confusion, no he's not being raped again per say, but on a mental level yes he is and yes…it's a metal skill Rido-sama is using to break the poor hunter by manipulating the link he has with him. You know…that little link that allows purebloods to control lower class vampires? Yea…let's just say my Rido-sama can do more than just take away his will kay? Simpler terms? Gives new meaning to the phrase 'mind-fuck'. Kay? Got it? Good!

So! Whose ready for the next chappy! /waits for raised hands/ Ok here you go! I'm sorry if my updates are out of whack…but ah….right about now so is my life. So please bear with a writer for now! Dunno why rl wants to pick up as soon as you start a good story! I think rl times it so it screws up your rhythm or something! Anyways without further delays!

Reviews are at the bottom of the chapter as always!

* * *

**Story Start**

Kaname had sat down in Kaien's study and began to recount what has been going on. The retired hunter narrowed his eyes as he listened to the story the pureblood was telling. It revolted him that someone had violated Zero like that. Hadn't the boy been through enough at the hands of vampires already? Kaien removed his glasses and put a hand over his eyes to quiet the seething rage he was feeling for Rido.

"I'm going to need you to send the students on a vacation. Send them home or as far away from the school as possible. I do not want them to get hurt in his next attack."

"I'm not leaving you and the others here alone. Vampires or not you are still my treasured students and to leave you in this crisis is asking for even more trouble."

"I know…but I need you to take Yuuki and Zero away from here and protect them…They mean more to me than what I first thought."

That made Kaien look up and to see Kaname was looking out the window. Did he just…He put his glasses back on and looked at Kaname before allowing a little ghost of a smile [to appear upon his features. So he has come to care about Zero. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist his rough charm. And good looks. Hell if he were a few years younger…but anyways!

"Kaname-chan you know as soon as Zero gets back on his feet, he is going to dig his heels in and stay. He's not going to want to go anywhere."

"…I'm afraid you are wrong…Zero wants me far away from him…"

Kaien frowned a bit at that. Sure Zero disliked Kaname, but he never really had that much heat behind it. What Zero didn't know was that Kaien was a lot more observant than he appeared to be. He knew on some level he trusted and respected Kaname even if he would never admit it out loud. To hear someone even mention that he told Kaname to get away from him and actually mean it was rare.

"…Was he serious? You know he says that a lot and hardly means it all the time."

Kaname nodded his head. This time he was most certain. His voice sounded so pained and from what he could tell he desperately wanted Kaname to get out of his sight. He wouldn't say it out loud, but that pained him a bit. He would rather have hateful words though than seeing him like that again. So if this would give him some level of relief then he would send Zero away with Yuuki and keep his distance from him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yuuki sat in a chair near Zero's bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting on said knees as she watched Zero sleep. Kaname had told her that he put him to sleep and he would be alright, but she was overly worried. One look at his face and she knew something was wrong with him. Kaname had done well to find something to cover his bruises until they healed, but Yuuki had checked him over and was horrified. Who did this to him? What did Zero do to deserve such a beating? He made a pained sound in his sleep as he slowly rolled over and it snapped Yuuki from her musings. She got off the chair and sat in his bed and began to rub his hair knowing it would relax him.

"…I'm sorry…Kaname…I'm so…sorry…"

Yuuki's eyes went wide when she heard his whisper and stopped petting his head. What was he sorry for? Why was he apologizing to Kaname? She almost couldn't contain her gasp when he started to cry. _Oh Zero…_She wasn't quite sure how to comfort him while he was like this. Yuuki wasn't used to Zero just actually out right crying whether he was asleep or awake. Maybe…maybe Kaname could help him. With that thought in mind, Yuuki begins to head off in order to find Kaname.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Zero could still feel his hands on his body and he let out a muffled shuddered of disgust. Even in his own mind, Rido was kindly replaying those images and feeling in his thoughts reminding him over and over again that his body and soon his mind would completely belong to him. Even when he felt Kaname's light probing, he never felt this violated.

_Kaname…_

He suddenly 'felt' a sharp jab from Rido and he cried out once more. That didn't happen before! …Or did it? Zero couldn't tell up from down anymore. Since he fell unconscious, he was ruthlessly assaulted by a mental Rido. The pureblood wanted to break him…he wanted him to come to him of his own free will. In order to do that, Rido decided he would give him a small taste of what a pureblood could do to a lower class vampire besides just bending them to their wills.

"_Soon enough you shall be mine and when you are…heheh…my cute little nephew shall die."_

_No! Kaname..._

Zero knew that in his own way he has cared for the pureblood, but it was buried under all that hatred he had for what Shizuka had done to his family…He knew it was stupid…but he was slightly jealous of Yuuki for being able to be with him like she was. Zero shut his eyes and bit into the gag. None of that mattered anymore. He would just be a danger to him. He would shoot himself first before he let anything happen to Yuuki or Kaname.

Rido forced his head down into the so called mental bed he had so kindly provided allowing himself to go deeper and Zero to scream in the gag. How in the hell was he doing this? He wasn't even physically here and yet here Rido was humiliating him in his own mind. When did his own thoughts begin to turn against him? What happened to the sanctuary of your mind? Guess that just didn't include Zero.

…_I'm sorry…Kaname…I'm so…sorry…_

At this point Zero had begun to cry. It hurt…physically, mentally, hell even emotionally. He couldn't take this bastard ravaging his body whenever he felt like no matter what the method. He gave a pained groan when he felt him bite into his skin. Damn it! Even if he knew this was all in his head somehow, that bite still hurt as if he was really there doing it.

"_Damn…I bet you taste as good as you feel pet…heheh…I can't wait for the next time…"_

Zero didn't bother to thrash or put up any resistance of a fight. Rido could bend him to his will and his body already belonged to him. He could slowly feel his mind slipping into Rido's will when the pureblood suddenly reared back with a feral growl. His grip on his hips tightened as he bared his fangs looking straight ahead into what appeared to Zero as nothingness. He gave a little smug grin as he thrust into the body once more making him give a muffle cry before he finally stopped.

"_Well well…looks like someone wants you back among the living. But I suppose it's too late for you…"_

Rido leaned up, pushing himself deeper on purpose to nip at Zero's ear, making the boy moan. He was pushing at that spot he felt once before and he felt his body respond to him. He arched against him trying to make him push that pleasurable spot again and when he realized what he had done, he felt the tears well up again. His body belonged to Rido from just that little action.

"_Your body belongs to me now…"_

Rido pulled back and released the illusion he had brought up in his thoughts letting Zero drop into the darkness of his mind. He never wanted to wake back up…he never wanted to see that bastard's face again.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname was worried as he watched Zero sleep. He was crying just as Yuuki said and wasn't sure how he should go about calming him down. Gently, he made his presence known in his thoughts, but he was ignored. He glared as he pushed his way deeper into the hunter's thoughts, passed some of his weakened barriers only to hit one that vaguely felt like steel. He could 'hear' muffled moans and demented laughter coming from the other side and he growled deeply.

Rido had penetrated his mind this deeply? Oh how Kaname wanted to rip down this so called barrier! He was just about to sink his claws into the steel when he paused. He couldn't do this…it would hurt Zero more than it would hurt that monster. Taking a moment to regain his composure, Kaname slowly began to feel out that link that held Rido and Zero bound and sent a sharp pulse through that eliciting a feral growl from the other side.

It was another sharp pulse and a few quiet moments later before the steel barrier gave way and revealed Zero. Kaname wasted no time into going to him and wrapping him up in his arms. He couldn't escape Rido even his own thoughts.

"My poor hunter…I'll protect you from him I swear…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yuuki watched as Kaname wrapped his arms around the crying Zero. He rocked him gently and was making a soothing shushing noise. She had to say she was quite surprised to see Kaname acting so gentle and loving to Zero. The hunter slowly began to calm down as Kaname did his damnest to rein in his anger. He had to keep reminding himself that Yuuki was in this house and it wasn't Kaien's fault that Zero was hurt. His eyes were red of that he was sure, but losing it here would solve nothing. He kept them closed to avoid alarming Yuuki as he tried to focus on the slightly shivering hunter in his arms.

He ran a hand through his hair and was glad that it almost took away all his tension. Dam his uncle…Why couldn't he come after him directly instead of hurting him? Zero had already been through enough. Lilac eyes slowly opened as the owner found himself listening to a steady heartbeat. For once…he actually felt safe and he was warm. He slowly tilted his head back to see who it was rocking him and he froze.

"Kaname…?"

The pureblood stopped moving and willed himself to calm down before opening his eyes to regard the hunter in his arms. His eyes still held a touch of fear, but he hoped that Zero knew he would never hurt him. Faintly he heard the door close knowing that Yuuki had left them alone before closing his eyes again and hugging Zero close.

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault…If only I were a bit stronger…I would have killed him when I was younger."

Zero was confused. Did Kaname just…No…He didn't care right now…he just…he just needed to…With a small amount of reluctance, he wrapped his arms around the pureblood and shut his eyes tight. Zero was almost on the verge of sobbing from what happened in his thoughts. He needed to make sure Kaname was real and not a trick that Rido was playing on him. He could almost feel the tears again, but he wouldn't shed one. Kaname was really here and he wasn't in his mind.

"It's alright…you're safe…I promise you. I won't let him hurt you again."

"Kaname…listen to me…he's going to try and use me to hurt you. I need you to get away from me…I-…I couldn't bear it if-…if-…"

He let his head rest on his shoulder as he felt a skull splitting pain erupt. He clutched onto Kaname as he tried to bite his lip and ride out the pain. Kaname tried to help ease it, but it only made things worse and Zero almost screamed.

"Damn Rido…Don't worry about it anymore Zero…I understand. Stop thinking about it."

Slowly, his grip loosened and he slowly slid his fangs out of his lip. He looked up at Kaname with sadden red rimed eyes slowly wondering when everything began to change and go off kilter before he felt a few stray tears slide down his cheeks. He was even more powerless than he thought. He couldn't protect Yuuki and he couldn't protect Kaname. He couldn't even protect himself. Kaname didn't need to hear his thoughts to know what was going through them. He held his face up to his and wiped away his tears.

"Don't…Don't you dare fall down that path Zero. He caught you at a weaken time. You can fight him. You're stronger than this…I know you are."

"But he will hurt you…both of you and there's nothing I can do…"

"That's a lie and you know Zero! You protected me before. You can do it…you…just…"

Kaname slowly began trailed off by the scent of Zero's blood. It was distracting. He was so riled up from his anger at Rido that the scent of blood made his usually well behaved beast rear up viciously and long for a taste. He shook his head and brought his eyes back to Zero's. The hunter had already saw the look and there was something unreadable in his eyes. Shakily, he took Kaname's face into his hands and brought his face close to his before closing his eyes. The bite in his lips had already healed, but he sunk his fangs into his lip once more to start the blood flowing again.

"Do it…"

Kaname pulled his dialated eyes from the blood that stained those lovely lips as he tried not to pant so hard. Zero…he wanted him to…? No! He couldn't! Not after all he had been through…it was just wrong. He was stronger than this! Kaname swallowed thickly as Zero just gazed at him. The look he was giving him made his breath catch. Why…why did he look as if he were going to fall to pieces at any giving moment?

"_/What are you doing to me Zero?/"_

Kaname began to pull away but Zero insistently held his face close to his and he could see the aroused fangs Kaname was so desperately trying to conceal. He needed Kaname right now. He could see the cruel irony in this right at this moment, but he was all he had left right now. If he had a choice…he knew he would have chosen Kaname first over anyone else rather than letting that…beast…ravage him. He wanted to feel Kaname so badly right now…He didn't understand why, but that need was eating away at him.

"Please Kaname…Just…this once…"

Zero closed his eyes as Kaname groaned. He just couldn't say no. He pulled the hunter flush against him and slowly began to lick up the blood that had flowed down his chin. The mere taste of the h unter made him purr in delight. He tasted just as sweet as he thought he would. Slowly, he trailed his tongue over those full lips, unable to resist their sweet call before catching them between his own and sucking on the abused lower lip causing Zero to shudder slightly in his arms.

Kaname felt Zero respond to the kiss and it made his heart skip a beat. Since the first time he kissed him he has wanted this moment with an intense longing, but nothing about it was right. He was well aware of what Zero was doing and he was a fool for letting himself fall for it. But Zero did say he needed it just this once, so maybe this was something he could live with. He could taste his torrent of wild emotions ranging from anger to hatred to a deep fear of failing Kaname and Yuuki. His poor hunter…He wrapped his arms around his back and use his tongue to invite Zero to follow. He was hesitant at first, but tentatively he began to mimic what was done to him.

When the need for air become important, they parted just enough to breath. Kaname studied Zero's flushed expression before leaning close and pressing a chaste kiss upon his kiss swollen lips. He knew Zero ached to be rid of Rido's touch, but now was not the time…He slowly laid him back down and placed a hand on his forehead placing him back under his sleep spell with a few added protections that would allow him to get some rest.

"Rest well my hunter…for when you wake…you won't remember this…"

Zero obediently closed his eyes and drifted off as Kaname made his way out the room with a growl bubbling low in his throat. How dare he…how dare that pitiful excuse for a vampire touch his hunter so intimately…how dare he break his last shards of dignity. When Kaname got his talons into Rido…oh there would be a reckoning not even hell would survive.

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Liera:** My god! I finally got this chapter out! Rl has turned into a living hell as of late. I'm sorry this update took forever. I'm working on the next chapter and I'm praying nothing comes up so that I can finish it! Kaname-sama, blow up all the bad people! /puppy eyes/

**Kaname:** Sorry Liera-chan…Those bad people would take away your manga and your net again if I did that.

**Liera**: o.o Good point…So sorry if the chapter confuses or anything. I tried to make everything as clear as possible…but then again…what seems crystal clear to me might be confusing as hell to you…so I'm sorry! Take care til then my readers and for those of you sticking with me I totally appreciate your support…Perhaps I should take requests from you guys and make you a one shot as a reward for following me! Til next chapter!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Reviews! Reviews!**

**Ben4kevin**: Actually…I've never done an mpreg fic lol. I have to find a logically way for it to work out in order for me to do it. Perhaps once I do you'll see a what if one shot. Thanks for reading and waiting so patiently for the next chappy!

**Mpiedz:** It's was tempting to have him drink…very tempting, but perhaps later on down the line he might. It'll serve as a good twist lol. Thankies for r&r and sticking with me.

**Emiz**: Oooh cupcakes yay! /eats her chocolate chip cookie* Are they gonna be chocolate? Lo Sorry for taking so long. Thankies for reading and reviewing and suppling me with cookies! xD

**Fujoshii92:** You thought Zero was going to be seme, ne? Well..so did I lmao! The story is going in a different direction than what I planned but hey maybe they might turn out to be a switch couple. I'm hoping it works out towards a switch couple lo. I feel like my fic writes itself sometimes and I'm just here for the ride. Thanks for the r&r!

**Sonzai Taz:** He told him everything, but no details of course! Kaien is his adoptive father he had a right to know and be pissed. And Rido-sama…I'll just let you read to see what happens to him mwaha. Thankes for the r&r!

**LuanRina**: xD You squealed at the chappy update? Oh you make me blush lol. I seriously don't think my writing is that good! But I'm glad I made your day and you enjoyed the chapter. And…/pokes with a stick/ You're still with me right? Lol I'm so sorry I took so long. But thank you for all your positive feed back dear! Means a lot! Thanks for the r&r as always!3

**Rawrsaysthefricken'dinosaur:** I'm sorry your name makes me giggle everytime I see it cause on my background I have a little green dinosaur that is saying "Rawr! It means I love you in dinosaur!" lol And trust me you aren't the only one who said the rape was good rofl. Most of reviewers thus far have said so…so I guess that makes us all sick! xD Threesome, ne? That's something to think about…I can't do it in this particular story, but I will definitely try to do a one shot for you! That sounds really interesting to do. Thankies for r&r! Hope to see you next chappy!

**Love332:** Yes Poor Zero-rin! And Kaname-sama shall thrash Rido-sama good…once he can find him of course mwahaha. Thankies for the r&r!

**Amari-chan**: Sorry my updates are a little slow…but I'll try to remedy that as soon as I am able. Thanks for the r&r.

**Snipits24: **Yea…surprised myself with that one and the reviewers who rooted for it didn't help either rofl! But yes…this gives us more reason to see a possessive, dominate Kaname-sama who will show Rido-sama no mercy, bwahaha! Thankies for the r&r.

**IiIi974WOLF**: Er…I'm gonna take a stab and say thank you and I'm going to say you liked the fic? Lol I'm sorry the only thing I got was a magnificent chapter…or was it wonderful?...something about Zero and bye…lol I'm sorry! I didn't understand completely but I think I got the jest of it. You liked the story and want more lol. Thank you very much for the review and do hope you continue to read!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Senpai**: Oh yes…Zero-rin is suffering so mwaha. Thankies for the r&r.

**KxZ Fan:** Hi! I'm fine! Thanks for asking. And who knows! It keeps the suspense up! I'm trying to upload faster but rl is beating me with a iron gokuu pole atm. I'm sorry it's so late and I hope you continue reading!

**Bo loves thy yaoi:** xd another cool name! And oo so many people want to know if Zero-rin is going to go to Rido. Let's see how this all plays out, ne? Thankies for r&r!


	9. Chapter 9

My Life to Your Life

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes:**_ Wow! I can't believe I made it up to chapter 9! This is exciting for me! Rofl. Ok I admit…even though I'm writing this story, it has been fulla surprises for me…Never thought that Rido-sama would be the first one to have a go at Zero-rin. And no! Please don't tempt me to do a Kaien-san and Zero-rin fic cause I would lol! I like Kaien-san lots! But anyways! Here's the next chappy! Enjoy!

This time Liera has a very good reason why she was late with the update. My little baby girl needed leg braces and we've been back and forth at the hospital. I'm sorry for the lateness and my irregular updating system. /bow/ I'm more than likely working on chapter 10 after I post this. Thanks for reading my story you guys! Again…I'm so sorry with the uber late update…hopefully things will get less hectic for me…/sweatdrops/

Reviews are at the bottom of the page as always.

**Story Start**

Every noble in the Moon Dorms knew not to bother Kaname as he calmly strode through the halls to get to his room. He looked like he was calm, almost musing something from the book he always carried, but his aura told another story. It was dark and oppressing. It was violent, lashing dangerously at the nobles who so rightly stayed far, far away from the pissed pureblood. Well…all for one noble who let his stubbornness guide him, allowing him walk up to the clearly enraged Kaname.

"Kaname-sama?"

Aidou could fee his own blood freeze over when Kaname regarded him with hard eyes over his shoulder. He looked fit to kill and Aidou swallowed thickly while resisting the urge to run and hide somewhere. Kaname never got this mad and when he did…someone's ashes would be mingling in the breeze soon after. Kaname turned around fully and placed a hand on Aidou's shoulder and the poor blonde almost had heart failure.

"Aidou…Just the man I need to see…I have a task for you."

If Adiou could have gone any paler, he surely would have as he numbly followed Kaname into the library. Kain was worried about his cousin's well-being and even Ruka had to bit her lip in worry. Sure Aidou was known for doing stupid and troublesome things, but he never had to endure Kaname while he was this angry. She shared a look with Kain who just sighed and hung his head. All they could do was hope for the best.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was mid afternoon when Kaien came waltzing into Zero's room with a plate of who knows what to wake the boy up. Since his cook was out of commission at the moment, he went into town and grabbed him something to eat for himself and Yuuki as well as Zero. He wouldn't dare face his wrath for giving him food poisoning...again. The silver haired hunter was just waking up, head throbbing with each heartbeat before he realized that yes Kaien was in his room and yes…that was breakfast on a plate for him. He gave the plate a wary look and it made Kaien pout.

"Mou Zero-chan! I didn't cook! I swear! I went out and bought you breakfast so you wouldn't look at me that! You're hurting my feelings…"

Zero glared at the man in the frilly apron that had what looked like Valentine's Day exploded all over him with a cute smile and little blush holding out what seemed to be harmless pancakes and sausages. He eyed the food a moment longer before taking the plate and picking with the food. Kaien sat down and held his tray as he excitedly watched for Zero to take his first bite making the hunter even more suspicious.

"…what did you put in this food?"

"Lots and lots of love of course! Why?"

Zero grimaced and pushed the plate away knowing he had added something in the mix thinking it would add 'flavor' or something to it. He ignored his sadden protests and began to get dressed in his uniform when Kaien stopped him with a questioning look.

"It's the weekend…Why are you getting dressed for school?"

Zero stopped and looked at his alarm clock that held the date in the corner before frowning. He had been out that long? He put a hand to his head and tried to remember the events that took place, but it caused him to sway on his feet. Kaien was by his side in a second to steady him as Zero growled. What the hell was going on with him now?

"You've been through a lot recently. You haven't eaten in days and you'll probably need to see Kaname-chan. Just eat breakfast and head over to his dorm."

Kaname? He didn't let it show, but his heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. Why was it doing that? Zero pushed off of Kaien and sat back down on the bed with his head in his hands. It felt like he was forgetting something, again. Guess he had no choice, but to go to Kaname and see what was up. He kept his uniform on, not wanting to go tot the dorm in casual attire and left the protesting Kaien behind.

"But you forgot to eat your ultra special nummy breakfast I got for you! Zero-rin!"

"Enough with the damn names!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aidou was buried neck deep in his books in the common room when he heard the doors open and he caught the delicious dark jasmine scent again. Hastily he pulled the mountain of books apart to find that it was only Zero walking in making his eyes go big. He was the one who could make a vampire drool over how delicious his blood smelt? Aidou looked as if his eyes were bugging out of his head at this realization. So…he's the reason why Kaname has been so distracted and even pissed as of late? Oh how easy it would just to place his hand on the floor and…

"Aidou…How goes the research?"

Both Zero and Aidou froze at the calm, silky voice that came from the stair well. Zero had stopped and was wondering what was up with all those books and was wondering if he should even ask for directions to Kaname's room when the man himself appeared looking down at the one who was scrambling to get his notes together. Zero hiked a brow curiously at Aidou who was acting very much like a rabbit caught in a trap.

"Ah! Er…One second Kaname-sama! I have it!...somewhere…"

Zero just shook his head as the blonde noble frantically tried to find the book that he was just looking in before he got distracted by the hunter. He almost flinched when he felt the hunter near him and looked up to find he was holding a piece of paper out of for him to take. He mumbled his thanks and began to shuffle to give his findings to Kaname before going back to work.

"Thank you…Kiryuu…Come with me."

Zero tossed Aidou a look as Kaname began to head back upstairs. The blonde look a bit relieved that Kaname was gone for the moment with that heavy aura of his and was looking more relaxed. He grabbed another book as Takuma came walking up with something for him to eat. Zero left the two in order to catch up with Kaname.

"Kaname…what's going on now? The chairman said I had to come here…"

With a mental push, the door closed behind Zero as Kaname took a seat at the dark cherry wood desk to look over the notes he had just received from Aidou. He gestured for Zero to sit in one of his cream color plush chairs as he continued to read over. He now understood why Aidou was looking the way he did. He suddenly felt sick from Kaname's aura. It almost felt like he was suffocating and he had to loosen his tie some.

"There have been some very unsavory events taking place on the campus as of late and I'm sure you remember our run in with Rido, correct?"

"The crazy eyed vampire? Yea I remember him. What about him?"

Kaname put the papers down and that sickening aura got heavier and Zero almost felt like something was physically sitting on his chest. Just what did this guy do to make Kaname this mad? He shifted uncomfortably in his chair before Kaname got the hint and tried to calm his fury.

"You will excuse me for that. The reason why you are here is that I have repressed some of your memories after that event."

"What the hell did you do that for? What right did you have?"

Kaname glared at Zero and the hunter almost clammed up, but he defiantly faced that glare. Kaname rose from the desk and seemingly drifted over to Zero gently placing a hand on his temple and releasing some of the memories he sealed the night before. Zero's lilac eyes went wide as the images played behind his eyes and he had to grab Kaname's wrist just to have something to ground him into reality. They danced behind his eyes like some sort of demented dream while he was awake and he could not repress the shudder of sickness and disgust he felt.

"Wh-…what the hell…what is this?"

Kaname gave a soft noise of anger as he tilted Zero's head up. He looked utterly horrified and confused, but nothing close to that broken soul he had found the day this all happened. He needed him to be aware and not cowering in fear. Taking his time, he began to explain what had happened and what was going to happen with Kaien moving Yuuki and letting the students go home early. If his hunch was correct…he would be able to finish Rido off, but it meant he would have to let Zero get close to him again and he did not want that thing near his hunter. He was not going to let Zero stay and suffer more at the hands of that mad man because of him.

"…so all this time…he's been doing…_that_…to me?"

"…yes…I'm afraid so. He has become attached to you it seems and wishes to use you to get to me…"

"So. This is all your fault then?"

Kaname had walked over to his window telling himself that Zero should have every right to be angry at him. He did hide the truth from him and he was still hiding this crucial part of his plan from him, but…he had a small hope that somewhere down the line Zero could forgive him. He nodded his head once as he allowed his fingers to play in the satin fabric of his heavy curtains.

"Yes. I'm sorry Zero…"

The hunter knew he should be outraged at Kaname hiding something so important from him, but at least he knew the pureblood never acted without reason to. He could see from his memories how badly he had acted during the time it was happening and a little part of him did understand why this was done. He did not want Zero to feel that way. He watched as Kaname just absently looked outside, waiting for him to say something else before Zero heaved a heavy sigh. As long as he was around Yuuki and even Kaname himself he would put them in danger, but if he left Kaname…

"Leave it to you to need a hunter's help to clean up this mess…Only you Kuran…Guess I better go get ready to help you out then."

"Kiryuu?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone when that bastard took something important from me and when none of you vampires can even sense him. I'm not so cruel as to leave you to be slaughtered that way. That's all I need is to have you die and Yuuki shatter."

Kaname looked back with surprise clearly written in his gaze. Zero was going to willingly help him? But, why? Zero stood and made his way towards the door to leave knowing he was going against his hunter training by helping Kaname, but he figured it was the least he could do. He gave him his blood when he felt as if his world was shattering. He gave him a tiny hope that at least Yuuki would be safe even after he was gone. It still didn't sit too well with him she was going to be with Kaname, but…He stopped as he was just pulling the door open.

A small, almost forgotten memory began to unfold and it made his breath catch. Kaname didn't want Zero to remember the kisses they shared since he knew nothing would come from it; he just didn't realize how strongly Zero was actually attached to those memories. He turned slightly to look at the pureblood that was still looking after him with an unreadable expression.

"What? Surprised I can be nice to a vampire or something?"

Kaname shook his head as he let his façade drop and actually show how worried he was. He loved Zero, even if he hadn't said it in words he knew what that feeling was and didn't want the hunter to suffer anymore. He had already put him through enough.

"No…I can't let you stay Zero. I don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have. You asked me once did I really understand if I knew what I was doing to you. At the time, I didn't care to know….but I do now. Please…just go and stay by Yuuki's side and watch her."

"No…"

Kaname's eyes went wide as Zero crossed his arms and leaned on the door. He was glaring at Kaname as he usual did when he didn't agree with something he said. He knew Yuuki would be safe anywhere Kaien took her. He may be eccentric, but he was still a very good hunter. He wouldn't let anything happen to his adoptive daughter. Even if Yuuki found out this part of his plan, she would fight to stay by him or make someone stay with him.

"Someone has to keep you alive. No matter how strong you are, with your senses out, you'll be treated like an unsuspecting human. I know you didn't like that feeling the first time it happened and since I'm the only one who can sense him, you need me."

"But, Zero he…"

"Let me worry about that…I know he's there, but I'm not going to let him have his way with me anymore. Yuuki still needs you…"

Zero uncomfortably shifted while he was standing by the door tearing himself to shreds trying to decide if he should say something or not. Kaname looked so normal for once showing him how worried he was about him and it made him want to say something…but how could he after all that's happened and all that was going on? He didn't need more stress than what he was already dealing with. Why did he care so much damnit? He cleared his throat as he was aware he was on the verge of turning red and turned his back quickly. He took a breath and tried to force his heart back down into his chest and out of his throat.

"…why help me?"

The question was simple and very soft. For once Zero could hear the confusion laced with Kaname's words and wished he could answer them himself. He was just so muddled at the present moment that nothing made sense. He just knew his pride would never allow someone to kill Kaname so cruelly. After fighting with himself self and growling, he kept his face turned to the door knowing he was blushing ear to ear.

"It's cause I care about you too damnit! You're not the jackass I always made you out to be and you've helped me more than you know and more than I realized alright! It doesn't sit with me to let this happen to you…"

Shock would be an understatement for the look Kaname was giving him as the hunter tried to make a beeline out of the moon dorms. Zero cared about him? Kaname placed a hand over his heart not expecting that the feelings he had been studiously ignoring would over flow with his shy way of admitting his feelings for him. Kaname resolved that he would not let Rido get near Zero again if it was the last thing he did.

"Seiren…I have something I need you to do…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

All throughout the weekend, the students of Cross Academy made their way under the pretense that the building needed to desperately be repaired and checked because of faulty pipelines and a few walls coming down. No one really complained save for one chocolate browned haired girl who was insistently tugging at a certain silver haired hunter's arm.

"But Zero! You can't stay here all alone like this! You'll try to pick a fight with one of the Moon Dorm students!"

Zero made a face at her as she puffed her cheeks out at him attempting to look mad and worried at the same time hoping it would make him falter and come with them. She put up her best big eyes and pouted at him when that didn't work and all she managed was for him to stop scowling and make his expression soften. He rubbed her head affectionately and she truly gave a pout this time.

"I'll be up there in a few days I promise. I'll even endure the ride with Kuran if it'll make you happy."

She was about to protest, but Kaien placed a hand on her shoulder. Yuuki looked completely put out as she looked at the smiling man before she reluctantly letting it go. She did however, hug the life out of Zero who just gave a breathless chuckle and hugged her back. Kaname of course was not going to miss her leaving and was walking up with a bouquet of beautiful red and white roses for her.

"Kaname-senpai?"

Zero averted his gaze downward while trying not to flush pink when he saw the pureblood. Kaname noticed of course and hid the smirk that appeared because of it. He handed the blushing girl the bouquet and gave her a hug which she happily returned.

"Don't worry about Kiryuu. I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior. Now then…off you go my little Yuuki…"

Kaname kissed her head lightly causing her to blush and hold the top of her head with her free hand before skittering off to the train. Kaien bowed before them and gave a little smile, knowing that something changed between the hunter and the vampire.

"See you soon Zero-chan! Please stay safe!"

Zero grimaced as he reluctantly waved back to them before he boarded the train. He stuffed his hand into his pockets and turned around to walk off with Kaname calmly striding behind him. Zero could feel Rido in his thoughts little some little imp in the back of his mind, but thanks to the little barriers Kaname had placed, he could do no more than whisper meaning he wasn't near the campus yet.

"…you still have a chance to go with them you know…It would be safer for you."

"I'm not some helpless maiden Kaname. I need to be here…I'm not going to run for that bastard's twisted pleasures."

Zero eyed Kaname from the corner of his eye as the pureblood looked straight ahead. He seemed to be fine on the outside, but that was hardly the case. He was formulating plans on how to best protect his white knight now that his queen was safe. He already failed once and he could not afford to fail again. He only stopped when he notice that Zero wasn't beside him and turned to find him looking down and gnawing on his bottom lip. What was wrong?

"Zero?"

"I-…I know…I sound weak for saying this…but…I don't want to be alone in the sun dorms…"

Zero shuffled a bit going red from ear to ear trying to work up the courage to ask what he has been mulling over to ask for the past couple of hours. He didn't want to be alone. He was putting up a tough act so Kaname would stop worrying about him, but damn it he was downright afraid of what would happen if Rido even laid his mismatched eyes on him.

"…could I stay with you?"

Kaname's eyes went wide as he stared at Zero who hung his head and was the deepest shade of scarlet he had even seen the boy go. Did…did he just really?

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Liera**: GAH! So much crap has been going on! Leg braces hospital visits interviews the like! I'm so sorry for taking so long…/cries/ You forgive me right Zero-rin and fans? /puppy dog eyes/

**Zero**: /glares/ I'm not sure if I want to if you're planning what I think you're planning…

**Kaname**: Mou Zero-chan…don't act like you wouldn't like my touch…/fangy smirk/

**Liera**: Ahehehe…well let's hope that I can get the next chappy done with no interruptions…as if…and sorry if the end seems…out of whack…/sweatdrops/

**Kaname**: Til next we meet fair followers of Lady Liera's story. /bows/

**Reviews, Reviews!**

**Vampire Lover 4ever n ever**: Thank you for reading and let's hope so…I do have a twisted streak in me after all lol.

**Rawrsaysthefrickendinosaur:** Woo Threesome! I'm working on one right now, but it's handwritten since I've been on the move! Rido Zero Kaname….mmm Zero sandwich…and besides! The more twisted the more entertaining it is. I kindda do like fluffy…but only after something extremely terrible…Now I sound twisted mufufufu…xD But I do hope you continue reading as I will have something else going on since Rido-sama can't get to Yuuki-chan. Thanks as always for reading!

**Fujoshii92:** I adore switched couples! Keeps things fun! But first let's have a little kaname-sama and Zero-rin fun. And corruption from fics are fun! Rofl Thank you for reading

**Emiz: **YAY cake! /noms on/ lol Sorry I took so long, just a busy busy little bunny! Thanks for the cake and reading.

**Love332:** Course Zero-rin cares for Kaname-sama! Ialways got the impression that even if he hated him, he would rather off Kaname-sama with his own hands rather than let someone else do it. And the damage is already done…mufufufu…Wait til Rido-sama pops back up! /grin/ Thanks for reading!

**LuanRina:** Uke Zero-rin is…/giggles/ it just gets me seeing him out of his element and it's sooo much fun playing him like this! And yes…I've always though Kaien is a sexy beast and would love to do something with him and Zero-rin…or him and the twins…/vacant happy stare at that/ ah er anyways!xD And I like mental war fare…I totally blame my rp partner for that though. She's way better at it than I am. I'm sorry it was so late in updating but life kicked me in the knee…/sorrow/ Mmmm…who will taste Zero-rin first? Kaname-sama or Rido-sama? Ahh choices! And aha! I got the 'mufufu' from you! Lol I type it a lot now! As if Kaname-sama could refuse a pleading helpless quivering Zero-rin offering him a lovely blood stained kiss wanting to feel him…heeheehee…such an image. Thank you as always for reading and if you have a story request feel free to leave it in your review! I love the reviews you leave me! /heart/

**Uber Seme Chan**: rofl! I like Rido-sama and Zero-rin…dunno why when I have never read fic with them in it like this and I'm pretty sure there are some out there. Thanks for reading and perhaps you will see more of Rido-sama and Zero-rin.

**Ben4kevin:** lol yea Maybe he will maybe he won't how knows…/she does/ but that's besides the point! Thank you for the r and r!

**Sasu-Sama's Sarukiji-Sempai**: Go Kaname-sempai! You heard Sasu-sama! Lol Thanks for the r and r!

**Lili974WOLF:** It's fine! I'm really glad you like the story! And thank you for leaving the comment regardless!

**Art-sinisterika:** Thank you for reading! And if I tell you what's going to happen then the story would be no more lol. But I can say it won't be as easy as just sending Yuuki-chan away and protectinh Zero-rin. Kaname-sama is going to have his work cut out for him. /nods/

**Mpiedz:** Course Zero-rin is stubborn hunter…with a little help from his pureblood, I'm sure he'll forget all about that mean ol Rido-sama. Thankies for reading as always!

**AmanteDeVampirios:** I'm so glad you think that they still keep in touch with their respective counterparts! It's so hard keeping true to them and adding your own little twists on them. Thank you very much for reading! Lol I have done this plenty of times where I write something that makes perfect sense to me and then when someone else reads it they give me the 'what the hell' look. xD So I'm really glad you understood it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for r and r!

**Mssekishi**: lol Glad you like it and you are very welcome because I really like writing for Vk! Thank you for reading!

**KxZ fan:** I am so sorry with these erratic updates. /sorrow/ Things have calmed down a bit and I'm working on the next chappy slowly. Thank you for reading!

**Top Magican**: rofl everybody says that so far! I should put more detail into things mufufufu…But thanks for reading my story! /is thinking of the Dark Magician now/ I'm really glad you are enjoying it!

**XxPookerxX**: Yay for sad and addicting! Wait…lol. Glad you are enjoying this and I finally updated! Hope you continue you read!


	10. Chapter 10

My Life to Your Life

By Liera Antionette

**Author's Notes: ** Eek it's been entirely too long since I have last updated and I am terribly sorry about that people who have been waiting and those just joining us. RL has put me in a head lock and jumped off the high ropes using me as a cushion I'm afraid. So much has been going on and happening that I lost track of Zero-rin and Kaname-sama. Also I am so sorry if the story seemed to have random bits in it…I truly have the bad habit of straying from the original plot line. But Rido-sama jumping Zero-rin was totally part of it…though I think I wrote it odd. Anyways thank you for the wait and for the reviews as always. It seems a little early, but I made sure to include a little lime for the wait. Just think of it as my way of saying sorry and for others…yes I know it really seems too early, but a little lime isn't so bad!

And uh…if I placed the warnings wrong forgive me…This is a Kaname-sama x Zero-rin /also soon to become a switched theme/ with Rido-sama and Zero-rin as NON-CON which means non consensual which also translates to well rape…I hate using that word if I can avoid it…Other warnings…angst hurt comfort, blah blah blah….new readers there ya go…it's also in the summary…well one part of it is…and old readers…just skip and go on to the story lol.

Reviews are at the bottom of the page as always.

**Story Start**

"…_could I stay with you?"_

_Kaname's eyes went wide as he stared at Zero who hung his head and was the deepest shade of scarlet he had even seen the boy go. Did…did he just really?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Zero was doing his damnest not to fidget under Kaname's shocked gaze. He was already nervous as hell from just admitting his weakness and now the damn pureblood had to gape at him like he just grew a third head or something. He was certain he was beet red and he was almost ready to bolt in an effort to save himself from being anymore embarrassed than he already was.

"F-Forget I said anything!"

The silver haired hunter made a move to turn, but Kaname caught him by the wrist and prevented him from going too far. Zero was really just so adorable when the blood rushed to his face like that…Kaname gave him one of his rare soft smiles that made Zero stop and look at him. He remembered seeing him smile like that for Yuuki once upon a time ago...and now that smile was directed at him. He almost felt as if his heart was trying to kill him with the way it leapt up into his throat.

"Of course you can stay with me…Did you really need to ask? I'll have a room set up for you."

Again, Zero felt the blush about to overtake him as he shook his head. He didn't want to stay alone and for whatever reason he really wanted to be close to Kaname. Sure it was his job to keep people safe and protect them whether if the other party was a vampire or a human, but for once…he allowed his fears to come to the surface and be seen.

"…no…I meant…with you. I don't want to be alone after what he's done. I-…I know it sounds stupid given our 'loving' history…but…"

He trailed off at the end muttering the last words under his breath as Kaname tugged him along, another small smile tugging at his features since Zero thought he didn't hear him. He knew this time to school his shock better than what he did previously since Zero would probably turn tail. Zero rarely admitted anything like this and on the inside he was happy he was slowly accepting him. Kaname soon realized that someday he would probably have to apologize to Yuuki since his heart was stolen by the hunter.

_I trust you more than anybody to keep me safe…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After rounding up his most trusted nobles, Kaname began to tell them that Zero would be staying with them until they dealt with Rido causing a few looks of disbelief. Aidou's left eye twitched as Ruka gave the hunter that was currently standing behind _their _Kaname with an uncomfortable look, a baleful glare that would rival Aidou's ice power. Takuma, the cheery, green eyed noble looked excited at the prospect of actually getting to know the sour hunter while Shiki and Rima just looked bored as always munching on a few pocky sticks. Kain didn't seem to mind too much, but then again trying to read him was like trying to read Yuuki's messy handwriting. Zero knew it was stupid, but Shiki made him nervous. He almost looked exactly like Rido save that both his eyes were that pretty pale blue and well…he looked too lazy to actually be a threat to anybody.

"…So he's really back this time? I thought after being blown halfway to hell twice he would have had the smarts to stay there."

Shiki chewed around his chocolate pocky that Rima had given him before lying across her lap as Kaname shook his head. Zero was still watching him warily and although he didn't realize it, Kaname had already seen his apprehension for him.

"No…it seems your father really has his sights set on taking me out. He was the one behind the attack on the campus a week back. "

"I'm not surprised seeing as how obsessed he is with you. Kaname-sama, you should be careful. No one knows the extent of his power."

Shiki slowly sat up and Rima gave him a questioning look before he stood up completely. He regards Zero with a cool look for a few moments before slowly making his way up the stairs. He knew he would be a likely target to use in order to confuse Kaname so he was taking himself out of the game early.

"Good luck with this Kaname-sama."

"You're not staying?"

Zero suddenly felt as if he shouldn't have said anything since now all eyes were focused on him once more making him grumble uncomfortably. Shiki gave a little half smile before nodding his head, slightly glad that his looks didn't bother the hunter as much as he previously thought.

"Nah…I'll only hinder Kaname-sama more than help. It would be easy to leave now before I cause trouble. I'm sure you can handle taking care of him."

With a nod of his head, Shiki left leaving the others to start their planning. After having Aidou explain about the elixir Rido was using, he, Ruka, and Kain had went off in order to find a way to by pass those effects without the use of a hunter since they were going to need every advantage they could get. Rima had left to join Shiki in order to help pack while Takuma chatted happily with him. Out of all the nobles, Takuma was the one less likely to be a vampire in Zero's opinion. He was just too cheerful and open with people. Kaname had left the two for the moment saying he had to handle a few things before dinner.

"No need to be so nervous around me Kiryuu-san! I'm just trying to make sure your stay here is comfortable."

"Er…yea thanks…"

Takuma chuckled at the way he shuffled uncomfortably on his feet before offering him something to drink, slightly frowning when he noticed that the hunter's color was off. Usually that meant he hadn't 'eaten' lately and it made Takuma wonder just who was feeding him to begin with. He already knew that the blood tablets didn't do it for the hunter and he hasn't fed from Yuuki in a long time. Zero shifted once more as he drank his water wondering why Takuma was studying him so closely when Aidou, Kain and Ruka came in with books.

"Why in the world would anyone want to drink something as disgusting as that?"

"If I have to explain it to you again, then you really need your head checked out."

"Try saying that to my face…oh wait you can't reach that high can you?"

Aidou gave her an indignant glare as Kain just sighed softly. So what she had a few inches on him! It didn't mean she was that much taller than him. Kain tried to defuse the two that were bickering as Takuma just shook his head. Zero was eyeing them with mild interest since he had never seen them actually act anyway besides being distant and aloof. It was actually quite funny watching Aidou turn red from trying to snatch something back from Ruka as she held it just out of his reach. He never knew vampires could be so…normal.

"I'm sure that you've done some actual research instead of playing this childish game correct?"

Kaname had come back finally causing both Ruka and Aidou to flush in embarrassment at being caught in there usual antics. Kain just shook his head though if Zero didn't know any better he would have thought that he seen a smirk on his features. Both of them tried to start talking at once before rounding back on each other leaving poor Kain to sort through their mess.

"Here. This is what we found so far. There are a few ways around the elixir that Hanabusa described to us, but we're going to try out three different ones just to be on the safe side."

"Mm…Thank you for your hard work. And now I'm sure you need to put your children to bed."

Kaname chuckled as the two had resorted to calling each other names now and Kain just pinched the bridge of his nose. If he didn't love them so damn much he probably would have incinerated them ages ago. With a curt nod, Kain turned to go and drag the bickering two off so they could eat and go to sleep. Kaname shook his head while Takuma just smiled slightly.

"Ichijou-kun…I'll be having dinner in my room this evening. Please have them send up an extra plate. Kiryuu, if you will."

Takuma bowed his head slightly before taking the cups he brought out with him as Zero walked behind him. He was led into a room that was different than the one with the cream furniture and realized that Kaname had like half of the building to himself. He of course wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, being so accustomed to them, but Zero had to look around at everything partially because of his own natural curiosity and the other half from his training. You always had to be aware of your surroundings. This room still stuck with the theme of cherry wood accented by the cream furniture.

He had two chairs in the room with a little table between them while a little case sat in the center with fresh white roses. Between his window was a large dresser and a little off to the dresser was what Zero assumed was his bathroom. The bed was at least king sized and had this sheer black canopy covering it. The top of it dipped in the middle some and slopped right back up on the other side and it really gave Zero the impression that if he wasn't a vampire he would probably be some gothic loving kid or something.

"You seem distracted Zero…is everything alright?"

He turned to find that Kaname was sitting in one of the chairs by the table with his head resting on his hand slightly. A little smile was seen on that handsome face and in order to save himself from hitting the blushy maiden phase he set a scowl on his features and just sat down in the other chair, studiously not looking at him.

"You could have told me you were sittin' down or something instead of having me standing there looking like a fool."

"True enough, but I found that I like watching you when you take in your surroundings."

Zero gave a grumpy grumble again, shuffling out of his jacket while muttering something that vaguely sounded like 'Crazy Purebloods' before sitting there looking at his hands. There had been something else bothering the young silver haired teen, but he just wasn't sure how to bring it up. Kaname just watched him as he mulled over thoughts in his head. His brow creased slightly as his eyes focused on his hands as he tried to figure out whatever the answer was to the question in his head. He could have easily brushed across his thoughts and found out what was troubling him so, but he figured it would be best to have Zero say it himself.

"Kaname…There's something I wanted to ask you about."

"Yes?"

"I remembered something else…I remember-"

He was cut short by a knock on the door, flushing pink slightly and looking away from him again. Kaname just sighed and gave the door a mental tug seeing that it was Takuma with dinner. He placed the food on the little table before humming softly and tilting Zero's head up with a slender finger. Zero just blinked before looking at Takuma with wide eyes and he just offered him a simple smile.

"Ne, Kaname-sama…I've been a bit worried about him. He's paler than normal. It looks as if he really hasn't been feeding enough and will faint at any given moment. Would you like me to bring something else to drink?"

Zero just blinked again, not knowing that with just a look another vampire could tell how fed he was. Kaname just shook his head and assured Takuma he would be fine before the handsome green eyed noble left the room. There truly was so much he did not know about vampires and there was a lot of it he was wrong about. He glanced over at his plate before he picked up the fork and started eating.

"There's a lot I've been misinformed about it seems."

Kaname just smirked as he picked over his food slightly. He knew the hunters had some accurate information on vampires while the rest was just some made up fairytales. Crosses had no effect on them and holy water did make them slightly ill. Kaname wasn't sure about the rest, but he actually enjoyed eating garlic with some of his meals. It added flavor to things in his honest opinion. Stakes through the hearts still held true, but it was more anything that could pierce their heart could kill them. The one thing hunters didn't know that vampires did was they could tell how much one of their kind fed.

Zero was almost a snow colored pale and around his eyes looked slightly dark. Even his normally thin neck looked thinner than usual. If the boy would stop being so hesitant and just drink his fill others like Takuma wouldn't notice. Kaname gave a soft sigh as he leaned on his hand. Zero always troubled him so.

"…Kaname…What's happened between us? When the hell did we go from being enemies to…whatever this is?"

The pureblood shrugged as he watched the lilac eyed hunter place his fork back down and turned those lovely eyes to him. He wished he could answer the question he saw dancing behind those eyes but he couldn't. With a weary sigh, he left his plate untouched as he began to move around the room.

_When did I start to fall for you?_

"I'm sorry I don't have much that could fit you, but you are welcome to any of my clothes should you desire a bath. I think it would be best if you would rest for the evening."

"Wait…You're not staying with me?"

His voice was a soft whisper and it held a touch of panic. He didn't realize Zero really intended him to stay with him in the same room and same bed. The hunter was looking down and Kaname knew he was cursing himself for his weakness. He walked over to him quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder while tilting his head up with his other hand. He felt so protective of this boy and it rose fiercely when he saw those sad eyes. How could he refuse him now?

"Of course I'm staying with you. You seem to have a lot of questions about vampires now and you said you also remembered something. But first, if you are no longer hungry for food, then…"

Kaname knelt before him and offered his neck as Zero looked at him with wide eyes. He just gave him a smirk as he watched his whole body tense. He almost laughed at the comical face Zero made when he laid his head on his knee to make himself look more inviting. The poor hunter was getting so wound up with new emotions and urges that he didn't know what to do. Why was it that Kaname could easily rile him up?

"This time…I want you to drink your fill. Do not worry about harming me nor draining me. Just drink. You need all the strength you can get. The little teases you have been doing haven't been helping you at all. Stop hesitating and just drink alright?"

Zero made a worried face and shook his head. He still feared he would some how hurt the lovely pureblood in his lap. _Oh hell_…when did he start thinking Kaname was lovely? Red had lined his irises but he just turned his head as his breathing increased. He knew Kaname was only trying to help him, but it felt as though he would lose control whenever he touched the young man and it wasn't always bloodlust that was to blame. And after what Rido did to him…he didn't think he could ever offer himself to someone again. He may be putting on the brave face, but this was much too soon…

"Zero…stop fighting with yourself. Just drink."

Kaname could almost see what was going on in his head. His eyes were so damn expressive he didn't understand how he could have missed them before. Everything was a swirling maelstrom of confusion and self hate for letting Rido do that to him. With an internal sigh, Kanme leaned up and pressed himself fully against the nervous young hunter and leaned his head on his shoulder. He wound a gentle hand in Zero's locks and brought his head to the spot where he always fed from. Zero's eyes slid shut as he could smell the delicious blood flowing through those veins and it made him want to sink his teeth into that soft neck so much that his fangs literally hurt.

"…thank you…"

Kaname almost missed the whispered words as he felt a hand wrap around his waist to pull him against Zero as sharp fangs sunk into his delicate skin. Kaname stifled a little gasp as his hand tightened in Zero's hair. The hunter gave a little groan of appreciation as his lips caressed the skin and his tongue lovingly lapped the blood around the part of his fangs not in his neck. Kaname panted a little as he could feel himself growing hard in response to this treatment. He face slightly burned in embarrassment as he was currently nestled nicely between the hunter's legs and almost plastered against him.

He did not want Zero to freak out or think he was some sort of pervert like his uncle, but this side effect was bound to happen especially when he can feel his mouth and tongue teasing him _like that_. With a small tug all that changed. Zero had wanted him closer still and when he tugged him upwards he accidentally rubbed their lengths together and the friction caused a moan to tumble from both their lips. Zero unconsciously moved his hips against the purebloods and he growled in pleasure as Kaname shut his eyes. _Gods above that felt good!_ He hesitantly kissed the part of Zero's neck that was presented to him and he was reward with a small shudder and his arm tightening around his waist.

Kaname slowly dragged his tongue from his shoulder to his ear, literally purring at his taste and reveling in the little shudders he was causing him to have. He wanted ever so much to sink his fangs into this pale neck and drink that sweet blood he knew lurked beneath, but he refrained. He gasped and squirmed a bit when Zero removed his fangs and began to clean off his neck, but he didn't release his hold on him.

"Zero…"

His voice was breathless and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay in the same room without just touching him or _something_. The slightly red-eyed Zero pulled back when he was done and Kaname was glad to see his shade was a healthier peach color even if the boy was naturally a bit on the pale side. He caressed his cheek after untangling his hand from his hair and Zero closed his eyes while leaning into the touch. He really did fall in love with the pureblood he used to detest. He calmed him, made him feel so safe. With his eyes closed he allowed himself to slip this once and pressed his lips against Kaname's in a sweet kiss.

_I'm so sorry Yuuki._

Kaname just melted at the kiss, parting his lips slightly inviting Zero to follow and follow he did, deepening the kiss with a purry little growl as he leaned back in the chair pull Kaname against him. He wanted this fallen angel so badly, but he wasn't sure if he could truly have him. There were so many thoughts swirling in his head that he almost couldn't lose himself in the kiss until Kaname purposely dragged his tongue across one of Zero's still aroused fangs cause a bit of his blood to mingle in the kiss effectively making him lose whatever thought that was plaguing him. Kaname smirked slightly into the kiss as he more or less pinned Zero to the couch and began to thoroughly ravish the young hunter. He relished every whimper and every shudder until he could no longer stand it himself.

Pulling away with a little pant, Kaname had to bite his lip at the sight Zero made. His lips were slightly covered with his blood while slightly bruised from his kiss and his eyes were hazy with lust. His face was lightly flushed from his arousal and his body still trembled slightly. Oh how he wanted him right then and there! Tentatively, Kaname slid his hands up Zero's shirt and as he expected the hunter flinched slightly. His mind had completely went else where, but the hands on him were not hitting him or trying to maim him in anyway. He took a shaky breath as Kaname watched him with worried eyes.

"Just tell me to stop and I'll do it."

"No! I-…I want you to touch me…I _need_ you to…"

"Zero…I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I…I trust you Kaname."

Kaname could not hide how it made his heart swell when Zero said that to him. Zero truly trusted him with something this delicate. He murmured something softly before leaning in to claim his lips again and Zero readily gave them up. The hands on his skin were soft and caressed his body, lighting a fire in their wake causing him to shudder against the body above him. Kaname gave a quiet moan when he felt Zero press up against him in sheer need. It was havoc on his self control as Zero offered himself to the pureblood. He couldn't force this so soon, but the damn hunter was unwittingly making this harder than he first thought it would be. With a reluctant sound, Kaname's hands went to still his hips earning a frustrated growl from the silverette below him.

"mm…Too soon…Don't want to move so quickly. For now let me set the pace."

Zero blinked hazy eyes at him before some sort of understanding hit them and he nodded in agreement. Kaname made him lose control so easily lately that usually it would invoke his anger more than this…this foreign feeling he was experiencing. It was strange and wholly unfamiliar to the hunter, but he was slightly enjoying it. Kaname gently took Zero by the hand and led him to the bed where he sat down and pulled the hunter into his embrace and held him there for a moment. Slowly, he lifted his hand brought a single finger to his lips. He glanced up at Zero before slowly sinking his fangs into the soft flesh eliciting a soft groan from the one above him.

Kaname half expected him to yank away or hear the click of Bloody Rose for biting him. The moan was unexpected and Kaname let his eyes flutter closed as he tasted Zero's sweet blood. It was rich and tasted of something dark and sweet all at once. Kaname wanted to lose himself in that taste, but that was not the reason he bit him. When he was sure the bite was closed, he turned Zero around and pulled him against his chest. In an effort to help along his natural pleasure, Kaname bit him and injected into his bloodstream a small dose of the venom all vampires carried. It was rare for them to use them on human victims, but it was a way to get them compliant without force. The dose he gave Zero was just enough to keep him lucid, but made him more aware of the kisses Kaname were placing on the back of his neck and the touches that were ghost down his front. In short it was little a shot of a mini aphrodisiac to make this move smoothly.

Slowly, his hand trailed down his well defined torso before tugging up the fabric some as his placed a small kiss on his cheek. He could still taste the fear Rido had instilled in him and he almost growled deeply at that. His hands continued to dance on his skin, trailing small patterns on Zero as the hunter shivered a bit in his embrace. He still felt tense in his embrace and that was why he moved slowly and deliberately to show that he would never harm him. Kaname's head had started to throb since he was the one blocking Rido out of the hunter's head and he could very much tell how he hated it. Pushing out all other thoughts, Kaname continued to focus on the one in his arms.

Zero's hands tighten slightly on his thighs as he gave the pureblood free range over his body. He was trying to tell himself he could do this and that Kaname wouldn't do anything like Rido had done, but it was so hard. Even with whatever he did to him when he bit his finger the fear that was instilled in him would not subside so easily. Zero had his eyes shut tight as he fought with himself not to cry. It was nerve wracking! Kaname's touch felt so good, but the shadow touches behind it made his skin crawl. When he felt his hand sink lower, he let out a small undignified whine causing the hands on him to stop. Kaname glanced at Zero to see that the hunter had started to cry some and it broke his heart. Slowly he lifted his hand to wipe away his tears startling the hunter.

"Kaname..why?"

Kaname just smile softly and laced his hands with Zero's bring each one to his lips and kissing them. He knew Zero wanted to be forever rid of that touch, but forcing himself to do this would not help him at all. So, just wrapping him up in his arms and he moved backwards onto the bed so he could rest against the headboard and dropped the curtains from his canopy bed. He pulled the duvet over them and laid Zero on his chest.

"Rest now Zero…Don't worry anymore. I'll watch over you this night."

Zero just looked at Kaname for a moment and the pureblood could feel himself slightly blush under his intense stare before he leaned up a bit and pressed an unsure kiss to his mouth before quickly pulling back and laying down on him. Zero could feel the blush on his face, but he wanted to let him know in some small way he was thankful for everything he has done for him thus far.

"…thank you for everything Kaname…"

Kaname just ran his hands through his hair and smiled softly. He could feel Zero fall under his spell easily and with a soft sigh he tilted his head back. So much was about to take place and who would have guessed that the white knight he had used to protect his former queen would be the one he wanted to protect? He let out a humorless chuckle before gazing out his window.

"…You'll meet your end soon enough Rido…"

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Liera:** Gah! That took sooooo much longer than I had originally planned! I'm sooo very very sorry everyone for the uber long wait. Hopefully I can have another chapter up asap as well as a Christmas special one shot. Just imagine! Zero-rin in just a santa hat and wearing a bow…/grins/

**Zero:** /pulls the hammer back on Bloody Rose beet red/ Don't you even dare! /deep red blush/

**Kaname:** Oh come on Zero-rin…I think it would be quite fetching. /lewd smile/

**Zero:** Of course you would be in league with her you pervert. Liera do it and I swear I'll quit. /glares his infamous glare/

**Liera:** /sweatdrops/ Eep. Don't threatening me like that Zero-rin! Anyways. Life seems to have calmed down a bit so I think I can focus on my writing a little more. So I'll try to have the next chapter and random x-mas fic posted as soon as I can. Happy holidays everyone. And oh! Rawrsaysthefrickendinosaur! I haven't forgotten about you either. Still writing your story by hand whenever I have the chance and it will be posted hopefully sometime soon!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Reviews, Reviews!**

**Fujoshii92:** Light lemons are always big fun lol.

**Lili974WOLF:** I'll try to keep continuing this story just because I love my reviewers! Thanks!

**Ben4kevin:** I think I made him just a bit too cute last chapter lol. But it works out!

**Brookie Cookie17:** It would help if my muses weren't so damn random as well as my random life lol. I'm trying to keep the chapters moving.

**SonzaiTaz:** I'm so sorry wah! I just wanted to make sure I had a chapter for you out, but it was good that I kept you interested…right? Lmao Sorry about the cliffy.

**Emiz:** Oh yes…those two in the same room indeed, mufufufu…mm candy…

**Sasu-Sama's Sarukiji Sempai**: rofl I'm really starting to think I made Zero-rin a bit too cute. xD He's so gonna shoot me! xP

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper: **Rofl Orochimaru! XD In a way he does now that you mention it!

**Uber Seme Chan:** I know everyone detests Yuuki, but if I didn't have him indulge her once in awhile he'd be considered OoC and we really can't have an ooc Kaname-sama. 

**XxPookerxX:** Glad you like the story! Blame my VK muses for being lazy for the updates lol.

**KxZ fan:** I'm trying to, but I'm so easily distracted…I'm sorry! Good thing I always listen to the VK os to try and get back into my groove.

**Tiffanybane:** Yea…Zero-rin is definitely going to shoot me for him being ultra cute in this story! Lol But I'm glad you enjoy the way I write my two fave boys. I'm just happy my story is sticking to the plot sort of rofl.

**Mpiedz:** I think everyone had lemon crossed their minds when they saw those words. xD

**Crisistrife: **Totally getting shot lmao. Another adorable comment lol. I can't help but make Zero-rin cute! Thank you very much for reading.

**Mssekishi:** xD I think everyone loves an adorable Zero-rin. I will have to get him back to his original attitude…eventually…lol

**LuanRina:** I know…I'm like taking forever with my updates, but I'm glad you still get so amped when you read them. /happy smile/ And yes…a pissed off Kaname-sama is a damned sexy Kaname-sama…./purrs/ Love seeing him all riled up meself. And I adore Adiou-chan and his expressions! They're just too cute imo lol. Oh yes…him finding out who that nummy scent was….heehee. Yes…Zero-rin is going to pummel me for making him so damn cute xD. Kaname-sama would never take his memories without good reason, but he needed his hunter back in one piece and not shattering into billions of tiny ones. I don't think he would hold any information like that from anyone until they were able to handle. The ear to ear thing is just something I can see him doing and it does make me squee when I write lol. Actually I think I read it somewhere else and can't remember where…Eventually those two will say how the feel about one another in direct words….someday…lol. And look at Yuuki like I do. Someone has to be on the side lines cheering them on! Lol Kaien is going to be lonely without someone rooting for them lmao! And yes actually the fact that I can still entice your disgust for her is a good thing. It does mean I'm playing her right. So no…no real offense! Besides…Kaname-sama had to distract her long enough so Kaien could get her on the bus to leave. /grin/ And yes. I now type "Mufufufu" whenever I get a devious idea lol. It's spilled over into my rp as well. xD Kaname-sama will eventually blow his poor Zero-rin's mind…but let's see how that goes later, ne? Gah super long reply…I'm getting as bad as you! ROFL not that it's a bad thing or anything! Back to writing chappies! /gapes at her epic reply/ Again sweetie…I'm sooo uber terribly sorry about the long wait. /sweatdrop/

**Astharoche:** I'm sorry I thought I did put up fair warning and again I'm sorry if it did seem kindda rushed. I probably did rush it because it didn't go the way I wanted to. The rape was supposed to be part of the story, so I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with it…and again it seemed rushed…/sweatdrops/ I should have explained how Rido-sama got to him…I seemed to have left that out…grr…my fault.

**Azkateella:** xD That's an awesome idea! Totally need that copy too! Mufufu! Lol I keep giggling at the *motions for dream sequence* I keep thinking of Scooby Doo!

**xX-Afflicted-Xx:** Nah he can't…if I were too easy in Zero-rin then I wouldn't have too much of a story! I like the idea of him being in danger and Kaname-sama coming to his aid to protect him. I also do like it when Zero-rin is the super hunter I know he can be. And thank you for your concern! She walks a bit funny in the braces, but hey she can walk! Thanks for reading and I'm trying to make sure to update sooner…trying…

**Love332:** /hears Bloody Rose click/ hehehe…I'm so going to die lmao! I liked the image of him trying to ask Kaname-sama to stay with him! It really was a cute image, all blushy and embarrassed while biting his lip some. /can't help the fangirl squee herself/ lol


	11. Chapter 11

My Life to your Life

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes: **_/is smiling happily/ Oh my reviewers! You guys are so aswesome for the kind words! I'm trying my hardest to update quickly now. So hopefully this chapter and my x-mas one shot have both made it up before that time comes. Seriously! You guys make writing totally worth it! /loves readers/ lol Please enjoy as always and oh! Big welcome to those just joining us on Mltyl! Welcome new people! /waves happily/ And yea…one last thing. It is no longer up for debate if I wanna make this a switched couple i.e. Z x K. Because of how I have been writing Zero-rin it will not work so for now the idea is trashed. So to all you K x Z fans out there, no more worries lol.

The oc introduced in this chapter shouldn't really pop back up anytime soon. I just needed some one there to help move the story along so truly pay her no mind, kay! She just belongs to me is all XD. There will be a lot going on to get my plot moving so if it seems to jump around, I apologize. I've always been bad at trying to tie things together and I'm trying to get better at it. So if it seems confusing, just bare with me ok? /sweatdrops/ Practice makes perfect…or so they say.

Reviews are at the bottom as always

_Italics are our favorite angst bunny's thoughts to himself!_

_/And this is for Rido-sama and his evil, evil telepathy powers oooooh scary xD/_

**Story Start**

He was furious. No he was far beyond furious, he was livid. That bastard child had completely blocked him out of the hunter's mind and made him lose the chance to finish him once and for all. Rido was certain that he couldn't protect the hunter due to the way they were bound, but he was wrong. He hadn't realized his will to protect that so called useless hunter would be so strong. He roared in rage, randomly killing one of his subordinates in a fit of anger.

He couldn't even tell what his damn nephew was doing with his hunter! Growling furiously, Rido made his way to his make shift throne and sat down in a huff. He would get his nephew and that hunter one way or another. A slow, sadistic grin crept onto his visage showing gleaming fangs in the moonlight. Oh he had a most devious plan in mind now and would easily crush them both in one fell swoop.

"Amuriya, to me my pet."

A young woman with long blonde hair that stopped at her thighs and clear blue eyes quietly made her way over to Rido and knelt on her knees. She laid her head on his knee and closed her eyes as he stroked her head with a small grin. There was only one reason he kept this particular noble alive and by his side…tonight she would prove her worth to him again.

"What is it you wish, my master?"

"I need you to retrieve a girl…Not just any girl…The one who has my nephew's heart in the palm of her small hands. Bring her under my power and do it quickly."

"It shall be done my lord."

Getting up, Amuriya bowed before almost vanishing from his sight. Leaning back in his throne, Rido let out a bark of laughter. For two people that hated each other so, he found it amusing that they both shared the same exact weakness. Oh he would win the battle and the war this time.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The next morning came quietly since the only ones left on the campus were the vampires. Some were up most of the night getting things ready for the soon to be war with Rido while others just used the time to sleep in. Kaname had dozed off watching Zero sleep in his arms, slightly worried if he let his guard down for one moment, Rido would have claimed the hunter and there wouldn't have been a thing he could have done to stop him. Exhaustion had won the battle last night and it left Kaname with his head tilted back against his head board in a peaceful slumber as Zero slowly woke up.

Last night weighed heavily on his mind and even though he managed to sleep through the night, he still was haunted by dreams of a sad Yuuki. He had some how taken from her the most important person in her life away. He felt so guilty and confused. He still loved her fiercely, but at the same time…he was starting to feel the same thing for Kaname and just as strongly. He sighed softly to himself as he just allowed himself to enjoy the pleasant warmth and security the sleeping pureblood had given him. Zero had to say he was extremely surprised and very touched with how patient and understanding Kaname was turning out to be. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought him to be anything else. He assumed a small apology would be in order since he had so wrongly judged him.

Pulling himself more into the land of living, Zero slowly pulled away from Kaname's embrace to find that the pureblood did in fact sleep just like everyone else. His chocolate brown eyes with just a small hint of red mixed within their depths were closed in a peaceful slumber as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He truly looked like the fallen angel Yuuki claimed him to be. Another pang of guilt ate away at his heart by just the mere thought of her, but he could no longer deny how he really felt about Kaname. Deciding now was the best time to do anything before his courage waned, Zero leaned up so he could reach Kaname's ear and whispered ever so softly what he has wanted to say, but his stubborn pride wouldn't let him while Kaname was awake.

"…I love you…"

He could feel that damned blush work its way up his neck before he pulled back and made his escape to the bathroom. He may have said it and in his own embarrassment he sort of hoped Kaname hadn't heard him. As much as he appreciated everything the pureblood was doing for him, he just couldn't do this to Yuuki. She had always loved Kaname and never made a secret of it. Zero just grumbled darkly as he started the shower. Some how this went from being such a good experience to something made him feel like an ass. He couldn't just go back to acting like his old self, not with everything that has happened. He gave a humorless, sad chuckle as he felt a tear slide down his cheek before he hastily wiped it away.

_Way to go Zero…another person you can never love and even more so because some bastard already…_

He shuddered to himself as he pushed those terrible thoughts out of his mind and tried to focus on getting himself cleaned. He could almost feel Rido's cruel hands on him and he couldn't help the scared whimper that tore itself from his throat as he shook his head fiercely to rid himself of those thoughts. Kaname had blocked him and he was not going to invite him back into his head anytime soon. But...if only he knew it was already too late for that…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname laid awake in his bed now, listening to the soft spray of the shower from the bathroom as he replayed Zero's admission over and over again in his thoughts. At first, he thought he was just imagining things, thinking it was just his dreams playing tricks on him until he felt the hunter's form beat a hasty retreat from the bed. He couldn't even begin to describe what it made him feel. He hadn't even realized Zero had actually, truly felt anything for him. He sat up slightly and put his hand to his head. What was going on? How was it that he had almost lost sight of his original goal? He huffed at his bangs knowing the 'how' well enough. He knew it was going to be very dangerous from now on especially with the way he felt about Zero.

Somehow he knew Rido would find out and just use it against them. But what was he supposed to do? Zero only said those words because he was sure that he slept through them. Kaname held his temples as he felt a headache forming. It was too early to be thinking like this. Getting up from his bed, he began gathering something he was sure Zero could wear as he allowed Takuma to buzz in and drop off breakfast for them.

"Good morning Kaname-sama! I have just been informed that Cross-sensei and Yuuki-chan have arrived at the safe house with no issues."

Kaname nodded his head as he tried to ignore his forming headache. Takuma watched him for a moment as he went through the various letters they had received that day before shaking his head. Something was deeply troubling his friend and one thing he has learned about Kaname over the years was that he tended to truly over think everything. He had a sneaking suspicion that involved the hunter who was currently showering in the other room. Kaname liked to appear aloof and distant from all the others, but Takuma knew that was not the case. He was uncomfortable around others and being as though they all expected him to be some awesome, supreme ruler, he never had a chance to interact normally with anyone save for him.

Honestly, he was happy with the little spats he developed with Zero. He was the only one who would treat him even remotely close to normal and he saw how relieved it made the always stressed pureblood. Even now it was crystal clear to the green eyed noble how much their relationship had changed and how important Zero had become to the pureblood who tried his hardest never to let too many things become dear to him. He just wished he could be of more help to them. This was probably going to be one of the toughest fight the hunter would have to endure and knowing Kaname he would be divided still even though he knew Yuuki was safe.

"Ichijou-kun? Is everything alright?"

Blinking back into reality, Takuma gave a sheepish smile before setting down all the letters and handing him a bag he carried in with him. He hadn't realized he was so lost in thought until Kaname called him. Putting his thoughts on the back burner he just gave Kaname a reassuring smile before patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama, just a lot on my mind I guess. Now, I took the liberty to head to over to Kiryuu-sama's dorm and grab him a few outfits to wear since it seems he will be staying with us for a bit. Shiki left a bit before you woke up and it seems Aidou-kun, Kain-san and Ruka-san have returned to library to look something else up. It seems Aidou had a stroke of genius while he slept and needed to double check his hypothesis whatever that may be."

"Thank you. Inform those three to see me when they are finished."

"Of course Kaname-sama. Anything else you need?"

"No…Just…take it easy Takuma-san…it's going to get very busy and dangerous very quickly."

Takuma just looked at Kaname with wide eyes as the pureblood began to eat his breakfast while studiously ignoring the look he was giving him. With a quick bow, Takuma left the room feeling elated since Kaname just proved how much he trusted him by just calling his name. Zero had come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another drying his damp silver hair. Kaname almost choked on his tea at the sight of a wet, just woken up Zero, but he caught himself before he was noticed and held up the bag for him.

"You can thank Ichijou-kun for going through the trouble of bringing you something more comfortable to wear."

Zero took the bag with a soft thanks before heading back into the bathroom to change. Something seemed a little off with the hunter, but Kaname assumed it was from how things went last night. He sighed over his tea and continued to look through the letters brought to him. It was beginning to look like a very, very long day…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yuuki sat at the window with a heavy sigh. It had started to snow when they got to Kaien's house last night and the snow always made her think of Kaname. She was wondering how he and Zero were getting along without her while also hoping they weren't trying to kill each other. Luckily, Kaien had hired a maid to help around the house so they wouldn't have to suffer his atrocious cooking, though it wouldn't be as good as Zero's. Amuriya was a bubbly, cheerful maid who could almost rival Kaien's happiness. She was a noble class vampire she had seen once or twice before, but because of her family being killed from an old dispute between another powerful family, she had to earn her way by being a maid for hire and usually it was always Kaien who hired her.

Yuuki gave the maid a cheery smile when she walked in with a cup of hot chocolate and a plate full of fresh chocolate chip cookies. Her long blonde hair was bound in a braid and tied with a black ribbon and swayed to and fro as she walked. She was very kind and Yuuki had almost immediately gotten comfortable around her. She took the offered cookies and coco with a happy thanks before taking a sip.

"Have you seen Cros-…er my father anywhere, Amuriya-chan? He was supposed to be coming in here to spend some time with me."

"Oh Cross-sama seems to have dozed off in the study. I think he was rather tired from his trip. Can I get you anything else, Yuuki-sama?"

Amuriya smiled pleasantly and Yuuki shook her head no as she ate her cookies. She had bit back a yawn after her third one and was currently rubbing her eyes. There was something off with the cookies and coco which she had dropped onto the floor as she tried to get up too quickly. Amuriya caught her and kept her from falling as Yuuki desperately tried to cling to her consciousness. Darkness was creeping in from all over and it frightened her very much.

"Wh-…wha…"

"I'm very sorry Yuuki-sama, but my master has requested for me to retrieve you. You're such a sweet girl…I feel terrible for doing this, but orders are orders. Do not worry Cross-sama is safe. What I gave you was something that shall put you to sleep until I awaken you."

Slowly, Yuuki fell limp in her arms, fast asleep. Picking her up easily, Amuriya made sure she was well dressed and covered before heading outside to the awaiting car. Holding her tightly, the car sped off and the one driving it pulled out a cellphone to call their boss.

"We have her."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After making sure Zero had eaten, Kaname had to meet with Aidou in the library. He asked if Zero wanted to tag along, but he refused and decided to stay in the lobby wanting to be as far away as possible from the ice cold blonde. He was leaning back on the couch with a book on vampire history. Kaname had offered him this book in hopes he would want to learn about the other half of himself and was happy when he accepted it. He still felt uneasy about leaving him alone even if he had Bloody Rose with him. It did very little to ease his fears with knowing just what Rido was capable of doing to him. It took a lot of convincing and Takuma agreeing to watch him before he was able to leave.

"…Is he always like that?"

"Only with those he wants safe. He's very, very worried about you."

Zero looked up from his book and gave Takuma a questioning look in which his response was to smile at him before going back to work. He was busy trying to keep everything in order while Kaname handled this threat. Sure he would probably be out there with his sword in hand ready to fight with him, but he still took his other duties seriously.

"You sure do smile a lot…"

"I'm just really an easily pleased person and it's pretty simple to make me smile, that's all. I always try to look on the positive things of life."

Zero closed the book as Takuma yawned. How was it everyone else could find something positive to look forward to? Even vampires had something to good to look forward to…but him. Zero didn't think he had it in him to look on the bright side of things or find the positive to everything. Sure he seemed unaffected on the outside; on the inside he was screaming his heart out. Even though Kaname took away his memories and then gave them back, he still became paranoid about _him_ just showing up and doing what ever the hell he wanted to. Again, he could feel the cold clammy phantom hands trail down his spine and ghost passed his hips causing his breath to catch in his throat.

_/Hello my pet…You just can't stop thinking about that time can you?/_

A dark, seductive chuckle filled his thoughts as his eyes went wide. No! He couldn't be here! Kaname had effectively blocked him out or so he thought. It took him a few moments to realize the block only worked when Kaname was nearby. He could feel the panic seizing him as all his thoughts swirled and crashed around as he looked over to Takuma to see that he was once again absorbed in his work.

_/Relax pet…I won't do anything with your guard dog so close…I'm just delivering a message…this time./_

Zero shuddered a bit as he 'felt' his fangs trailing across the tip of his right ear while his arms wrapped around his waist. God damn purebloods and their abilities! He could feel his hands as if they were truly on his skin slinking downwards and caressing his thighs making his fear rise and mix with the fear he had for Takuma looking up and seeing him in such a pathetic state.

_/Mmm…I can almost taste the fear on you…and I must say it is intoxicating…Careful pet or I'll just change my mind and do as I please./_

_Please don't. Just leave me be!_

He felt his mouth on the right side of his neck and he swallowed thickly in an effort to calm himself down. He wasn't really there…this was all in his head. His mouth felt like cotton and his body was screaming at him he was very much there when he truly wasn't. He could feel his lips playing on his skin as he continued to toy with him under his clothes. Zero forced himself to stay completely calm, like this was not affecting him like Rido wanted it to, but that calm was not as strong as he would have liked it to be and unfortunately his body was trying to betray him.

_/Tell Kaname I said…Checkmate./_

And with just that, everything stopped. Zero could feel his heart trying to break free of his chest as he tried to calm down. Everything he was feeling and was thinking about since last night had vanished into nothingness as he got up and began to dash to the library. Zero didn't even hear Takuma call his name in his haste to escape from that room. All he could feel were the fear and panic of how close Rido had been without any one noticing. He knew he was foolish for running, but he wanted to be near Kaname so badly right now. He made everything Rido did to him vanish and right now he really needed to be rid of what he had just felt.

The words _I love you_ were soon forgotten under his fear…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname was sitting there listening to Aidou prattle on about why Rido had used this specific elixir and what other properties it held without much interest as his mind wandered back to those softly spoken words from this morning.

_I love you._

He had heard those words once upon a time ago from his parents and the feeling it gave him was nostalgic in its own way. Not even his sweet Yuuki said those words to him before and yet it still felt so good to hear them from Zero. If only he could do more for his hunter. He sighed again and Aidou realized Kaname wasn't all here nor was he interested in what he had to say. This was important and here he was with his head in the clouds! Rido had found this odd elixir that could amplify his powers so he could try to kill Kaname with no effort at all and here the pureblood in question was daydreaming. Daydreaming of all things!

"Kaname-sama?"

"hm? Oh I'm sorry Hanabusa…continue."

Aidou huffed out his cheeks when he heard someone running through the halls. By the sound of their heartbeat and the frantic steps of their feet, he would say they were running scared for their life. He turned to the doors just in time to see a frightened Zero bursting through them. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he was shaking so hard it looked as if he were stuck in an earthquake just on the spot.

"Kiryuu?"

"What's wrong Zero?"

Kaname made his way to Zero who met him half way and threw his arms around him. He wouldn't talk and he just held onto Kaname as if he was his last life line. Gently, Kaname brushed against his thoughts to find they were in chaos. Zero was rattled so badly that his thoughts were like a mixture of the past and present; they barely made any sense at all. He picked through them carefully and quickly to find out the cause of his distress and the answer made him growl deeply. Aidou's eyebrow just twitched as he watched the scene before him.

Either he had fallen and hit his head somewhere or Zero, the rude hunter who always disrespected Kaname, was truly hugging on him and almost crying. Just what the hell did he miss? Once he tasted the fear that Zero was filling the room with, his blood ran cold. He hadn't realized that Rido was that sick. Sure he always entertained thoughts of encasing Zero in a block of ice and shoving him down rivers, bt to have some one that afraid of you from taking them against their will…that was a bit too much even for Aidou.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Go and warn the others. Tonight we move. Rido has captured Yuuki."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Liera:** Gah this feels so random to me, but I wanted to get things moving and attempt to get back on track. I'm really, really sorry if I jumped around too much.

**Zero:** /flat glare/ You jump around even if it has no plot.

**Liera**: Mou Zero-rin you are supposed to be supportive of me! /pouts/

**Zero:** I am being supportive. I haven't quit yet have I? Now stop whining and finish the damn chirstmas fiction so I can have my break away from psychotic vampires.

**Kaname:** I know you really love me. You even said it. /smiles/

**Liera:** /sighs as Zero shoots at Kaname while trying to cover how hard he is blushing/A quick word about something in this chapter. Ever watch a vampire movie and they always say something along the lines that the could taste their prey's fear? Well…I took it literally and allowed the vampires of the VK world to actually taste the fear of others. For example, Zero-rin's fear of being raped by Rido. It's coupled with his desire to be far, far away from his abuser as well as confusion as to why his body responds to him and mix it along with the fear of just giving in gives off a kindda sweet taste that predators like Rido-sama enjoy very much. So yes…Zero-rin has sweet tasting fear rofl. Well until next time readers…I have to go stop my muses from fighting. I should be back in January with a few new chapters. Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas! /waves/

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Reviews, Reviews!**

**Ben4kevin:** I'm glad you thought so! I'm sorry for even making you wait.

**Larn555:** You're very welcome and thank you for reading my fic!

**Mpiedz:** lol Again I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm happy that it was enough to make you happy! xD

**Emiz:** I am so very sorry. /cries/ RL was beating me up! I'm trying to get this and the chirstmas special I have lined up out before my net goes off til Jan! So sorry. /hoards her sweets/

**LuanRina:** xD I love making you squeal! I'm so very sorry it took like forever to update but I finally did it and I'm working on an x-mas special…It's coming along nicely, but ah…yea. And so sorry for seducing you to read the Kaname-sama and Zero-rin I wrote. I just had to post for you guys. And I'm sorry you aren't a fan of Z x K. I am rather fond of them because you can switch the roles depending on the style of writing. But I like I said…since I wrote Zero-rin so broken he can't be seme so no worries. Lol. Of course you have to have Idol-senpai and Ruka-chan fight or Kain-san might think there is something wrong with them! Lol. I'm glad you like how Kaname-sama responded to Zero-rin and vice versa. I had actually gotten stuck on that particular scene cause I was trying to push for something Zero-rin wasn't ready for. /bad authoress lol/ But ultimately that wrote itself out and it ended nicely. I feel this chapter was a bit…weird…I hope the next one come out better. And I told you the "mufufufu" stuck with me xD. Until next time sweetie!

**Shadowsofpenandpaper:** aww…sooo sorry I stopped it! But Zero-rin wasn't quite ready for that yet. How about an x-mas one shot for you to make it all better? /soothes/

**Rido:** Le gasp! Rido-sama! /glomps and squeals/ lol Welcome and thank you for reading my fiction. As much as I would love to see Zero-rin go back to Rido-sama…I can't lol. I might end up doing something on the side because I actually like this pairing for some odd reason. Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Sonzai Taz**: I'm so sorry for the wait and thank you for continuing to read. I'm trying to keep everything rolling and together so hope this chapter keeps it up lol.

**Brookie cookie17:** I'm glad you are still reading after I took so long to update! xD I hope this update was fast enough for all of you.

**Lili974WOLF:** Thank you for your praises! It's amazing what you can understand when you take the time to read what you write. xD I'm glad you enjoy this so much.

**AnsemMesna:** I personally like Yuuki. She's got spunk and at least she tries unlike a lot of female leads of anime. Welcome to the fiction by the way and please enjoy your stay lol. /has a KH fangirl moment/ So far it's like you and I who like Yuuki lol. Lucky lucky girl with two hotties fawning over her.

**AmanteDeVampiros**: Lol I'm so glad you like that scene because it was giving me sooo much trouble. Rofl. I'm very glad it turned out well since all my reviewers thus far have said how much they liked it and I'm sorry for the wait. And I do adore Shiki so much. He's like one of my favorite characters in the story. I want to bring him in and use him, but I actually have Rido-sama doing that to Zero-rin so…In Shiki's mind he doesn't want to be another way to get to Kaname-sama so he just left for now. I wish I used him more though. Thank you again for reading and I so love your name…AmantedeVampiros…totally rolls off the tongue lol.

**Love332:** Hee…I'm glad so many people enjoyed that chapter. It really was difficult writing it with so many other thoughts in my head at the time. Sorry for the wait.

**Glimfire: **Welcome to my fic and thank you for taking the time to read it! Thank you very much for the kind words and I'm very glad you have been enjoying the story thus far. Personally…I thought no one would even like this story so much! xD And as much as I would love to have Zero-rin angst about Shizuka-san, you said it yourself it was over done. This story actually came from a random conversation with my boyfriend go figure rofl. And Yuuki's not that bad. Just had to tone her down a little bit lol. But thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**My Life to your Life**

**By Liera Antionette**

_**Author's Notes**__:_ Sorry for the wait you guys. Just been sick, busy, etc. RL is a pain especially when you have all sorts of ideas you want to use. Soooo much time has passed and when I sat down to look at my fics…I realized I never posted! /sorrow/ I'm going to remedy that right now and keep working. Lack of net really halts the process too…but Liera is a broke writer so forgive her please! I'll skip the reviews this time and add them for this chapter in the next chapter, but thank you all for them! You inspire me to keep writing and keep trying my best! /huggles readers/ You guys are the best.

And one more thing! I'm not sure if you guys look at the others users on here, but I recommend another story by Miss LuanRina. It's called My Eternity and features the Kiryuu twins! How I so love them! Twincest makes Liera very happy even if it's just them being close because they are twins! Love the Kiryuu twins so much! If any of you have stories posted tell me and I'll read them too! I'm always looking for things to read while I'm on the go! As usual…please enjoy the chapter and clicky the review button to keep a writer happy. Tanoshii!

_Italics are Zero as usual minna._

_-This is for Kaname!-_

_/general thoughts./_

_~these italics are telepathy!~_

**Story Start**

It had taken a bit of time to actually calm Zero down, but Kaname managed to do so after about a half an hour or so. Zero now sat in a chair in the library with his hands folded before him and his eyes downcast. Aidou had left them alone since Kaname had ordered him to round up his close knit group of nobles as well as to get far, far away from the hunter. The deceptively sweet taste of his fear still lingered in the air and it slightly disgusted Aidou since it drove his inner beast crazy. He hadn't tasted anything like that before and it bothered the hell out of him. Kaname was standing by a window with his arms crossed waiting for the others to join them as Zero just shut his eyes tightly. He had let that bastard get the best of him yet again and this time all he had to do was just talk to him and he was a nervous, shaking wreck.

_So much for being a strong hunter…feh…_

Zero just continued to stare at the back of his hands, never noticing when Kaname walked closer to him until he placed a hand on his shoulder. He was worried about how Zero was doing and yes…he was very worried about how Yuuki was faring in the hands of that mad man. He had taken the knight that he had broken away from her and left her defenseless. If only he hadn't gotten so involved with Zero none of this would have happened! Kaname bit his lip at the thought. He couldn't ever blame Zero for this. It wasn't his fault. The blame lay with him. He thought he could handle anything thrown at him, but he hadn't expected Zero to be the one to throw his whole world through a loop.

He knew he shouldn't have involved Zero in this mess in the first place, but if he hadn't stepped in, the madness would have over powered him and someone would have killed him. The small group of nobles had finally entered the library and for once Aidou couldn't look Zero in the eye. His fear tasted wonderful and it unnerved him that his usually well behaved beast reared up so quickly in response to it. Takuma looked at Zero worriedly. The poor hunter was paler than usual and he may not have realized what he was doing, but he was twitching every so often, eyes darting about nervously as if he expected Rido to pop up at any moment.

"As you all have been informed…it seems my uncle has taken Yuuki Cross from her safe house with Kaien. I plan to go there and take her back of course."

"And I will be going with you to assist you, Kaname-sama."

Takuma stepped forward with his blade in hand as Zero looked over at the green eyed noble. He wore an expression that Zero had never seen cross his gentle visage. He was always cheerful and smiling…the look of anger actually scared Zero a bit. He caught Aidou attempting to avoid his gaze, not knowing the other reveled in his fear despite how it made him feel.

"You can count on us three as well. We will not let you go alone, Kaname-sama."

He bowed his head in thanks as the three nobles knelt on one knee to prove that they would serve him no matter what. Zero just looked down at his hands. He distracted Kaname and that's why she was taken. He was supposed to be protecting her, not breaking down like this! He shut his eyes tightly as he looked down at his hands. He would save Yuuki even if it meant going against him….even if it meant losing him.

"I'm coming as well."

That comment made Takuma and Kaname look up with surprise written in their gazes. Kaname did not want Zero near that mad man. He couldn't handle him just yet. He was already fragile from the damage he did previously and trying to face him head on now would be completely disastrous. Even now, he wasn't stable enough to even keep his thoughts together. The relapse he would suffer would have him become doll like and almost a puppet to his uncle's whims and he did not want that to happen.

"Zero...I think it's best that you stay here with someone. I don't...I don't want him to hurt you again."

It was hard for Kaname to admit anything like that out loud especially in front of the others, but he was scared Rido would do something to the hunter and there would be nothing he could do to save him from what damage he would wreck. Zero just stood and looked him in the eye, facing him with a coldness he hasn't seen since he started sharing his blood with him. He could see him visibly trembling, whether from fear or anger or both, Kaname couldn't tell.

"No...Yuuki was taken because I was being careless. I can't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs hoping you both make it out of there safely. I couldn't stand doing that! I'm coming whether you like or not."

There...There was that stubborn young hunter that Kaname knew and loved. He just shook his head and smirked a bit as everyone save for Takuma looked appalled that some lowly hunter would ever exchange words with Kaname in such a way. Kaname just sighed and ran a hand through his hair trying not to pull himself apart in his mind. With Zero coming with him, they would have an advantage being as though he is the only one here who could sense where Rido would be lurking, but the disadvantage was how easily he could shatter Zero's mental state. He really didn't think that his hunter was prepared for this. It was still too soon and those wounds were still fresh.

He sighed once more while hating that he was wasting such precious time in saving Yuuki, but Zero was important to him if just a bit more than Yuuki. He did not want him to suffer if it could be avoided. Glancing back into his eyes, he saw the determination to save Yuuki was stronger than his fear to in seeing Rido thus making Kaname admit defeat. He was as stubborn as a bull when he wanted to be...No wonder Lily was so damn fond of the hunter. It's not like he didn't want all the help he could get in rescuing his Yuuki and could understand that Zero considered her a sister even if she was going to leave him, but he just had too much to risk. Yet, he still was willing to put himself on the line to save her.

"...Fine. If you think you are able to face my uncle, then I'll allow you to go. But if you hesitate once...just think of whose life we'll lose."

Kaname knew it was mean to say it like that even as he brushed passed Zero, but it had to be made clear. He didn't think he would be able to save both of them tonight if Zero fell. Takuma looked over the hunter as he just shut his eyes tightly, his fist shaking by his sides slightly. He knew he wanted to save the girl more than anything...but something else was bothering him. He felt as if something was off about the hunter. Before he had a chance to call him on it, Zero turned and followed him out while Kain and the rest stood up.

"What's the matter Ichijou-san?"

"Mm...Musing...If it's not too much trouble, I'll be depending on you all to support Kaname-sama to the best of your abilities...Something tells me this will not be the last time we see Rido Kuran."

They all bowed their heads and continued out with their pureblood leader. Zero and Kaname walked side by side in silence while the rest were either flanking the sides or behind them. He checked his coat pockets for the extra bullets he kept on his person for Bloody Rose after checking it was completely loaded. Kaname just glanced at him before biting his tongue. Sure he had to admit that Zero looked ready enough to take on whatever was thrown his way, but there was something nagging him that Zero was truly thrown off. He was starting to regret ever agreeing to let him come with them. He should have just put him to sleep and went off on his own, but he knew Zero would never forgive him for that.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll every be I suppose. Don't worry. I'll be able to keep up."

With a nod, Kaname and the rest took off in a blur. Zero wasn't surprised when he still felt one linger behind with him. When he looked up to the tree, sure enough there was Seiren looking down at him. With a shake of his head, he tried to shake away his unease before taking off after them with Seiren hot on his heels.

_I'm sorry Kaname…But you really will be only saving one of us tonight…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sitting on his throne with the unconscious Yuuki in his lap, he played in her hair with a content sigh. Amuriya was off somewhere preparing for tonight as he master bid her to do. It seemed her master was taken with Yuuki at the moment since she was the first human he has ever gone through such trouble to obtain. She silently left the room to complete his preparations as he lamented over the slumbering, unaware girl.

"...you look like her...you even smell like her under that human fragrance...heh...if only I had truly wanted you...this game would have been over a long time ago..." He tilted Yuuki's head up to place a fleeting kiss on her forehead before laying her on the stone slab before him. "You look exactly like my Juri...But you lack what made her desirable to me while that hunter..." He grinned and licked his lips at the thought of Zero.

He had gone to the campus personally to capture the girl when he caught sight of the hunter, licking his sweet smelling blood that had spilled from his arm, he forgot about her and wanted to play with him. To his surprise, Kaname had showed up and even expressed worry for him which deepened his intrigue. While it was not his original plan, it still went the way he wanted when he took that boy. Rido suppressed a dark shudder at the memories, wanting to have Zero for himself again so badly he could almost taste it. When Yuuki showed no signs of waking any time soon, Rido took care to gag and bind her up so she wouldn't be too much trouble when Amuriya walked back and bowed at the waist.

"The preparations have gone smoothly my lord. No one shall interfere with your guests when they arrive."

"Excellent my dear." He left Yuuki after chaining her to the stone slab so he could walk over and pet Amuriya affectionately on her head. "You have done well my pet. You are almost done with the payment your family owes me...if only they were as obedient as you are I wouldn't have had to slaughter them."

His thumb caressed the side of her cheek and those blue eyes looked up at him lifelessly. She bowed her head and excused herself; doing well to hide the disgust she felt whenever he would touch her so intimately.

_"/Just a bit more...just hang on a bit more and at least you'll be free from his thrall Yuuki./"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pressing his back against a tree, Zero took a moment to try and catch his breath. They had been running for over two hours now and they still were just halfway from Rido's so called castle. Zero knew it was going to be hard as hell to keep up even with the noble classed vampires, but he hadn't imagined it would be that hard considering all the physical training he had gone through as a hunter. Wiping off the sweat that gathered on his forehead, Zero was getting ready to dash off to catch up to the group when a hand grabbed him from behind. He instantly locked up and the person who grabbed him muttered a soft apology.

"Forgive me…I was checking making sure you were alright…I didn't sense you behind us anymore…"

Kaname was obviously worried about him and Zero wanted him to be anything but. They had to save Yuuki. His problems could be forced to the back burners for now even if the other didn't think so. He knew he should have never clung to Kaname so tightly, now Yuuki was in danger because he pulled the focus off of her. But damnit…it was hard for him to even leave him alone now. Kaname drew him in too deeply and the thing that scared him the most was that he didn't want to pull away from him despite everything that has happened.

_I'm so stupid…I should have just shot myself that first night…_

Clearing his throat, Zero pulled away from him trying so hard to stay strong. "I'm alright…It's just taking a bit out of me to keep up is all. Don't worry about me so much."

At that Kaname made a face as he glanced towards Seiren who just shook her head and began to trail after the hunter who was walking away from him. Something was definitely wrong…A few hours ago he was shaking like a leaf and now he was almost back to his normal self…_Almost_. Kaname sighed and shook his head having a feeling Zero was going to do something stupid…but he was sure it was something he could get him out of if it came down to it. Shrugging off the small voice saying he could be wrong, Kaname took the lead once again and continued onto Rido's keep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

For a strong hold, it severely lacking in any sort of guard which put the nobles on high alert. They sensed no one save for Rido, another noble classed vampire and Yuuki. Something was terribly amiss here and it showed in how Kaname frowned. He didn't understand just what his uncle was playing at, but it put him on edge.

"I welcome you to my lord's keep. He has been expecting guests."

Amuriya bowed before them with her hands folded in front of her making Zero growl. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw her and everything fell into place of just how Rido easily snared Yuuki in the first place. 

"It was you all this time…"

With a tilt of her head, Amuriya merely regarded Zero with an unreadable look. "Of course it was. My Master made certain that Kuran-sama never knew I worked for him. He hid my aura and the mark that proves he owns me to keep him from detecting my actual motives." She gestures behind her with a small wave of her right hand. "Please this way, Kiryuu-sama…Kuran-sama. My Master has bid me to keep your friends entertained while you meet."

Aidou snorted and rolled his eyes as Takuma shifted uncomfortably. Something was strange about this girl. Rido didn't just keep nobles out of the kindness of his heart. "You? Alone? That is rather insulting, don't you think?"

"Hanabusa…Don't take her so lightly…She's still hiding her strength."

"What?"

Amuriya gave them a ghost of a cold smirk before walking down the stairs towards Kaname's little entourage. "I assure you Hanabusa-sama…I am more than enough to keep you busy while Kuran-sama handles his negotiations with my Master and lord. Please continue onward. I will not kill anyone of them if that is your concern."

"You think you can kill us alone? You are seriously underestimating us!"

Amuriya simply sighed and flicked her loose hair back before Aidou found himself flying into a wall from a round house kick that landed squarely in his cheek making everyone jump and Zero take aim at her from where he and Kaname had continued walking.

"Hanabusa!"

"…I didn't even see her move…"

Amuriya settled down as Kain went to help his cousin up. "Of course you didn't. Speed is part of my forte and why my lord has kept me here as his faithful pet. I would worry less about the nobles who will be roughed up and worry more about the human who currently lays powerless before a pureblood." Amuriya's gaze sought out Zero's and when their eyes met, his widened in disbelief.

_~Quickly to her aid! Rido plans on turning her if you don't go now!~_

Gritting his teeth, Zero reluctantly put his gun back in the holster and turned to back towards the doors with Kaname who just looked over his shoulder at the young woman who easily parried Takuma's blade as if it were nothing, but a toothpick. Zero looked over to Kaname to see he was bothered by leaving his friends behind to do battle with someone who out classed them in skill, but Zero shook his head.

"We have to go. Yuuki needs us. You wouldn't have brought them with you if you didn't think they couldn't handle themselves."

Although he nodded his head in agreement, Kaname still took one last look behind him to see everyone giving it their all. Aidou had recovered and was joining in the fray with a look of determination to earn back the little pride she just bruised. He was going to take her out if it was the last thing he did. Pushing the doors open, Zero and Kaname walked into the make shift throne room of the abandoned house.

"Yuuki!"

She laid in front of Rido on a stone slab that looked as if it were used in olden times as a place to sacrifice someone. She was bound with her arms raised above her head and gagged as she looked at them with big brown pleading eyes. Rido sat behind her leaning on his throne with a smug look on his face and Zero could feel the phantom hands caressing him making him shudder involuntarily.

"So you actually came? I'm more than pleased you passed my message along pet."

He grinned at Zero in a way that could only be qualified as lewd making Kaname growl and just itch to blow a new crater in the earth using Rido as target practice. "Let her go. We're both here as you wanted so release her now."

Rido just simply grinned again as he leaned on his hand and looked Zero up and down. "I suppose you have been listening and I did agree to release her…But I never did say on what terms, did I?"

Kaname growled and just glared at Rido who seemed to be enjoying this game a bit too much. "Enough Uncle. Release her to us or I'll simply crush you where you sit."

"Ah ah, dear nephew. You even think of hitting me, it'll be darling little Yuuki here who gets hurt. The same goes for you too, pet. Don't even think of trying to fire that little pea shooter of yours or I'll make damned sure to take the girl out with me."

"Tch!"

Zero released the choke hold he had on Bloody Rose allowing his hands to fall to his sides and only flinching when he heard a small explosion from the other room making Rido chuckle and rise from his spot moving to be at Yuuki's side. The girl closed her eyes tightly when he got close and made a small noise when she felt him stroke her cheek making both young men struggle to stay still and not do something that brought harm to Yuuki.

"Stop playing with us and just tell us what you want. I grow weary of this childish game of cat and mouse now out with it!"

"Temper, temper Kaname-chan…I believe my pet here knows exactly what I want…right?"

Kaname looked at Zero who had made a small noise and was looking away from them both before pulling out Bloody Rose from its holster and throwing it to the ground. He glared up at Rido who neatly cut the bindings on Yuuki as if they were nothing more than just string instead of chains and Zero rushed to the girl's side. She was still gagged and bound at the wrists, but Zero didn't move to free her. Instead, he picked her up when Rido freed her legs and carried her over to Kaname who was just confused as hell.

"What in the hell are you doing Zero?!"

"Just take Yuuki and my gun…Get away from here…Far away from here…" He gave Kaname a helpless look while Yuuki's eyes went wider if possible. She shook her head, but Zero stilled her and kissed the top of her messy brown locks. "…He only wants me. He'll leave you alone if I go to him willingly…So please…just take her and go."

"Are you daft?! There is no telling what he would do you Zero!"

Zero just simply hung his head. He knew what Rido was after since the first time he touched him. He had lost all interest in Yuuki Cross…but now that interest was directed to the hunter turned vampire. Kaname wanted to shout and scream at him, but no words came to lips as he looked at him with shocked brown eyes. Zero just placed Bloody Rose in Yuuki's hands as he stepped away from them.

Rido came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his torso making him flinch and shut his eyes tight. "I must say you really do pick the best toys, Kaname-chan…A hunter who was turned into a vampire…and still has access to all his hunter abilities and our own as well as being able to touch most of all those damned weapons…Such a real find, I must say…"

He licked the bare side of Zero's neck and Kaname saw red. He was only calmed momentarily by the scared whimper that issued from Yuuki. This wasn't right! This wasn't apart of the game at all! Rido was supposed to be after Yuuki and he was supposed to kill him where he stood! Why…Why did his plan change so drastically when Zero came into the picture?

"I have to admit…She does look exactly like Juri…My darling Juri…But the hunter was just too tempting to pass up. You should see the way he squirms when you pin him down and take what you want." Kaname could see the tears welling in Zero's eyes as he tried not cry when he roughly groped him in front of Yuuki and Kaname making them both feel terrible since he was being forced to respond to this bastard.

_Please just go…Stop looking at me and run for it…Please…don't look at me…_

Kaname just growled hearing Zero's mind plea with them to leave knowing it would be against his better judgment. He held Yuuki protectively in his arms, but he knew on the inside he was defeated. He saved one only to lose another. "Don't look so glum Kaname-chan…I promise I won't peruse you or yours anymore…I'll have my hands full so to speak." He leaned over to lick the bare side of Zero's neck again, this time succeeding in making him gasp in surprise before he turned blood red from that reaction. He hated how he could make his body respond and he hated that it had to be in front of Kaname and Yuuki.

"Zero…"

"Just go! He has what he wants and you have who you want! I'm the perfect piece to give up…Sacrifice the knight to protect the queen…Wasn't that your plan all along?"

That was like a knife to Kaname's heart. It originally was his plan…It was a full proof plan too…But he got too deeply involved with Zero. He didn't want to sacrifice anyone, especially the hunter he had come to care about so deeply. He had seen the fragile heart that he had hidden away from the world in order to protect himself and he wanted very much to guard forever. But now…

"Oh? Did you want to watch?" Rido gave a sadistic grin while mismatched colored eyes flickered as he kissed Zero's temple. He did nothing to throw him off and Kaname wasn't sure he could anymore. "I-…"

"Kuran…Just go. Please." _For my sake just go._

Biting his lip and cradling Yuuki in his arms, Kaname finally turned on his heel and began to walk out of the room. Yuuki screamed and protested against the gag, but Kaname paid her no attention. That first step was the hardest step he ever had to take in his entire life. He didn't realize his heart could break so much just by turning and walking away, but he was proven wrong yet again during this entire event. It wrenched his heart to leave him behind. He truly wanted to turn back around and gut Rido for doing this…but he almost could feel the peace that came from Zero as they left.

_I'm so sorry Kaname…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yuuki watched Kaname with wide eyes as he turned and left Zero behind in the hands of that mad man. He really was going to leave the hunter just to save her? Why…She wasn't that important! She squirmed in his grasp and tried to free herself, but she knew it was to no avail. Kaname was stupidly strong and he held her fast. As he walked out he found that his friends were still alive, if just worse for the wear. Even Amuriya looked beat more so because she was actually holding back.

"Kaname-sama!"

Adiou was the first to spot him walking out with Yuuki and the moment he called him by name, the female vampire stopped moving. She looked behind her to see Yuuki glaring at her hotly since the last thing she remembered was Amuriya drugging her. She seemed to have procured a small bag from somewhere and was approaching Kaname and Yuuki. She dodged an icicle from Aidou and was met with Kaname's dark stare. No other noble dared to get close since that dark aura of his was damn near tangible.

"You will need this Yuuki-sama. I packed it for you."

Amuriya gave her the little bag and when Yuuki wrapped her hands around it, her head jerked up in surprise and Amuriya just gave her a small, if sad, smile before walking passed them. Kaname followed her with dark eyes as Yuuki just looked so confused. Everyone had put up a decent fight, but looked rather roughed up and tired. Ruka had a small gash on her head while Aidou just had a bruised cheek. Kain's arm looked dislocated and Takuma hands looked a bit sliced up.

"Are you all alright?"

Takuma nodded his head as his gaze narrowed. They were minus one, but it didn't seem to faze Kaname as he continued to walk towards the exit. Kain was helping Ruka since she seemed to be a little disoriented, feeling a bit more than stupid that all that researching and planning was all for naught. Looking towards the door that Amuriya was closing, Takuma's eyes went big when he caught a glimpse of the hunter who was being pulled into a dominating kiss by Rido. He turned only slightly to see Kaname looking unruffled as always, but there was a slight tick in his aura that told him loud and clear what had happened.

_-I've lost this game…-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

After getting some distance from Rido's keep, Kaname calmed down long enough to slide Yuuki out of his arms and to remove her gag as well as the rest of her bindings. She rubbed her cheeks and her mouth a bit as Kaname watched her carefully. He wasn't sure what Amuriya had given her, but he didn't trust anything she did anymore and when he got in touch with Kaien, he would make sure he was well aware of her part in this.

"Are you alright now, Yuuki?"

She nodded her head yes as she rubbed at her wrists before picking up Bloody Rose. Zero was left behind because of her. All her life she was being protected by either Kaname or Zero and now…she just lost one of them. She could almost feel the tears welling up, but she forced herself not to shed one. Place his gun into the holster and hooking it up Yuuki met Kaname's gaze.

"I'm going back to get him."

Kaname thought his hearing had went out as he looked at the young woman before him. Had she said what he thought she just said? "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I'm going back to get him! We can't just leave Zero there after everything he has done for me! We can't leave him there with…that-…that bastard!"

She clutched her bag tightly as she stared at Kaname. She was terrified to be standing up to him, but Yuuki felt this was the right thing to do. Zero had a very hard life before even coming to live with her and Kaien and to push him to the side even if it was to save her didn't sit well with her. Zero always protected Yuuki from everything even from Kaname's true behavior as a pureblood vampire. Now…It was her turn to do the same for the hunter. Reaching into the bag Amuriya gave her, Yuuki pulled out Artemis and extended the silver rod.

"I'm going back and you will either come with me or stay the hell back!"

Grabbing the rod she so boldly pointed at him, Kaname felt his hand sizzle from the anti vampire wards doing their job as he stared at her with an unreadable expression. He could feel his nobles looking at them, but none of them dared to move against her knowing that they would pay for hurting his darling Yuuki. Her gaze never wavered as he stared at her with such a cold expression she felt as if she would freeze if she blinked. Yuuki still held her ground, never lowering her staff and daring Kaname to tell her no. It was then she noticed the stray tear that escaped his left eye making her eyes widen.

"Kaname-senpai?"

"We can't go back…not yet. We've just rescued you and he would be expecting me to rush back and get Zero…But I cannot."

"Why!? Zero is just as important to me as I am to you! We cannot leave him there!"

"And then what? It would take all of us here to go back and get him. Against a pureblood that old and that strong I can't protect you both."

"Then let me fight with you!"

Kaname just shook his head and Yuuki let out a frustrated sound. He knew what would happen if he let her into a battle like that. She would lock up and her eyes would get round with fear and she would become easy prey for him and he couldn't let that happen. He let go of Artemis and Yuuki retracted the silver rod as he touched her face with his slightly injured hand. He leaned in close to her so he could whisper ever so softly in her ear.

"You are not strong enough. You are still that same little girl I found in that snowfield of blood, shivering in fear and wanting to run away. You though that level E was terrifying then…what do you think a pureblood vampire would do to you now? Your fearful mind would become his playground and he will lay everything bare before crushing you like glass. You are weak Yuuki and need to be protected."

Yuuki slowly slid to her knees out of Kaname's touch as she felt the tears cascading down her face. She knew she was weak! She knew it, but hearing Kaname say it was just the same as being slammed into an ice cold ocean with glass trying to break her fall. The pureblood above her hated that he had to break her like that, but Yuuki didn't understand. She would be nothing more but a disposable human to his sadistic uncle. To lose the two most important people in his life in one night was wearing Kaname down. But like hell he was going to let his uncle get away with this. He needed to get Yuuki out of harm's way first and make sure she was safe. Once he was positive he had no way of finding her, he could focus his efforts on crushing Rido for this folly. Flinching when he heard a mental cry of his name, he growled deeply as he looked behind his shoulder.

_-I will return for you…I will not let you suffer again…-_

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Liera:** OMG! This took forever! /sags/ The ending was giving me the fits like you wouldn't believe! But! Now that this chappy is out of the way FINALLY, I can write the next chapter easy…But! It may not be posted as fast as I would like it to be because of a line of interviews as well as some freakish storm. Oh hell X-Mas is coming up again too and I wanna do another one shot for you guys…Hell my schedule is busy! So! Next chappy should be out before the end of Nov. Maybe if I'm out my writer's block I'll have a couple other stories out. Until then my readers! Sorry if this seems out of whack and all that…I'll try to fix and repost if it's too bad ok? Reviews for this chapter will be added into the next one. Hope the length makes up for my poor updating skills lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Life to Your Life**

**By Liera Antionette**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Lookie here, lookie here! An update! I'm so proud of myself for updating so soon! XD Mwah! Reviewers! You all make me so so so damn happy when you review! Whether it be one line or a whole book, Liera loves them all! Thankies for sticking with me and waiting oh so patiently for the next chapter in this series. I'm not sure if it will last too much longer since I have a few other ideas biting at my thoughts for Rido-sama and Zero-rin as well as one for Shiki-sama and Zero-rin. Dunno what it is about him and Rido-sama…but I do love them both. I don't see too many stories with them as a couple with it be consensual or non-con. Sooo! Perhaps I might make a new series focused on them. Who knows? Let's see how the wind blows, ne? As always, clicky the review button and make a writer happy!

_**Music to write to:**_This selection came from a BL game I so adore called _Messiah._ The music was PERFECT for Zero-rin's mood and behavior. /nods/ I love the angsty piano pieces it has and the violins…/squees/ It really helps me see the setting. Unfortunately I have not seen this particular BL game in English sooo…Good luck trying to find it…I'm telling you it was hell but totally worth it! The soundtracks are from the entire game.

_**Reviews are at the bottom of the story**_

_**Disclaimers:**__ Whoa…Time to renew this again wouldn't you think? I forgot to in chapter twelve. /shrugs/ Ah well! Liera Antionette, owner of Amuriya and a plushie Zero-rin, does not own Vampire Knight. No matter how I beg or even try to bribe…I have no rights to them. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes only!_

**Story Start**

As Amuriya closed the door, Rido couldn't help but pull his rather pretty prize into an intense kiss as if to place a claim on him. Zero allowed him to do as his wished since he now belonged to him. He couldn't fight the tears that flowed down his cheeks, but he did not fight against the man he would soon be calling master. Amuriya shook her head as she began to braid up her free hair. Now that this was done and over with, Rido would have no use for her. She felt bad that Zero would be the one to suffer in her place, but there was nothing she could do about it. Rido may release her from his thrall, but if she even thought to rise against him, he would crush her mind and she would much rather survive after serving him all this time.

When Rido pulled back from Zero's lips, he wasn't surprised to see neither the angry look that clouded his eyes nor the way the tears marred his pale skin. In fact, it made him all the more enticing. He grinned a bit as Zero tried to hold up an angry front, but he could smell how afraid of him he really was. His fear tasted delicious and it made him want to sink his fangs into that pale neck all the more.

"Don't look at me like that, pet. You'll make me think I'm not taking proper care of you."

Zero snarled a bit before he was silenced by another kiss. There was just something intoxicating about this hunter that Rido couldn't help but indulge in. Slowly trailing hot kisses down from his lips to his jaw line, he eventually reached his neck and lavished it with attention. Zero tried to bite his lip to stifle any sound he might make, but when Rido bit down he let out a pained whimper. He clung to him as he sampled his blood like he has wanted to and for once he let down his barriers and cried. He tried to keep himself relaxed, but the fangs in his neck made this all too real. Zero almost didn't notice that Rido was taking his sweet time with him nor that he was being overly careful with him. None of that matter to him as his mind sought out the one person who eased him even though he told himself that he was not going to call him ever again.

_Kaname…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

The ride back to the safe house was probably the most uncomfortable ride Kaname and Yuuki had ever endured. She would not look at the pureblood nor even answer him when he spoke to her. Kaname feared he may have been a little too harsh on her, but really it was for her own good. She didn't seem to understand her limits as a human and it pained him to know that there was nothing he truly could do about her mortality unless he changed her and that was completely out of the question. Sitting back down after offering her something to eat for the umpteenth time that same hour, he sighed heavily and leaned on his hand while gazing out of the window.

He had to all but force his friends to leave him so he could take Yuuki back to Kaien. He wanted them all to relax and recover from their latest raid on Rido as well as put some distance between them so they wouldn't get caught in the next cross fire. He could remember their faces looking a bit grim when he said he didn't need their assistance anymore…all except Takuma who looked pissed. He was the only one who seemed to understand that Kaname needed this time to pull himself together. They didn't seem to realize how much he had come to care for the hunter who was left behind.

Agreeing to watch and care for the others, Takuma had shooed him off and when he left he could hear him telling them what to do and how he would help. The green eyed noble had expressed his worry for the hunter, but Kaname brushed him to the side, assuring him that Zero would be fine even if he didn't truly believe that himself. Kaname saw that Takuma didn't believe him, but he didn't press the issue even when he saw how deeply it affected the pureblood. He was deeply worried about him and the fact he chose Yuuki over Zero had cut him deeply.

His heart fell as he thought about Zero. How could he leave him behind like that? Kaname knew something was wrong with the hunter and not once did he consider that he would be the one targeted and taken from him. Yuuki was finally safe, but at what price? Zero always put everything on the line for those he cared about and not once did anyone do anything to come to his rescue. Kaname's eyes flashed red as he thought of all the terrible things Rido could possibly doing to his hunter. He tried to repress his growl, but he couldn't help it. Zero was hurting and in the end he had no one else to blame but himself. Zero was in this mess because of him and whatever possessed him to continue his infatuation with Yuuki.

Hanging his head and sighing he knew the very reason why he was so hard pressed in keeping her safe. She wasn't just some human girl he decided to love on a whim. She was all he had left of _them_. He had to keep her safe more for their sake than his own. He finally covered his eyes with his left hand as he tried not to think about how Zero still called for him even if the hunter hadn't realized it himself. Zero loved him and he loved the hunter very much and yet…he still left him. Yuuki quietly watched the open display of emotion on Kaname's face with a bit of interest since she had never seen him look so distress. Was Zero really the cause of all this or was it because she was being stupid again and thinking she could go and help someone? She sighed as she realized it was probably the latter and it made her heart sink.

How is it that she was the cause of so much trouble for two people she cared about so much? Perhaps she was better off out of their lives and away from them so she couldn't be a hindrance anymore. She sighed heavily and watched as Kaname looked out the window to the rising sun. He winced slightly at the warm light before pulling down the shade to protect his eyes. He was tired from earlier still and the light was doing more harm than good. Curling up in the seat she was in, Yuuki wrapped her arms around her legs and looked up at Kaname.

"Will you be able to get Zero back, Kaname-senpai?"

Looking up with pained, tired eyes, Kaname just shook his head some. "I'm not sure. Rido is stronger than what he used to be and he still has a way to hide himself from my senses…The only person who was able to see through whatever it is he is using is currently in his grasp."

At that Yuuki gave a dejected sigh and leaned her head on her knees. _Way to go Yuuki_, she mentally scolded herself. _Not only did you get kidnapped and distressed Kaname, you got Zero kidnapped as well when it's obvious that Kaname feels something for him. You're such a screw up. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't here anymore_…She sighed sadly and bit back her tears. That's all she has ever done…cause trouble for the ones she supposedly loved. Peeking up at Kaname, she found that the pureblood was playing with the hilt of Bloody Rose. She knew it had to burn him terribly being an anti-vampire weapon and all, but still he held it fast. She bit her lip and looked away.

_I'm sorry Zero…I'm sorry Kaname-senpai…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Zero watched Rido with a guarded expression as he led the hunter through the astounding maze he called his keep. It was actually pretty large and well taken care of than what he had others believe with the front entrance. He idly wondered why Rido had gone out of his way to capture him now. Originally, he had said he wanted to make Kaname suffer and even had him in his grasp to do such, but he just let him and Yuuki go. What could have possibly changed this mad man's mind? Mentally shaking his head, Zero sighed in frustration trying to will himself to be calm and think about how to escape without alerting him to it.

It just seemed impossible because the more he told himself not to think about it, the more he did. It just didn't make sense. After all that planning he had done to capture Yuuki, he simply gave her back without a fuss since Zero handed himself over. He knew it was part of the terms he gave him, but why did he make them so simple? His head was starting to throb from the confusion of trying to make heads or tails out of this entire situation. He stopped himself from running into Rido when, the man abruptly stopped in front of him. He could see him looking behind him with his icy blue eye before his lips curved into a smirk.

"Why not speak, pet? Am I too frightening for you to even speak words now?" Rido chuckled when he saw Zero jump and look away. It was so odd for him to act so passive, but he was the one who willingly came into his power to protect Kaname and Yuuki. "A maelstrom of conflicting thoughts are plaguing you and I don't have to peek into your mind to tell that. You just want to simply know why, hmm?"

Opening the large doors before them, Rido revealed a lavishly decorated bedroom with the very same cherry oak and cream theme Kaname used in his room. Zero felt sick looking at the place opting to stay in the door way as Rido walked into the room. Zero watched as he picked up a picture frame and Rido sighed longingly. "…That human girl looks exactly like the woman I used to love…But she lacked the qualities that drew me to her."

Rido walked over to Zero and gripped him by the arm to drag him into the room. He hissed at the pain that shot up his arm from the powerful grip, but he did nothing to fight him. Even if every cell within his being screamed to fight him, he did not and allowed Rido to drag him into the room. Managing a glance at the picture before he was roughly thrown to the bed, Zero thought his vision was playing tricks on him. He thought he saw Yuuki in that picture, but it wasn't her. Her hair was the same shade, but it was longer and flowed freely in the breeze at the time the picture was taken. Her eyes were similar, but they held something in their depths that were lacking from the actual Yuuki. Just who was she?

"Everything had come together beautifully. I had my adorable little nephew right where I wanted him and the girl was just in my reach. All I had to do was get rid of the so called 'Knight' and everything I had wanted would have been in my grasp."

Extending his claws he slowly began to rip Zero's shirt to shreds while straddling his waist making lilac eyes widen in fear. He didn't want to be under this man again! His body trembled and even ached at the memory of how he was brutally raped by Rido, but the Pureblood seemed to pay it no attention as he continued his almost mindless rambling. He licked his claws when he shredded the shirt and pushed the strips of cloth to the side as he purred an approval. Fear invaded ever cell within Zero and the hunter swallowed thickly trying not to let it rule him, but it was difficult. He knew the predator above him could taste it and it was probably why his eyes turned to slits as he inhaled sharply.

"Everything was laid out before me perfectly and all I had to do was reach out and take it for myself…But you…" At this he tenderly stroked the side of Zero's face and the hunter turned away from the intimate touch. "You had changed the rules of the game. His focus was drawn away from the woman I was going to take from him. He became more involved with the Knight he had groomed to protect that little woman."

Zero looked back up at Rido as his voice became soft and almost distant. He was getting more confused. What did his almost non existent relationship with Kaname have anything to do with his plans of revenge? For a moment, Rido himself looked confused as to what his true intentions were allowing Zero a very brief, rare glance past his madness before it that tiny touch of innocence was swallowed right back up. He growled a bit as he leaned over Zero, grabbing and pinning his arms above his head so he could stare at him in that vulnerable position.

"Soon, the prize I had sought after all these years of meticulous planning meant nothing to him. It was you, who in the span of moments, changed his heart and it infuriated me. All I could think was why? Why did he choose you over her? Why did you matter more than she did?" At this he smiled. It was probably the most unfriendly smile Zero had ever seen some make as Rido leaned in to bite his neck causing his breath to leave him in a rush. Rido relished the small sound the hunter had unknowingly made as he drank his fill. He did have the most delicious blood he had ever tasted since he had bitten Haruka and that thought gave him pause if only for a moment. Rido pulled away licking his lips still trying to place this darkly light taste the hunter had, only coming up short as he looked at the youthful male trapped beneath him.

"Mmmm…I think I may have figured it out…hm hm…Oh yes…you remind us both of him. The man that Juri and I loved…You have his kindness…You have that heart that won her over." He pulled back after leaving a lingering lick on his neck. "All this time…Little Kaname-chan was looking for someone to love and he chose you over his little obsession…A man who held the qualities he wanted for himself, but was too jaded to reach for."

Grinding up against his captive hunter, Rido let out soft sound feeling the warm body against his before pulling back. He could fully understand why Kaname wanted Zero. He was pleasing to the eye for one and it didn't help that under all that bravado was a fragile person who needed protection. It probably stroked Kaname's ego for someone who was as strong as Zero to need his protection from his big bad uncle. It also didn't help that his blood was the most delicious almost sinful thing he has ever tasted since Haruka. Zero wished he knew what he was talking about. He had no idea who this Haruka or Juri was, but it was painfully obvious that whoever they were, they were the reason Rido was probably insane.

"My cute little pet…You'll never want another soul after I am through with you. Kaname-chan won't even recognize you."

Taking Zero by surprise, Rido claimed his lips in a demanding fashion. He wanted his submission right now and Zero; as much as it shattered what little piece of dignity he had left, gave it to him. This was his choice after all. He loved Kaname more than he thought he could love another soul, but yet…he was giving his body to someone else. He knew that it was to protect him from whatever schemes Rido had, but it was just so heartbreaking for him to willingly endure this. A soft moan escaped his lips as a clawed hand stroked his bare hip since Rido saw fit to destroy his pants as well. He cursed that his body had built up some sort of longing for the man who took away his innocence. It was a known fact that rape victims would either become addicted to the pain their rapist inflicted on them or they would end up shunning touch completely. Unfortunately for Zero, it was the first one. It was why he was so nervous when Kaname had first touched him that night.

He arched into Rido when his hands found his length and began to fondle him into arousal. He made a sound against his lips and for a brief, clear moment, he was curious as to why he was being so gentle with him now. Was it because he had won? He hissed when his fangs found his bottom lip and drew blood. Rido was starting to confuse the hunter the more he touched and caressed him. What the hell was going on!? Why were all the rules constantly changing whenever he was involved with the game?

Rido knew he was playing a dangerous game with the hunter right now…but he couldn't help it. He _wanted_ to devour him in ways he hasn't felt since Haruka and Juri were alive. He tried to push passed those thoughts as he continued to molest and arouse his prize. Rido was glad he changed his mind and came after the hunter. He didn't regret letting the stupid human wench go since he had such a much more responsive toy. His eyes opened slightly when he felt Zero's fangs brushing against his tongue and it made his inner beast purr.

_So close…_

He could feel the mixed hunger he was creating in his newest pet and he was so close gaining the power he would need to destroy Kaname and his damned woman once and for all. He didn't want those reminders anymore…Kaname and Yuuki looked too much like them…He growled as he forced Zero's legs apart and got comfortable between them. His hazy lilac eyes opened and they were beyond confused and afraid. He had unwanted lust in them and Rido shuddered since he just wanted to eat him up. Zero started moaning a bit more as Rido started to pay him a bit more attention with his hands and lips. Rido chuckled as Zero was giving into him. Just a bit more and he would have him completely under his thrall.

"Did you really think that Kaname-chan would love you as much as he loves that little girl? He's too infatuated with her. He doesn't truly see you."

At that Zero opened his eyes and looked at Rido with shock. That really wasn't true was it? He shut his eyes again and tried to ignore him, but Rido wouldn't let him escape that easily. He nipped at his lips and drew his attention back onto him. "Oh no, no pet…You will not ignore me." He licked his ear enjoying the cool metal contrasting against his lovely flushed skin.

"He wouldn't care for you as much as he does for her…You'll never be that important to him. Even now…you see how easily he let you go…"

Zero shuddered against his lips and inwardly cringed at his words. This was his choice not Kaname's! But, hearing those words hurt him so much. No! This is was probably what he wanted, but it was so hard to ignore what he was saying. He already had doubts about how Kaname could possibly feel about him even if he felt nothing at all. He did not need to hear those words coming from the enemy.

"Don't worry about him anymore. I'll take care of you."

He leaned over to kiss him again and this time it was a bit gentler than his previous ones. Zero almost surrendered himself over to the kiss, but he caught himself. Rido wanted to hurt Kaname and Yuuki and his whole point of surrendering was to protect them. So then why was his mind becoming mush at this kiss? He hurt and raped him! And yet his body _wanted_ him to touch him…it was almost as if he _craved _his touch. What the hell was going on with him? Was he truly going mad or was he just so divided in his own mind that Rido could over take him with no use of his power?

"I'll take very good care of you…"

Rido slowly pushed his way inside Zero and the poor hunter couldn't help himself as he tighten around him and clung to him. Rido hissed with how tight he was squeezing him and he had to take a moment to adjust so he would not burst on the spot. Zero had started to pant as he shut his eyes. He hadn't expected him to breach him so suddenly, but at the same time it felt so _good_. Rido watched as the hunter held the sheets so he wouldn't touch him. He grinned as he shifted his hips just enough to push into him again and he relished how Zero grit his teeth in order to stifle his moans. Leaning up to whisper in his ear, Rido slid deeper and Zero couldn't stop the heated moan that tumbled from his lips as he pushed against that trigger hidden within him. It caused his body to burn more than he even knew was possible and it only served to drive him crazy. He wrapped his legs around his waist even as his face burned with shame. He needed this release. It was starting to eat at him.

"Do you feel that my pet? How your body burns for me and only me? I did this to you. Only I have this power over you now."

He thrust into him again and this time Zero cried out just like he wanted him to. He didn't want to enjoy this! He loved Kaname god damn it! But his body was betraying him. Zero's body _wanted_ Rido to take and claim him…it _wanted_ this pureblood to possess him. No matter how hard he tried to will these desires out of his body, he just couldn't. Zero knew this is what he was truly afraid. He never wanted to succumb to Rido like this. Even if his body enjoyed how he got closer to his climax, he was truly crying his heart out. Rido could say all the cruel words he wanted, it would never make how he really felt about Kaname waver. With a rather feral grunt, Rido came deep inside him as Zero choked back a sob from the feeling. He hated it and at the same time he loved it.

Rido watched as the hunter broke down in his arms and for a brief moment, he actually felt guilty for doing this. Something about this hunter made him almost regret the things he had done, but that moment was as fleeting as a butterfly's wings. He just gave a cruel smirk as he leaned up and licked Zero's cheek, tasting his salty tears. Zero flinched and turned away, but he could feel that familiar hunger rising up in his body. He mentally railed against his thoughts trying to quell it because Kaname was not here.

"Aww…Don't be that way pet. My blood is just as rich as Kaname-chan's is. We are of the same family. Do you really want to do descend into madness to spite me?"

Red lined, lilac eyes glared up defiantly at Rido and he smiled a rather crooked smile. "I'd rather bleed to death than take your blood."

"So very venomous, pet…But you'll come to change your mind. I'd rather keep you around longer than a week or two."

Moving from his position over top of Zero, Rido made his way to the bathroom to clean up. Amuriya had left out some things for him to dress in and he paused for a moment wondering if he should let such a valuable servant slip away, but she did pay all the debts her family had owed him and he was a man of his word even if said word was as twisted as his heart. Zero had curled up on the bed with the sheets, not bothering to run since he would be able to track him easily. He was marked and claimed in the most basic way and now he knew without a doubt he would never be able to return to Kaname…Not like this.

_Kaname…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Looking up from the steaming mug of hot chocolate Kaien had given him, Kaname felt the side of his neck throb and a pain pierce his heart. He was so used to feeding Zero around this time and knew his hunter must be hungry and suffering. He sighed not being able to do much about it as he waited for the rest of Aidou's research notes to reach him. He needed to be double sure he could be able to face Rido on even grounds and that elixir that could hide him even from a Pureblood's senses was still a problem. After returning Yuuki to the chairman, she had locked herself in her room and Kaien sighed. For all the world, he truly looked like his age.

He knew that Kaien had trusted him to bring back Yuuki _and _Zero, but when he came back with just Yuuki in tow, his usual exuberance had vanished. He looked a bit heartbroken at losing his adoptive son and that proverbial knife in Kaname's heart twisted even more if it were possible. Kaien was always a happy, if really eccentric man. The fact he made him drinkable coco without putting anything 'special' in the mix made him realize how serious he was. He had removed his glasses from those entrancing amber colored eyes he tried to so hard to hide from the world as he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was fighting an oncoming headache.

"So Zero stayed behind to ensure your freedom?" With a rather jerky nod as a response, Kaien had snorted and pinned the pureblood with his eyes. Not once had Kaname ever thought he could fear someone like the loveable, strange Kaien until this moment. Kaien looked ready to take his head off. His hair was out of its normally messy, make shift ponytail and had cascaded down his shoulders giving him a look of bewitching elegance. It was always said that hunters possessed a piece of the vampire gene that gave them the power to match them and Kaname never doubted it…But looking like Kaien right now, he felt as if he were a true vampire looking at him with eyes that promised pain and death. He sighed heavily, noticing how Kaname got on the defensive before closing his eyes and leaning into his hand.

"It's not your fault Kaname so please…relax. I'm not upset with you. Far from it actually. Zero has always had this charm that could attract anyone no matter how anti-social the boy was. I'm just…I'm worried about him. Zero is a very skilled hunter and an amazing protector…but when it comes to himself he is so fatalistic about his fate. I try not to worry because I know he will be alright in the end, but….it's just so hard when dealing with someone who is difficult like Zero is. Kaname we have to get him back or I fear he will not come back."

Kaname just shut his eyes. He hadn't let go of Bloody Rose since Zero had left it with him and Yuuki and he truly did intend to return to the hunter. It was just so hard to not feel anything when all his heart wanted to do was break. Zero _loved_ him…_Loved him_ and he still let him go to that bastard and even left with Yuuki! Rationally, he knew that acting out would have ended very badly for all parties involved, but not even making the slightest protest was killing him. Zero knew him too well, he mused silently to himself. The hunter was as sly and cunning as any vampire. He easily manipulated his words to fit his whim and make Kaname leave.

"I will get Zero back if it's the last thing I do Chairman."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Kaien smiled as he looked at Kaname before standing up and stretching. He rolled his shoulders once and let out a breath of air. "Tell me when Hanabusa-san's notes get here. I would like to look at them myself. I need to know what it is that we are going up against."

Giving Kaien a puzzled look, Kaname looked up at the older man who hadn't truly aged a day over twenty as he gave him a cryptic smile. "We? What do you me we?"

"Oh? You didn't think I was going to let you go against Rido alone did you? I want Zero back safely and while I do not doubt your skills…I need to make certain he will be fine."

Even though it never read on his face, Kaname clearly saw the pain in his eyes. Once again…Kaname felt as if he failed so many more than just Yuuki, Zero, and the chairman. Leaving him in the study, Kaien went to his room to get ready. He would have to lave Yuuki in Yagari's care for now. That was going to be a feat in a half since Yagari was the boy's teacher. He was probably going to have to fight him tooth and nail to get him to stay put, but Kaien felt he needed to go and help this time. He sighed once more after taking out his old hunter gear and looking at his sheathed blade before picking it and leaning his head on it some.

"I'm sorry Haruka-san…Juri-san…But I cannot save him…Not after what he has done…"

Steeling his heart for the promise he was about to break and the oncoming battle he was about to wage, Kaien allowed his old persona to come back as he dressed himself. He was not going to idly sit by and twiddle his thumbs this time…

_This time he was going to fight._

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Liera: **This is a twist upon a twist! I really shouldn't surprise myself so much but I do rofl! Rido-sama has ulterior motives and Kaname-sama is becoming oh so tangled up about his feelings! Zero-rin is becoming more muddled and broken because of the terrible mind games Rido-sama is playing with him! Will Zero-rin ever make it out with his sanity intact? OR! Will Rido-sama finally win this game against Kaname-sama with his unexpected change in plans and new trump card? Hell even I don't know yet! LMAO! But I can assure you that Rido-sama is getting a little bit too possessive of his hunter pet and will not let him go without a fight. What will Kaname-sama do I wonder? Ok! One last thing! Story Recommendation! I have been reading a story called **Silver Night by A Really Big Idiot** as of late. It's an amazing story where Zero-rin is a Doll for a Pureblood King Kaname-sama. What is a Doll you ask? You simply _**must**_ read to find out! It's very detailed and informative as well as addictive! Phew! Since the story has changed so much, I'll have to redo the summary and add in the proper warnings…I hope no one minds. Gah m y over active imagination twisting this into something even more than I had originally planned!

**Reviews, Reviews!**

**ben4kevin**: Yes! Rido is hot and a bastard..It's probably why I adore him so much lol. Thank you for sticking around and waiting til I got the latest chappy up. /cookie for chu/

**LuanRina:** /giggles and dies laughing/ Oh! Your review! Soooooo much Yuuki hate! It warms my heart xD. The more you hate her the more I know I'm doing a damned good job writing her! xD I figured out why that end gave me such fits though. I had no idea how to make Kaname-sama react properly. It was so friggen hard I tell you! I can tell you he was hurting bad when Zero-rin made that choice though. Even Yuuki was pissed. Some of my original concepts would have had you ranting even worse if I had gone through with them lmao. But! That rant was totally worth it since it meant it got the desired effect I wanted. And yes! I do so love Rido-sama. He is a perfect villain. I have been playing with him a lot lately and I do have another story I want to post, but can't because it's not finished yet. That one will probably be on instead though depending on how well it goes. Also…/hops around like a bunny/ Liera LOVES twincest of all kinds! Moooooore Ichiru-rin and Zero-rin pwease! I sooo cannot get enough of those two! Ichiru-rin is like sooo mean and lovable and mean xD. Gaaah…Got to get back to writing! I have a Christmas one shot x2 coming up I need to write. One for KxZ fans and one for the RxZ fans in all of us lol. I've really come to like them as a coupling for some odd reason. Allow me to extend my thanks for sticking with me until I posted. Until then ttfn!

**Guest:** Sorry I don't know your username if you have one…it just came up guest. So thank you for reading and sticking with me thus far! I'mglad you enjoyed it.

**neko1998:** xD Sooo much Yuuki hate! Haruka-sama and Zero-rin hmm? That is an interesting couple…I'll have to put that on a back burner and play around with that idea some time. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Oh! And welcome to MLTYL! Lol I hope you enjoy your stay! xD Sorry…I don't dabble in mpreg. If I can't find a logical way for it to happen, it won't happen.

**xX-KiryuSama-Xx**: Welcome to MLTYL! And Thanks so much for the review! After some stories…I realize Zero-rin is ALWAYS abused! Perhaps I should stop that…NAH! XD

**Naruta13: **Eek. Can't have you dying on the fic. Kaname-sama will get mad at me lol. But yesh! Thank you for reading MLTYL and reviewing!

**violetkisses:** xD like omg…I just put you on my favorite author's list like two days ago when I wrote this! I totally love your stories! Thank you very much for reading my fic and welcome to it! Wish granted on some hot Rido-sama x Zero-rin loving! xD I do love Rido-sama very much and hope this chapter made you happy. Now! Onward to rescue Zero-rin!

**rosaikibu**: Welcome! To answer your question, no Kaname-sama did not taste Zero-rin's blood when he was poisoned because 1) Kaname-sama hasn't earned permission to bite Zero-rin yet and 2) The venom was easily diluted into his blood. I think I should have elaborated on that more…hell. Thanks for pointing that out to me. Basically, it was more of Rido's blood than venom. He had to get it in him some how so he could bend him to his will more than the usual Noble and level D. Hope that answer it and so very sorry for not elaborating on it. I'm such a forgetful writer sometimes. I have to work on that. Thank you very much for reading my fic!

**Threadbare Threnody:** Hey you're very welcome and thank you very much for taking the time to read my story!

**freakish88:** xD Well you've found it now and the authoress welcomes you to her story! Please enjoy your stay!

**Zero176085:** You're very welcome and thank you for reading my fic! I hope you continue to enjoy my writing!

**Guest:** I'm so glad you loved it! Thank you for reading!

**Rychan6: **Oh you best believe he will. Kaname-sama will make Rido-sama pay…although I feel bad cause I really do love Rido-sama. Ahehe. /sweatdrop/

**wawatvxq:** er…Sorry that the story didn't met your tastes. I'm still very happy you read it though! So thank you very much. And unfortunately a part of your review was cut off so if I didn't answer you to the fullest, I'm sorry. /sweatdrops/

**Love332:** /sweatdrops/ I dunno…It's just something about breaking those with strong wills that attracts people to do this sort of thing to him. I kindda like it when he needs to be protected from time to time. He is ALWAYS the protector and so I wanted to break him down just a bit. I'm sorry. But! It will get better, I promise! Complicated, but better! xD Thank you for taking the time to read this and reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

**My Life to your Life**

**By Liera Antionette**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hello Readers! It has been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry for not being able to update, but my wrist is doing better and it's easier to type now! I apologize for all the delays in this fic, but I refuse to give it up just yet! I'll keep writing and even though I'm slow, I will update! I would like to thank those who stuck with me even though I have taken such a long time. I really appreciate you guys a lot! /smile/ I do still have some one shots to post for you all, but they aren't finished yet…so don't be surprised to see like a x-mas fic from me in the middle of fall lol. Please enjoy this chapter. /bow/

_**Music to Write to:**_ This chapter's selection comes from Frederic Chopin himself since I do adore classical music especially pieces by him. His piano pieces are so beautiful and I have included my favorite in this fic as a tribute to him and well…cause I thought Rido-sama would look awesome playing it ahee.

_**Reviews will be added for this chapter in the next chapter**_

**Story Start**

Yagari Toga just stared at the man before him with his good eye as he took a draft from the cigarette hanging from his lips. No matter how fluffy and loving Cross Kaien acted, he knew that he was still a very skilled and very dangerous Vampire Hunter at the end of the day. He was the best of the best even if they called him the Fangless Vampire. He remembered meeting the man for the first time in his youth, marveling at how amazing and cold Kaien was. He wasn't exactly sure what changed the cold hunter into …_this_…person he was today, he just knew he grated on his nerves now. Seeing him dressed in his old hunter gear with hard eyes and that blade at his hip, he knew something was wrong. Kaien had brought him and few other hunters here to guard his adoptive daughter as he went out with Kaname. The only thing that kept him calm was the fact that this man could beat him soundly with one hand and no weapon if he should chose so. But; this was Yagari Toga, and he was not one to idly sit by quietly.

"So what you're trying to say is you want me to sit on my ass and let some blood sucker who got my pupil caught in the first damn place and some peace loving hippy go and save him from a Kuran Pureblood who is beyond bat shit crazy while doing it alone? Tell me if I missed the joke, because this shit ain't funny."

Kaien didn't even bat an eyelash as he felt Yagari's eye on him daring him to say yes. He knew his old student would be as stubborn as a bull, but when all was said and done, he knew he wouldn't speak out against him. "This is no joke, Toga. I'm going with Kaname to end Rido. He needs the help of a hunter as well as someone who has knowledge about Zero's attitude and tendencies."

"Then why the hell do I have to stay here?"

"Because…As much as he loves and respects you…what kind of impact do you think his beloved teacher would have on him while he is considered some vampire's pet? He would be more likely to run even further away than return with us or even do something stupid. I'm going because I know you would make the situation worse like you did when you locked him in his own damn room."

"You're too much of a softie now, Cross. I should go because I have been taking care of both him and his twin since they were born!"

"But I have been the one raising him since he has become a vampire. I know his behaviors better than you think and I know that if he didn't send his gun back he would have used it on himself. Stop being such a hard ass and allow me to bring back our Zero. He may not have said it out loud, but he wants us to come and help him."

Yagari made a face as he turned his head. Of course he knew that Kaien was right! But that didn't mean he had to like it. He mumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, looking very much like a petulant child who didn't get his way. All Kaien could do was simply smile. Yagari would never, under any circumstances act like this in front of anyone else. But Kaien had been training him since he was a lad himself and knew the now wizen hunter could only get away with little things like this with him.

"Trust me as you have trusted me all these years Toga. I know what Zero means to you, but…seeing you will break whatever hope he has left."

With a tired sigh, Yagari relented. "I know…I know…It just drives me crazy I 'can't' be the one to save'em. He's going to need lots of help if we intend for him to come back with his head screwed on right."

"I know. I am scared to even think what state his mind is in right now."

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

When Zero awoken from his night with Rido, he was surprised to find himself fully dressed in a rather snappy suit, completely cleaned and even had his hair brushed. He was completely taken by surprise that he didn't even feel anybody touch him let alone wake up in something like this. The suit was a light gray color that went well with his silver hair as well as set off his eyes. Under the blazer, he could feel a vest similar to what he wore under his Cross Academy uniform as well as an empty holster for a gun he no longer carried. It was then he saw on the bed a regular gun that had the same shape as Bloody Rose, but it lacked the wards and familiar engraving he has always known.

Reluctantly, he shoved the gun into its holster and slowly got up to find his shoes by the bed, polished and neatly placed before him. He frowned a bit wondering what kind of game Rido was playing at this time when he heard the most beautiful song echoing through the expansive house. He was surprised he even knew what piano piece was playing as he slid his shoes on and attempted to find his 'master'. As the song, Fantaisie Impromptu by Frederic Chopin played in C sharp min, continued, he found himself thinking back on last night's events. He had expected to be taken again in that brutal way against his will like he did the first time, but Rido didn't even leave a mark save for when he bit him on the neck which he rubbed absently.

Following the sound of the playing piano, Zero wandered down the halls of the vacant manor, thinking on everything leading up to where he was now. He had let his guard down and let a pureblood in close to him. Not just any pureblood, oh no. This pureblood had to be the one Yuuki, his adoptive little sister, loved to pieces. It was just supposed to be him saving his life, keeping him from the madness of a low level when something drastically changed between them. He didn't know how or even why it happened but it did happen. He even vaguely remembered being bitten lightly by Kaname, but it was more to calm him instead of feed off of him. Zero rubbed at his bite mark again. Thinking about how Rido acted last night was disturbing him.

He had expected some sort of mind games with him, in which he didn't disappoint, but his whole heart wasn't into it like it was the first time. The song had gotten louder as Zero just pondered what was going on. What made Rido change his behavior so quickly? He sighed and shook his head, opening the doors that led to where the song was being played. He didn't need to think about things like this anymore. It wasn't his duty anymore. He had a sinking feeling that Rido was playing the piano, but he never realized he could display any other emotion other than that crazed look he always wore. The way he played was full of passion and the look on his visage was intense as he played and enjoyed the music. Zero had to say he was amazed to see such a rapturous look on his captor. He was just nearing the last few notes of the song when he smashed the final keys and growled something darkly.

The look on his face this time turned to something similar to sorrow and he frowned when he remembered seeing that same look the night before. Just what was with this pureblood? He reached up and rubbed his neck once more when he felt it tingling. If he had paid more attention he would have realized it was reacting to Rido's rather violent emotional state. The pureblood was beyond unstable and if Zero wasn't careful he may just even bring the hunter down with him.

"What brings you to my parlor, pet?"

Snapping his gaze up since it seemed his eyes had drifted to his feet in his musings; Zero looked at Rido who had his schooled his features and was looking at him curiously. He tugged on his suit nervously not at all sure what to say to his 'master' having been so lost within his own thoughts that he just simply followed the music without another thought. He was surprised when he felt Rido lightly touching his cheek to make him look up at him with an unreadable look.

"Even if you do not look like him…everything in your heart is exactly like his…No wonder…" He chuckled darkly as he let him go before literally flipping the grand piano with a growl. Casting a look behind him to see that Zero had indeed flinched from his random mood swing, he just smoothed back his hair and took a breath. "Come. I wish to test this hunter knowledge of yours before we leave. I won't have some lower level trash touching what's mine when I'm not around."

Cursing himself for listening to him so willingly, Zero shoved his hands into his pockets and hung his head down as he followed him out. For the next three hours, Zero had to put all of his hunter skills and even some of his vampire skills to the test as Rido pushed him far beyond the limits of his normal training. Despite being insane, Rido's skills as a Pureblooded hunter of the night were off the charts and not something he was used to encountering on a normal basis. Without realizing it, he had started training to be able to kill a Pureblood Vampire.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname stood at the foot of the steps, straightening out his black, long jacket while waiting for Kaien to join him. He had tried to check on Yuuki one last time before he departed, but the girl had wanted nothing to do with him. Her only words were _"Find Zero."_ His eyes flashed as he remembered his last distressed call for him and he had to ignore it. He remembered when he had to turn and walk out leaving him behind and it broke what small piece of heart he had left. He didn't like that feeling and he was going to make sure he never had to feel it again.

Checking to make sure Bloody Rose was placed safely in its holster and away from his body; Kaname did not hear Kaien come down until the man was standing right next to him. It was when he hummed that Kaname noticed him and almost jumped out of his skin. He had never known Kaien to be able to mask his scent or even his power so well. It was almost like he was standing in his blind spot.

"This concoction is interesting. I've only seen it used a few times during my hunter days when Nobles and some Purebloods didn't want to be bothered or found although it is very watered down from what I remember. It could even hide them from a hunter's senses."

"You've actually seen this before?"

With a nod, Kaien continued to read the reports that Kain, Ruka, and Aidou had put together. He frowned a bit as he reached a certain paragraph before turning to Kaname. "Did you know about this?"

Not at all sure what Kaien was referring to, Kaname took the paper to look over once more before he felt his blood boil over in rage. No wonder….no wonder how he could get around his senses so easily and somehow infiltrate Zero's mind so deeply. Everything was making sense now and it just served to infuriate him that much more.

"…Just who are you exactly, Kaname?"

Eyeing the hunter who was by his side and not saying a word else, Kaname just chuckled darkly. His most guarded secret was now out in the open and only person actually knew the significance of it was currently heading with him to cut down the bastard who had tied him to this life he never wanted to live. "I am who I have always been…Kaname Kuran."

Nodding his head, Kaien just accepted that answer out of respect and continued on towards the train to head towards where Rido has set up his keep. This was going to be a long and difficult battle considering who he had by his side now. There was no telling what he was doing to warp Zero's mind.

_Please be safe…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Panting heavily, Zero leaned against the wall of the rundown estate Rido had holed up in as he tired to reload this crummy pea shooter that was granted to him. Rido was testing his reflexes, his ability to see through wards and illusions as well as a list of other things that was pushing this hunter to his limits for about two weeks now. He had changed houses and hideouts so randomly, that Zero gave up trying to keep up with them. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Zero strained his ears to hear even a peep from Rido as he kept his back against something. This was not what he was expecting when he came under Rido's thumb. He hadn't even made him bend to his will since their first meeting and it bothered him.

_Why is he doing all this to me? He's been fighting me non stop every night for like weeks now!_

Zero heard something crack in the distance and out of reflex he squeezed off two rounds into the darkness. His heart swelled when he was rewarded with a colorful curse, but knew he only had seconds before that blasted blood whip came out to slice him. Throwing himself to the left, he barely dodged the whip that snapped at him like an angry viper and it managed to nick his cheek in his effort to escape. Rolling as soon as he hit the dirt, he fired two more rounds in the darkness, the last one scoring another hit.

"Enough pet! I'm done. I've tired you out enough for this night."

Walking from the darkness and retracting his blood whip, Rido limped towards him. Zero knew the bullets wouldn't actually hurt him considering they were the run of the mill ones that were not blessed and used by humans every where. They still packed enough of a punch that they could hurt even a pureblood though. He was digging one of the bullets out of his legs as Zero tried his hardest to relax. This was not something he was used to at all. He had wandered into the parlor to talk with Rido only to end up being trained by him. What was he doing? Was he trying to train him to kill Kaname? At that a pain seized his heart. He _was_ training him to kill Kaname.

Rido noticed the distressed look on his face and he closed his eyes sighing heavily before catching his face and licking the blood that had welled there from his whip. Zero sputtered when he did that, still not being used to him being so damn forward, but he didn't jerk away. He just knew not to and he just let Rido do as he pleased. It wasn't that he had no fight in him; it was just that this was something he willingly got himself into. What would be the point in fighting against something he agreed to do?

"…Why must you make such a face when you think of him? Am I not good enough for you or would you rather I tear you apart?"

His voice was unusually calm and almost lonely when he spoke in his ear causing his skin to flush with goose bumps. Without warning, he found himself pushed up against the side of the house with Rido staring at him intently with those mismatched eyes. Zero tried so hard not to look into them because every time he did, it stirred something inside him that he didn't like and didn't want to experience.

"Do what you want with me, but I will be damned if you try to make me give a damn about you. Stop jerking me around already and tell me what the hell you want from this! …from me…"

Rido just sighed and let him go. Things were getting off track again. He needed him to stop whatever the hell it was he was doing that was throwing him off balance. "…you're too much like him…you off balance me too much…I hate you for it."

Saying nothing else, Rido tossed something to Zero which he caught and glared at. It was packaged blood. Looking back at Rido, he saw that the man was heading back into the house to do who knew what, leaving Zero alone. While his mind screamed at him to make a run for it now since he wasn't being watched, he knew he wouldn't make it very far because he was exhausted and hungry. With a resigned sigh, Zero bit into the corner of the pack and drank the blood while following his master into the house. There wasn't much he could do right now. He didn't have it in him to try and make the mad man kill him and he actually very much wanted Kaname to save him.

_I'm such a fool…I thought I was a hunter and yet here I am…some Pureblood's pet bitch and drinking blood obediently…What have I become now?_

Stopping at the door, Zero looked up at the moon and sighed. He was starting to doubt himself about everything now. Nothing made sense anymore. What started out as them striving to protect Yuki from Rido had turned into something else where he was captured instead of her. In a way he supposed he should be glad that it wasn't either of them, but something deep down inside him that he tried to ignore was seeing something in Rido that was bothering him. He could feel that same loneliness he felt when his parents died…and yet he desperately wanted to ignore it.

He wanted nothing to do with Rido. He hurt him, he raped him…he stole him away from the people who had made themselves his adoptive family….He took him from the one person who made everything bearable…He took him from Kaname. Zero hung his head feeling like he was over thinking everything. So much had happened so quickly that he was left unbalanced himself and caught in a whirlwind of conflicting emotions.

_He hated Rido._

_He loved Kaname._

_He was concerned for Rido._

_He wanted to be in Kaname's arms._

_He wanted to be in Rido's arms._

_He wanted to kill Rido…_

Zero held his head to shake away the thoughts that were confusing him and making things worse than they needed to be. He didn't care about Rido. He didn't want to care about Rido. There was nothing in this world that would make him care about the bastard who had stolen everything from him_. Never_. Tossing the empty pack to the ground, Zero slid his hands into his pockets and leaned his head back against the wall. Just what happened to the proud hunter who was slowly coming undone by this mad man? Not even Zero knew anymore.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rido laughed to himself as he sat before a large white canvas and stared at it. He had already lost his mind almost centuries ago and finally started to move his plans for revenge years ago. So why now…why, why, why, why, WHY?! Why was this hunter child with hair like the moonlight and eyes like precious gems making him regret EVERYTHING!? He hated him. He loathed him. He should bite into that slender neck and drain him for all he is worth…Oh how he would tremble and fade as his life bled from him. Rido shuddered at the thought before he broke out into hysterical laughter again. Oh he knew exactly why he couldn't kill the young ex-human hunter. Rido knew all too well what was preventing him from doing such a travesty. It was Haruka…Oh his dear Haruka…still haunting him from whence he killed him.

Rido was slowly starting to believe that he was reincarnated into that unfortunate boy and he had stolen his heart. He was convinced of it. He was too much like him. Save he was loud and defiant he still had those qualities that Haruka had. He had that quite kindness and sharp mind…he had that sense of being a care taker and thinking about others before himself. He fought to protect his loved ones and not himself. Just like that night…just like that night so long ago now…

Rido could feel his left eye burning him again, but the crazed laughter never stopped even as his tears flowed. Soon…everything would come to a beautiful end soon. He would no longer have to think, have to feel, have to breathe the pain he has endured all this time. It was coming to a wonderful crescendo and it was going end wonderfully. Taking his hand from his left eye, he put it against the blank canvas and smeared his blood over it.

_Almost…Almost time to sleep…Almost time for the world to come crashing down…_

His hand stopped moving as he tilted his head to the side to see that Zero had finally decided to find him. Hunter and Pureblood regarded each other before the hunter turned his back and left. Rido continued to stare at the door silently before pulling himself together somewhat. There was something else about that hunter that made him come back to something similar to his former self. Rido truly felt now…he didn't want to let that go. But oh those plans…those plans he set into motion so long ago are about to end.

"I don't need him…He's just part of the plan…all part of the plan…"

_But then why…why can't I stop feeling horrible for the things I am going to do to him?_

Rido growled and threw the canvas as he covered his eyes with his hands. Everything was going wrong…why, why, why, why was everything going wrong?! He had to keep it together. Had to. This was almost over. He needed this end once and for all. So what he couldn't use the girl, the hunter was still just as good as she. And once Kaname put two and two together then this would end. Oh yes…it would end magnificently and all his plans would be perfect.

"_Come quickly Kaname-chan…This last move shall determine everything…"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**TBC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Liera:** Somehow in this chapter I dipped into Rido's crazy side…That was kindda unexpected. I am trying my hardest to stick with the original plot I had with this and so if it really does seem everywhere, I deeply apologize. I am also sorry it took me so long to update this. I have been mad busy and healing. As you can see my wrist is in a good enough condition to actually type now and so I am very happy for this! I'm working on one shots and the next chapter after posting this, but it may take me a little bit of time so please, my readers, don't lose hope with me just yet! I'm as slow as a turtle eating molasses but I am writing. I DO have a one shot for Rido x Haruka I am still trying to finish so when that gets posted, it may shed a little light on why my version of Rido is insane. Gimme some time and every thing shall be going smoothly…I hope…/sweatdrops/ Thanks again for waiting and reading people. I'm sorry this is short, but I was going and needed to cut this chapter in half rofl. So this next chapter should be waaaaay quicker than this one. Until next chapter readers. And for the record...I HATE format...it messes everything up.


End file.
